Rendez-là moi !
by Lacrimosa Van Ray
Summary: Le cri retentit dans tout le manoir : - T'es méssant ! Voldemort haussa un sourcil, dubitatif : - C'est normal Potter, je suis le méchant. Je suis Voldemort. - Volde-quoi ? Oh misère … LVHP
1. La Magie des Souhaits

Bonjour/Bonsoir, je m'appelle Lacrimosa Van Ray et c'est ma première Fanfic donc soyez indulgent. Comme le dise les autres auteurs j'accepte les critiques (ça m'aidera à m'améliorer) du moment qu'elles sont** constructives** :)

Je vous présente donc cette fic sur HP.

** Il y aura du Slash donc les homophobes dehors.** Ce sera un LVHP même si il n'arrivera pas tout de suite et vous comprendrez assez rapidement pourquoi ...

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, l'univers et les personnages !

Je n'ai fait que les prendre et les torturer x) Si il y a des fautes surtout signalez-les moi. Je ne suis pas à l'abri d'en avoir laissé mais théoriquement s'il y en a il devrait pas en avoir beaucoup !

Voilà je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La Magie des Souhaits :**

Il faisait froid. Il faisait sombre. Et il avait faim.

La frêle silhouette acculée au fond de sa cellule se recroquevilla sur lui-même encore plus si c'était possible.

Il en avait assez. Harry James Potter en avait assez.

Assez de quoi me direz-vous ?

Et bien de tout. Autant de sa vie que de ses amis. Autant de son enfance pourrie que de sa poisse légendaire. Assez d'avoir frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois, alors que tout ceux auquel il tenait n'avait visiblement pas la même chance.

Ses parents. Son parrain. Cédric.

Alors pour la centième fois de sa vie, il souhaita n'être jamais né.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Les Doloris que lui distribuait les quelques mangemorts qui s'égaraient de temps à autre ici ne lui faisait plus rien.

Au début il criait.

Après il pleurait.

Au final il tremblait à peine.

A l'heure actuelle il pourrait sans peine en rire.

Il en était arrivé à un point où il désirait ardemment mourir. Mais malgré tout, Harry demeurait trop lâche pour passer à l'acte.

Mais où était Voldemort quand on avait besoin de lui ? Toujours à la bourre celui-là.

Cette pensée fit esquisser un sourire au survivant.

Il se rappelait très bien comment il était arrivé ici malgré lui. Il avait encore voulut sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Bien mal lui en prit.

_Flash-back :_

- Oh regarde Harry comme elle est belle cette robe !

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Ginny Weasley lui vrillait les tympans …

Malgré tous les risques, liés à une possible attaque des mangemorts, le directeur de Poudlard ne désirait en rien priver ses très chères élèves de leur sortie à Pré au Lard.

S'il avait su …

Mais bon, ça, c'était la version officielle … La version officieuse avait été rapportée par des troisièmes années de Serdaigles qui auraient aperçu le Directeur Albus Dumbledore, en chair et en cholestérol, les bras pleins de sucreries en sortant de chez Honeydukes.

Harry, avec Ginny s'accrochant à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, passa rapidement devant la boutique de Gaichiffon pour ne pas donner d'idée à sa chère et tendre de dévaliser le magasin.

C'est là que les choses dérapèrent.

Alors que la cadette des Weasley se dirigeait vers les Trois Balais, entraînant invariablement le survivant avec lui, une énorme explosion retentit.

Le silence se fit. La vie à Pré au Lard venait de s'arrêter.

Tout le monde eu les trois même réflexes :

Premièrement, on regarde Neville Londubat. A priori pas de chaudron à proximité, ni de Snape en colère, ou encore de Malfoy avec un ingrédient non-approprié à la potion en cours, près à le lancer dans ledit chaudron.

Deuxièmement, on regarde les frères Weasley. Pas de bombes à retardement ou d'objet magiquement louche, pas de regard machiavélique ou d'air innocent peint sur leur visage.

Donc en dernier recourt : on regarde le ciel, on aperçoit la marque des ténèbres et là c'est simple : on lève les bras en l'air, on commence à courir et on ouvre la bouche pour finalement hurler, tous en chœur attention :

- LES MANGEMORTS ! PRE AU LARD EST ATTAQUE ! AAAAAAAH !

Ou quelque chose dans le genre je crois.

Là, tout le monde se met à courir. La plupart du temps on perd un ou deux Poufsouffles qui sont soit mort de crise cardiaque, soit mort piétiné par la masse de sorcier en train de fuir. Au choix.

Et c'est là que le survivant apparaît, sa cape Snapienne (qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?) accrochée dans le dos, flottant grâce au vent de l'hiver rugissant depuis …. Hum … bref je m'égare.

Donc notre héros, avec son complexe de héros, se lance au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin, baguette en main, ignorant les cris de ses amis lui hurlant de fuir.

Et c'est là qu'il l'aperçoit. Oui. Elle. La vieille dame avec son chat qui tente de fuir, poursuivit par un mangemort. Cible malheureuse de ce lâche qui tente de la tuer, pour, je cite ses propres mots : donner l'exemple.

Alors que la vieille dame allait souffrir d'un Doloris, il s'interpose entre elle et le sort, levant un puissant Protego.

La dame est sauvée. Le chat aussi.

Jusque-là, tout va bien.

Tout va se compliquer quand Ronald Weasley, soi-disant meilleur ami de l'Elue et catastrophe ambulante, dit qu'il va le stupéfixier.

Oh grave erreur …

Dieu seul sait si c'est un flocon qui tomba pile devant ses yeux à ce moment-là, s'il a des troubles de vision non-déclarés ou tout simplement si c'est un idiot congénital mais les faits sont là :

Harry Potter se retrouva stupéfixier au pied du mangemort, incapable de parler ou ne serait-ce que de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il ne manquait que le ruban rose l'entourant avec la petite carte qui va avec :

_A Voldemort, joyeux Noël en avance, surtout profite_

_Bien de ton cadeau. N'en abuse pas trop non plus. _

_J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais quelques problèmes à le tuer _

_Alors je t'ai donné un petit coup de main._

_Amicalement, _

_Ronald Weasley._

Dans tous les cas, le regard qu'envoya Harry à Ron alors que le mangemort allait transplaner avec le survivant sous le bras, valait bien ceux de Snape, qui à côté, faisait même pâle figure.

Depuis cet évènement tragique, Harry se retrouva coincé dans cette cellule au fin fond du manoir qu'il devina comme celui de Lucius Malfoy.

Comment ?

C'est simple. Leurs armoiries étaient gravées dans le mur d'en face, preuve de l'arrogance flagrante dont pouvait faire preuve cette famille.

Bizarrement, Harry ne vit jamais Voldemort depuis qu'il était enfermé.

Seul quelques mangemorts de bas étage lui rendaient quelques visites, les rats aussi de temps en temps, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Ce qui l'intriguait.

Donc pendant tout ce temps, il eut largement le temps de faire une rétrospective sur lui-même et de se dire, que, décidément, non, la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue.

La folie commençait lentement mais sûrement à prendre possession de lui. La solitude et la douleur en était la principale cause, mais c'est surtout l'abandon dont faisait preuve Harry qui précipita sa chute.

Si seulement ses parents étaient en vie, il aurait eu une enfance normale, puis une vie normale. Il aurait été banal à souhait, mais heureux, que demander de plus ?

Il aurait joué, fait des bêtises, hurlé, pleuré, rigolé … Il aurait fait les 400 coups comme tout enfant de son âge …

Oui. Une chose qu'Harry Potter désirait encore plus que de mourir pour aller rejoindre sa famille, il désirait une enfance.

Il voulait qu'on lui rende son enfance.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter s'endormit cette nuit-là, étant inconscient qu'il venait de sceller son destin.

Il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite. Surtout si la magie réalise ces mêmes souhaits.

&-Lacrimosa Van Ray-&

Il jubilait. Voldemort jubilait.

Tout semblait aller pour le mieux. L'attaque à Pré au Lard avait été un véritable succès et en plus de cela, Harry Potter se retrouvait dans ses cachots. Il l'avait enfin attrapé.

Toute personne apercevant Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'heure actuelle aurait tout de suite fuit.

En colère il était effrayant, mais heureux, il était monstrueux. Comment vouliez-vous sourire aussi avec cette tête-là ? Le nez aplatit et la peau pâle, chauve … Peu importait les canons de beauté à l'heure actuelle, il en était plus que loin.

Même sa très chère Bellatrix, chienne à ses pieds, évitait à l'heure actuelle de trop l'approcher. Quand le Lord était heureux, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Il avait ordonné à ses disciples de torturer le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise.

Pourquoi le tuer ?

De toute façon, ça lui avait déjà servi de leçon. Il n'allait pas réessayer.

Non, il allait en faire sa marionnette. Un être si puissant soumis à ses moindres ordres. Ce serait parfait.

Une arme.

N'étais-ce pas de tout de façon ce qu'avait commencé Dumbledore ?

Il allait juste le peaufiner un peu.

Cela faisait bientôt deux mois et demi que le survivant était soumis à la torture du Doloris.

Il ne devait plus rester grand-chose de sa volonté de se battre.

C'est pourquoi c'est d'un pas conquérant que Le Lord Noir descendit l'escalier menant au cachot, le vent se répercutant en courant d'air, appelant le vide, faisait un écho au silence, sa longue cape Snapienne (encore ?) ondulant derrière lui, lui donnant une prestance que sa face de serpent lui enlevait immédiatement, ses yeux rouges reflétait son sentiment de victoire imminent, le méchant jubilait et … hum … je m'égare.

C'est donc ainsi que Tom Jedusor arriva devant la cellule de Potter junior.

Ce dernier était allongé de dos dans le fond de la cellule, si bien que Voldemort du plisser les yeux pour réussi à voir les contours de sa silhouette.

Il semblait plus petit… Ah peu importe …

- Alors Potter on fait la sieste ?

Le dit Potter bougea légèrement, se redressa, bailla un grand coup avant de tourner son regard vert encore endormi sur le nouvelle arrivant.

Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, il y a belle lurette qu'elles avaient fini en confetti, donc la silhouette qu'il distingua lui semblait trop flou pour qu'il la reconnaisse.

Le Lord soupira d'agacement et murmura un sort qui rendit sa vue au survivant.

Survivant qui nageait dans ses vêtements, ce qui lui semblait de plus en plus bizarre …

Tout d'un coup Harry se redressa mais Voldemort eu d'abord l'impression qu'il était à genoux. Pourtant non, vu comment le gamin avançait, il était bel et bien debout. Il n'était pas si petit pourtant.

C'est donc un Harry Potter haut comme trois pommes qui arriva devant les barreaux de sa cellule, qui leva sa bouille d'ange vers le visage de Voldemort, ses yeux agrandies par la curiosité, le regard vif et innocent, vert éclatant, avant de lancer de but en blanc :

- T'es moche …

Ce par quoi notre grand méchant (loups ?) répondit avec toute son éloquence habituelle :

- Hein ?

Harry James Potter venait de retrouver ses cinq ans.

* * *

Alors, alors ? Votre avis ? Bien, pas bien, peu mieux faire, nul, trop court ?

Laissez-moi une review pour que je puisse savoir si je me lance dans une suite ou non ^^


	2. La Magie Paternelle

Premièrement : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous?

Deuxièmement : Oh ... Waw ... **14 reviews, 9 favories et 19 followeurs et pas mal de views aussi (445 *_*)** ... pour un premier chapitre d'une première fic c'est plus que ce que je m'attendais.

Honnêtement : Merci ! J'ai normalement répondu au review de tout le monde, question de respect, vous prenez votre temps pour me laisser un petit mot, je vous répond, sauf pour les anonymes (si vous voulez me donnez votre adresse mail par MP je pourrais le faire) et donc à ceux que je n'ai pas pu répondre, soit :

**Jadedragon**, **Chachou**, **Kyu REdwolf** et **Sirg **je vous remercie pour vos commentaires ! :)

Ceux qui me suivent ou qui m'ont mit dans leur favoris que ce soit auteur ou story, je vous remercie, c'est flatteur x)

Pour le rythme de parution, ça dépendra de beaucoup de chose, mais pour assurer une suite, et pour, comme je me plais à le dire, ne pas perdre le fil, je ne poste pas un chapitre tant que le prochain n'est pas au moins commencé. En plus cela me permet de l'écrire tout en lisant vos conseils ce qui, logiquement, devrait les améliorer ;)

Voilà la suite elle est plus longue (je crois) mais ce n'est pas encore ça (je trouve), par contre le troisième est partie pour être beaucoup plus long è_é !

Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes, signalez-les moi si vraiment il y en a des grosses je corrigerais :)

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La magie Paternelle :**

Un enfant. Harry Potter était devenu un enfant.

C'était tout bonnement impossible …

Si Voldemort n'était pas Voldemort, il y a bien longtemps que sa bouche pendrait négligemment au sol.

Mais au lieu de cela sa réaction se fit beaucoup plus discrète, se contentant de froncer les sourcils (du moins ce qu'il en restait) et de sortir un élégant :

- Hein ?

Tout cela était théoriquement infaisable : il existait bien des potions pour rétrécir mais pas pour rajeunir !

Et le survivant, en plus d'un physique avoisinant les cinq ans, semblait en plus en avoir également l'âge mental …

L'explication la plus plausible que trouvait le Lord était que, en plus d'une potion de rétrécissement on avait du jeter à Harry un sort d'Oubliette.

Hors cette théorie comportait deux énormes failles :

Tout d'abord, Potter ne pouvait pas avoir bu, par accident ou consciemment, une quelconque potion : seul deux personnes dans ce manoir pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir réaliser une telle mixture, l'une d'entres elles étant le Lord, qui en ignorait tout et l'autre était Sévérus, ce même Sévérus qui était actuellement à Poudlard et qui n'avait donc pas mit un seul pied dans ces cachots depuis que Potter y était.

L'autre problème était que, pour effacer toute la vie d'une personne mais également le renvoyer en enfance … Il fallait bien un Oubliette suivit par un Imperium … Ce n'était pas logique. De plus le gamin semblait avoir toute sa tête, un Oubliette aussi puissant, même lancé par un grand sorcier, aurait du lui briser l'esprit.

Et puis il y avait son foutu caractère.

Bien qu'en version junior, Harry Potter ne semblait pas avoir perdu son courage ou sa répartie légendaire.

Non mais, lui dire qu'il était moche … il allait voir le gamin !

- Endoloris !

- Aaah !

Harry tomba au sol et se recroquevilla sous la douleur. C'était infernal. Il n'avait jamais connu ça de toute sa vie, même en cherchant dans ses plus profonds souvenirs, souvenirs qui, en gros, remontaient à un peu moins de quinze minutes.

Ses beaux yeux verts devinrent brillants puis larmoyants. Il leva lentement la tête vers … vers le truc pas beau qui était, il le devinait, la source de sa douleur, lui implorant silencieusement de mettre fin au sort de torture.

A la vue de ces yeux verts reflétant toute la douleur du jeune garçon, Voldemort esquissa un sourire sadique. Enfant ou pas, Potter devait comprendre que c'était lui qui commandait.

Il leva finalement le sort au bout de deux minutes, une lueur satisfaite et amusée dansant au fond de ses yeux rouges. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de sa baguette, après tout il torturait son arme, il ne voulait pas la casser. Un Endoloris sans baguette, même faible mais assez long, suffisait amplement.

Le gamin se releva, essuya ses larmes d'un mouvement vif de manche, traduisant sa rage, et regarda son bourreau avec une haine sauvage.

Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait rien fait, lui.

Si l'autre truc pas beau était susceptible ce n'était pas sa faute ! Il allait voir !

Le survivant se campa donc sur ses deux pieds et réfléchit.

S'il y a bien une chose de problématique avec les enfants, c'est leur capacité assez rapide de mémoriser et de reproduire les gestes des adultes qui les entourent.

Et Voldemort allait rapidement le comprendre.

Harry leva donc ses deux mains devant lui, en direction du Lord Noir, le fusilla du regard, fronça les sourcils sous la concentration et prononça d'une voix blanche :

- Empodoris !

Rien ne se produisit vous l'aurez aisément deviné.

Voldemort riait sous cape (non, pas Snapienne cette fois-ci).

L'élu passa donc par un nombre assez conséquent de mot ressemblant plus ou moins à l'Endoloris, s'énervant graduellement à chaque échec.

C'est donc, au bout de dix minutes, qu'un petit garçon de 5 ans, haut comme trois pommes, essoufflé et plus qu'énervé hurla :

- ENDOLORIS !

Voldemort, sous la surprise, eu juste le temps de sortir sa baguette pour dresser un bouclier.

C'était passé juste.

Quelques secondes de plus, et le truc pas beau serait devenu un truc pas beau se tortillant de douleur sur le sol des cachots.

Le rayon rouge était bref mais rapide, anormalement lumineux, signe que le sort était tout de même d'une puissance non négligeable.

Voldemort brisa son bouclier juste à temps pour regarder le gamin tomber au sol, inconscient.

De la magie sans baguette ? A 5 ans ?

Malgré son apparence chétive d'enfant, Tom Jedusor compris que, si l'apparence et l'âge mental de sa Némésis avait rétrogradé, il n'en était en rien le cas pour sa magie.

Le problème, c'est qu'un enfant à tendance à faire beaucoup de magie accidentelle. Un enfant normal s'entend. Alors Harry Potter, le survivant, son égal, avec un caractère merdique, autant dire qu'il allait en baver …

Mais passons, là n'était pas le problème immédiat.

Il devait contacter Sévérus au plus tôt, le maître des potions ayant sûrement une idée de ce qui aurait bien pu arriver à Potter au courant de la nuit.

D'après les rapports qu'il avait lu hier des mangemorts responsables de torturer Harry, tout était encore normal la veille. Et on ne perd pas 12 ans de son existence comme ça !

C'est sur ces pensées perplexes que Voldemort s'apprêta à regagner les escaliers, quand il entendit un gémissement plaintif.

Un Endoloris de deux minutes suivit d'un sort de magie noire sans baguette alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans … que le gamin soit toujours en vie relevait presque de l'exploit.

Jedusor hésitait. Il ne fallait pas que le gamin meurt et dormir à même le sol n'était pas une façon plus qu'appropriée de recharger la magie du survivant.

Finalement, il fit apparaître un simple matelas au sol, pas très loin du corps de l'évanouie, se disant que, si le gamin voulait dormir convenablement, il n'avait qu'à se traîner jusque dessus.

C'est sur cette bonne parole pleine de bon sens que Voldemort fit demi-tour, s'éloignant de la cellule de son ennemi de toujours, le vent soufflant, soulevant sa cape Snapienne (et c'est repartit …) lui conférant une ombre imposante, son regard grenat brillant de mille feux dans l'obscurité des lieux, les quelques rats passant par là fuirent en courant à son approche, la démarche droite du super méchant ne laissait aucun doute sur … hum … on va s'arrêter là.

Mais alors qu'il arrivait à mi-chemin, Le Grand Lord Voldemort fit demi-tour, l'agacement peint sur son visage. Il se re-posta devant la cellule de l'enfant et d'une grimace suivie d'un informulé, il fit léviter le petit corps sur le matelas.

Bien. Comme ça sa conscience allait arrêter de le tirailler. Il avait accomplie sa bonne action de la décennie.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, Tom ne perdit pas de temps et appelant négligemment Pettigrew. Le rat se ramena la queue entre les jambes.

- Ton bras.

- Oui maître …

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contacta par la suite Sévérus qui arriva quelques secondes après.

- Vous m'avez fait demander maître.

- Oui, j'ai … Pettigrew tu peux _disposer_.

Le dernier mot avait été sifflé avec colère, l'une des (nombreuses) choses que le mage noir détestait, c'était les fouineurs.

- Oui m-maître …

Et Petter repartit comme il était venu, tremblotant de peur.

Une fois que le futur repas de Nagini fut hors de son champ de vision, le Lord verrouilla ses appartements, plaça plusieurs sorts d'insonorisations et ferma sa cheminée, histoire d'être un peu tranquille.

Sévérus était étonné de la prudence paranoïaque dont faisait preuve son Maître, même si extérieurement, ben, ça ne se voyait pas.

- Nous avons un problème avec Potter.

- Un problème ?

Regard noir.

- Ne m'interromps pas, _Sévérus_.

- Excusez-moi my Lord...

- Bien. Harry s'est transformé en enfant. Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi, une chose est sûre, si son apparence physique et son âge mental ne dépasse pas les cinq ans, sa magie, elle, est toujours aussi puissante.

- Comment cela se fait ?

- Il … m'a une fois de plus … _provoqué_ (il n'allait tout de même pas dire à son bras droit qu'il avait torturé un morveux parce qu'il avait été vexé quand ledit morveux lui avait dit qu'il était moche) et je l'ai torturé avec un Endoloris sans baguette, juste histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas en colonie de vacance ici. Quand j'ai levé le sort il a essayé de m'imiter. Au début c'était assez comique de voir le survivant version bébé tenté de formuler un sort qu'adolescent il n'a jamais pu lancer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, énervé, il a hurlé l'endoloris et je ne dois l'esquive du sort qu'à mes réflexes de combat.

- Il vous a lancé un sort de torture sans baguette ? C'est … impressionnant.

- Oui je l'avoue. Ensuite il s'est évanoui. J'ai ensorcelé un matelas pour ne pas qu'il dorme à même le sol mais ses réserves de magies doivent être faibles.

- Je vois.

- Je veux que tu ailles l'ausculter dès que possible. Essayes de savoir comment il a fait pour devenir comme ça du jour au lendemain.

- Bien Maître, je m'y rends sur le champ.

- J'attends un rapport détaillé. Ne me déçois pas.

- Evidemment Maître, vos désirs sont des ordres.

Sur ce, le Maître des potions s'éclipsa, se dirigeant vers les cachots.

De son côté, Voldemort réfléchissait. Un Harry Potter enfant ce n'était pas si mal en fin de compte. Un enfant, c'est plus facile à manipuler, plus facile à modeler …

Encore faudrait-il que le Survivant soit modelable. Le Lord regretta presque d'avoir mit le gamin sous Doloris. Les enfants sont très rancuniers, alors le facteur rancune multiplier par les gènes Potter en ajoutant un soupçon de caractère Gryffondor, c'était un mauvais mélange.

Il faudrait qu'il lui fasse croire qu'il ne lui voulait que du bien, l'enfant le prendrait en modèle et il pourrait en faire ce qu'il désire.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres inexistantes du truc pas beau.

Potter serait à ses ordres, qu'il le veuille ou non.

&-Lacrimosa Van Ray-&

Bien plus bas, pendant ce temps, Sévérus Snape, maître de potion de son état, espion à ses heures perdues et médecin en cas de besoin, se dirigeait vers les cachots du manoir Malfoy, ses longues robes Voldemoriennes (WTF ?) l'empêchant d'avancer correctement, les marches glissantes l'agaçaient au plus haut point, l'esclave du Lord se disait que, décidément, les Potter allaient le conduire à sa perte, ses cheveux gras brillant dans l'obscurité comme animés d'un Lumos propre, son nez tordu reflétant… hum … bref.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva devant la cellule du dernier des rejetons Potter et qu'il constata par lui-même que les dire du Maître s'avéraient vrai : Harry Potter avait visiblement rétrécit au lavage (ou à la torture va savoir).

Alors qu'il tenait le gamin pour le redresser, tentant de voir ses éventuelles blessures, ledit gamin ouvrit ses yeux endormis et trop verts au goût de Sévérus, lui rappelant sa défunte Lilly, et observa le grand monsieur en noir.

Autant vous dire qu'à côté de Voldemort, Sévérus paraissait être un mannequin. Harry l'observa minutieusement, curieux. Le détaillant des pieds à la tête, esquissa un sourire que Snape ne pu définir comme innocent ou sadique avant de lâcher la bombe :

- Papa !

Sévérus Snape en perdit de sa superbe.

* * *

Voilà. Pauvre Snape, autant vous dire qu'Harry n'a pas faillit aller à Serpentard pour rien x)

J'attends votre avis avec impatience ! Les reviews ça motive et ça permet de s'améliorer ! è_é

PS : Les paris sont ouverts. Mais qui sera l'heureuse/heureux élu/e qui finira comme maman d'Harry ? Moi j'ai déjà ma petite idée ^^ (et c'est les fans de Yaoi qui vont être contents ;)


	3. La Magie de la Chose

Salut !

Une fois de plus je ne sais pas quoi dire ... 2 chapitres et **45 review, **j'en reviens toujours pas ... x)

Dire que je suis contente est un euphémisme :')

Alors, à partir du prochain chap' : on va avoir, et oui vous l'aurez deviné : Du SS/LM ! Je change de rating au cas où pour passer au M.

Il n'y a rien de vraiment "détaillé" dans le 4ème chapitre, mais bon on ne sait jamais !

Petit passage sombre dans ce chapitre, et ce n'est que le début d'une longue série.

Je remercie les **40**** followers, les 26 personnes qui m'ont mis dans leur favorites **et comme d'habitude les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre :

**Vicky **(tu as laissé une review sur le chap' 1 mais en fait je venais tout juste de poster le chapitre quand je l'ai reçu (u_u). Ta review au passage m'a vraiment fait plaisir :)

**Proki, Kisis, little darkangel, Chachou **(merci pour ta fidélité) et** Cathy ! **

Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La Magie de la Chose :**

- Papa !

Ce cri poussé avec innocence retourna les tripes de notre professeur de potion national.

Père, lui ? C'était une blague …

Et le pire, c'était l'expression de l'enfant. Ces yeux pétillaient de joie de vivre mais surtout d'espoir. Ce même espoir qui lui était malheureusement destiné.

Une fugace image de Lilly traversa l'esprit de Snape. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'avérait que, autant Potter adolescent ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son paternelle, autant Potter enfant était le portrait craché de sa douce Lilly.

Cette pureté dans le regard sema le doute dans le cœur de Sévérus.

Le gamin était devant lui, assit sur le matelas de fortune, levant ses bras comme une invitation silencieuse, sa bouille d'ange accompagnée de ses yeux lumineux.

Sévérus, lui, s'était redressé sous la stupeur, et fixait le survivant comme si il allait lui pousser des cornes d'un moment à un autre.

Finalement l'enfant commença à baisser lentement les bras, le regarda avec hésitation, penchant la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension :

- Papa ?

S'en fut trop pour Snape qui contre-attaqua :

- Je ne suis pas votre père Potter rentrez-vous cela dans le crâne !

- Papa !

- Non Potter je ne suis pas votre… papa !

Ce dernier mot lui écorcha la langue.

- Si t'es mon papa !

Les deux étaient aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, ça, c'était sûr.

- Non je ne suis pas votre papa !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que … parce-que c'est comme ça je ne suis pas votre papa !

- Si !

- Non !

- Si

- NON !

- OUIN !

Et c'est ainsi que notre démon miniature éclata en sanglot, éclatant au passage quelques vitres de par sa colère, éclatant aussi les tympans de ce très cher Snape de par la force de sa voix.

Snape qui ne pouvait plus supporter les cris de ce gamin infernal, qui, malgré les Silencio qu'il tentait de lui lancer, hurlait toujours plus fort.

En désespoir de cause, Sévérus hurla par-dessus les cris :

- Ça va c'est bon je suis votre père Potter arrêtez de pleurer !

- Ok !

C'était partit aussi vite que c'était arrivé et Snape se rendit compte qu'il venait de se faire rouler dans la bouse de licorne par ce morveux.

Mais alors qu'il allait hausser la voix pour engueuler son désormais morveux, Harry le regarda, ses yeux encore légèrement larmoyants, la lèvre tremblant légèrement avant de finalement abattre son atout fatale, le très sonore :

- Snif …

Sévérus soupira de désespoir.

- Arrêtez de pleurer Potter et venez près de moi que je regarde si vous êtes blessé.

- Oui Papa !

Un désagréable frisson parcourue la colonne vertébrale de l'Homme de Droiture qu'était Sévérus Snape.

Papa.

Non décemment il ne pourrait pas si habituer.

En dernières représailles il osa tout de même demander :

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé papa Potter ?

- Parce-que on a les même sseveux !

- Ah …

Effectivement aussi con soit-il, l'argument valait son pesant d'or. Des vapeurs de fumées pour l'un, deux mois sans prendre un bain pour l'autre.

Leurs cheveux étaient aussi graisseux que … que …qu'un pot de Nutella laissé à l'abandon en plein soleil sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture en plein été. (Oh putain la polémique que je viens de relancer …).

C'est donc un Potter aux anges qui se fit soigner par son désormais auto proclamé Papa.

Sévérus le plaça d'autorité sur ses genoux, lui enleva son tee-shirt, et regarda les marques sur le corps de son fils. Il avait, certes, des blessures récentes qui étaient sans aucun doute signées par le Doloris, mais il avait également des cicatrices dans le dos, qui, elles, dataient de beaucoup plus longtemps.

Sévérus fronça les sourcils. Qui avaient bien pu lui infliger ça ? Pas qu'il s'en souciait vraiment, ça l'intriguait c'est tout.

- Potter …

- Pourquoi vous m'appelez tous Potter ?

- Parce-que c'est votre nom.

- Non, je m'appelle Harry.

- Oui Harry Potter.

- Non Harry tout court.

- Non Harry Potter. Potter est votre nom de famille.

- Mon quoi ? C'est quoi un nom de famille ? ça sert à quoi ? Tu t'appelles Papa Potter alors ? L'autre truc pas beau aussi il a un nom de famille ? C'est quoi ?

Oh la douce période des pourquoi … Snape se rappela brutalement pourquoi il n'avait jamais souhaité avoir d'enfant.

- Laissez tombez …_ Harry_.

Sévérus cracha presque le prénom. Plutôt appeler Potter, Harry, que de se faire appeler Papa Potter.

- Donc, je vous demandais, Harry, savez-vous d'où viennes les marques dans votre dos ?

- C'est l'autre truc pas beau qui me les a faites !

- L'autre truc pas beau ?

- Oui, l'autre truc pas beau.

- Comment il est ? Tu peux me le décrire ?

- Moche …

Sévérus réfléchit, et en vint à la conclusion que, depuis qu'il était comme ça, Harry n'avait vu que deux personnes : Lui et … le Lord.

Donc le truc pas beau, c'était le Lord. Il se demandait si …

- Pourquoi t'a-t-il fait mal ?

- Parce-que ze lui ai dit qu'il était moche !

Sévérus se cogna le front du plat de sa main. Ah ! M'étonne que le gamin ce soit mangé un Doloris.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas tout. Le Lord lui avait assuré qu'il avait lancé un sort de torture sans baguette et les autres mangemorts qui l'ont torturé lui ont également lancés des Doloris. Hors, les longues cicatrices un peu plus claires qui parsemaient le dos du survivant, semblaient avoir été faites par … des moldus ?

- Personne ne t'a blessé avant ?

- Avant ? Avant quoi ?

Question stupide, le gamin avait perdu sa mémoire en même temps que son apparence.

Ou pas …

Peut-être qu'Harry avait inconsciemment, pour je ne sais quelle raison, enterré son passé au fond de son subconscient.

Souhaité redevenir un enfant.

Sévérus attrapa Harry par les épaules et verrouilla son regard au sien, murmurant cette dernière phrase :

- Ne te débat pas …

Et c'est là que les problèmes commencèrent sérieusement.

* * *

Il plongea dans l'esprit d'Harry et remarqua tout de suite qu'il y avait un petit problème d'ordre architectural.

Il se retrouvait debout sur un immense miroir faisant office de sol, et tout autour de lui, c'était blanc.

Très blanc.

Trop blanc.

Si Snape n'était pas Snape, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait lui-même hurlé. Ça appelait à la folie. Et, bon, on ne peut pas dire que Sévérus ait visité beaucoup d'esprit d'enfant en bas âge, mais à priori, ça ne ressemblait pas à ça.

Alors qu'il allait avancer d'un pas assuré, ses longues robes Voldemoriennes commençant sérieusement à le faire chier, l'absence d'un quelconque vent les rendant trois fois plus lourdes, dans cette espace vide de vie, vide de sens, vide de couleur, vide de … de … bref vide quoi.

Une fumée noire apparue au loin, ou au près, va savoir, avec cette couleur, toute perspective d'espace était annihilée.

Elle se déposa délicatement au sol, et c'est là que Sévérus vit Harry, le gamin de cinq ans, apparaître. La fumée se releva lentement avant de foncer vers le miroir, le traversant avec brutalité, sans le briser néanmoins.

Harry était assis par terre, et petit à petit, la couleur revint progressivement peindre l'espace. Des couleurs plutôt chaudes, agrémentées de dessins grossiers, digne d'un enfant, des jouets parsemant le sol, et au plafond, un immense train représentant le Poudlard Express, anormalement lumineux, se baladait au gré de ses envies, éclairant la pièce.

Même si aux premiers abords, tout semblait invité au bonheur, et à l'innocence de l'enfance, Sévérus n'était pas dupe. Avant qu'il n'arrive, cet espace était digne d'un asile. De plus, tous les objets de la pièce étaient disposés de façon à lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Tout était trop parfait.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le gamin qui commençait à jouer avec une peluche à proximité, peluche qui ressemblait étrangement à Hedwige.

Il semblait insouciant et n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

- Harry …

Ledit Harry releva brutalement la tête et regarda l'intrus. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce monsieur lui disait quelque chose... Ah ! Oui ! C'était son …

- Papa !

Au moins le gamin le reconnaissait, c'était déjà ça.

- Tu veux venir jouer avec moi ?

- Euh … non Harry je ne suis pas venu pour ça, je …

Et c'est là que Sévérus vit l'horreur.

Pour ne pas céder à l'enfant, Snape s'était mit à regarder le sol, évitant par la suite les yeux de Lilly, mais découvrant sous le miroir un tout autre monde.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le remarquer ?

Sous le miroir, il sembla distinguer de l'eau, sauf qu'elle était rouge. Si le miroir était le sol de l'univers du Potter enfant, ce même miroir était le plafond de l'autre monde. L'eau ne semblait pas atteindre ce plafond. Sévérus plissa les yeux, tentant de savoir ce qui pourrait bien habiter ce lac.

Tout à coup, il vit le visage du Potter adolescent remonter à la surface. Sévérus s'immobilisa.

Il n'aurait pas dû.

L'expression neutre, voir même morte de Potter, passa en une seconde à un sourire sadique et des yeux illuminés par la folie.

Sa main passa sans problème à travers la surface transparente et attrapa la cheville de Snape, le tirant lentement dans son monde.

Par peur, mais aussi par instinct de survie, et parce-que le maître des potions devinait allègrement que Potter ne l'avait pas attrapé ainsi pour lui proposer un bonbon au citron, Sévérus dégaina sa baguette et pointa l'adolescent.

Il était dans cette substance jusqu'aux genoux.

Harry arrêta de tirer son professeur, le doute et l'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage.

Sévérus ragea. Ne me dites pas qu'il ne se souvient même pas de ce que peux faire une baguette par Merlin ?!

Snape, dans le doute, ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et profita de la garde baissée du survivant pour le repousser d'un sort bref.

L'adolescent coula. Ne laissant que son sourire fou en dernière image.

Une fois libéré, Snape remonta tant bien que mal à la surface et regarda le miroir s'effacer progressivement pour faire place à une moquette violette.

C'était quoi ça ?

Sévérus fixa alors l'enfant de cinq ans. Ce dernier était accroupit par terre, serrant sa peluche dans ses bras de manière convulsive avant d'éclater en sanglot, puis de hurler. Tout commençait à se fissurer et Sévérus quitta l'esprit de l'enfant en urgence.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa immédiatement sur son fils.

Harry le regardait bizarrement.

- Pourquoi je ne dois pas me débattre ?

Sévérus fronça les sourcils.

Ils avaient failli le tuer. Autant l'adolescent en le noyant, que le gamin en l'enterrant vivant.

Et là, il le regardait en lui demandant ça ? Il avait encore tout oublié ?

Bizarre.

- Pour rien. Je vais te jeter des sorts qui vont te soigner, d'accord ? Après je vais te donner des potions pour que tu guérisses plus rapidement.

- D'accord Papa !

Snape ne voyait qu'une seule solution :

Potter était schizophrène.

Il y a deux minutes il voulait le tuer et là il le regardait, toujours avec cet espoir écœurant, lui faisant les yeux doux ?

Le Lord allait adorer ça. Potter semblait bien plus sombre que ce que tout le monde imaginait.

Un monstre dans un corps d'enfant. Sévérus se promit de se pencher au plus vite sur un moyen de rendre son apparence à Harry.

Si jamais la… chose qu'il avait vu dans ce lac rouge prenait le contrôle de l'enfant… il n'imaginait même pas le carnage.

La question était : Qui a bien pu blesser Potter à la façon moldu ? Pourquoi était-il comme ça maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à devenir comme ça ?

Cet amas d'innocence et de folie dans un si petit corps …

Ce n'était en rien normal. De toute façon, quand quelque chose sera normal avec l'Elu, rien que ce fait prouvera que ce n'est pas normal.

Sévérus soigna comme il le put l'enfant avant de l'allonger sur le matelas. Harry s'endormit assez rapidement, la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve n'étant pas étrangère à ce fait.

Au niveau de ses réserves de magies : que le Lord se rassure, Potter récupérait vite.

Sévérus referma la porte de la cellule de son, oh misère, fils.

Il parcourut les cachots, approcha des marches et … oh non mais que fait-il ?! Il retire sa cape ! Non … Méchant !

Bon ben on va improviser.

Sévérus Snape retira sa cape Voldemorienne (pourquoi ?) sa prestance et son agilité soudainement retrouvé, le vent n'ayant plus d'emprise sur lui, n'arrivant même pas à faire bouger un seul de ces cheveux gras comme de la pâte à tartiner, et grimpa une à une les marches menant à la civilisation, (quoique entre un gamin schizophrène et une face de serpent machiavélique…) Snape hésita un instant à faire demi-tour… et il fit demi-tour.

Se postant devant la cellule du survivant, il l'ouvrit et déposa d'un informulé sa cape sur le corps de l'enfant, l'empêchant de grelotter de froid, et s'empêchant par la même occasion de se casser la gueule dans les escaliers.

Snape, ou comment joindre l'utile à l'agréable … hum… bref.

Il remonta rapidement les marches et se dirigea vers les appartements du Lord.

Il avait passé plus d'une heure et demi en bas, le Lord allait s'impatienter.

&-Lacrimosa Van Ray-&

Lord Voldemort tenait de ses longs doigts fins un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

Il en bu une gorgée avec grâce et élégance, si on occultait le fait qu'un truc pas beau, ne pouvait, en toute logique, ne faire preuve, ni de grâce, ni d'élégance.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sévérus entra dans les appartements du Lord.

Lord qui plissa les yeux de colère.

_- Sévérus_ …

Oups. Ce ton ne valait rien qui vaille. Quoi ? Il avait bien fait son travail pourtant.

- Où est-elle ?

Mais de quoi voulez-t-il parler ? Où était-elle quoi ?

- De quoi parlez-vous Monseigneur ?

- Ne joue pas les malins avec moi ! C'était un pacte entre nous. C'était une promesse, un serment inviolable ! J'en ai pris soin, moi. Où est-elle ?

Ah, il commençait à comprendre.

- Elle est entre de bonne main.

- Non ! Si elle n'est pas entre les tiennes, elle n'est pas entre de bonne main ! Tu as voulu l'essayé, maintenant tu en es responsable !

- J'ai essayé Maître, mais …

- Mais ?

- Mais votre cape était trop lourde !

- Endoloris !

Arg. Il aurait su il aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant d'échanger sa cape avec son maître …

Quand une grimace de douleur apparue sur le visage de Snape, Voldemort esquissa un sourire sadique avant de lever le sort.

- Ne me provoque plus.

- Bien maître.

- Outre ce fait, j'attends ton rapport.

- Oui maître.

Et Sévérus abaissa ses barrières mentales, laissant le soin au Mage Noir de regarder son souvenir concernant Potter.

Sévérus s'attendant à voir un sourire mauvais sur le visage du Lord, parut surpris quand celui-ci afficha une mine soucieuse.

- Un problème my Lord ?

- Il va la tâcher.

- Hum ?

- Ma cape …

Sévérus Snape perdu le peu de superbe qu'il venait de retrouver.

* * *

Voilà ! Donc Harry a-t'il réellement tout oublier ? Le doute s'installe ...

Le nom du prochain chapitre est : La Magie Maternelle ! Titre plus qu'explicite vous en conviendrez !

Le prochain chapitre fait à l'heure actuelle plus de 3200 mots, c'est 1000 de plus que celui-ci et il n'est pas près d'être finit x)

Petit sondage parce-qu'on me pose des questions sur Draco, c'est vrai qu'il faut bien que je le foute quelque part mais j'en fait quoi ? Souffrance ou amitié ? Draco a toujours été tout seul, avoir un petit frère ça devrait lui faire plaisir ! Après on parle de Malfoy, l'arrogant Draco Malfoy donc je suis partagé ... J'espère que vous m'aiderez à trancher !

La suite arrivera avant la fin de la semaine ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, comme le disait **Ange Lapuce, **je vous autorise à m'Avada-Kedavra-riser par MP ! A la prochaine et lâchez des review ! ;)


	4. La Magie Maternelle

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde, vous allez bien ? Pas de camion qui vous poursuit ou de cours ennuyeux ? (si il y en a un qui me répond qu'il a jamais eu de cours ennuyeux, ben, putain il sait pas la chance qu'il a celui-là ...).

Comme d'habitude, pour les reviews, je suis plus qu'heureuse ! J'ai répondu à tout le monde, si je vous ai oublié, vous avez le droit de m'engueuler x) et j'ai posté le chapitre aujourd'hui pour éviter de mourir prématurément, à 18 ans à peine ce serait ballot ... (surtout mourir par MP ... la honte u_u).

Donc on est à **78** **reviews, 56 Followers et 34 favoris *_* ! **

Les anonymes :

**Jonathan, Vicky, Proki, Chachou, Kisis, Nepheria4 et Moi **(J'ai adoré ton pseudo x) Merci pour les encouragements ^^ !

J'ai essayé, mais je ne me sens pas encore capable de faire des Lemon, pourtant j'ai essayé, vous le remarquerez dans ce chapitre è_é !

Pour Lucius, j'ai peur de l'avoir fait OCC, et je pense qu'il l'est malheureusement, mais il me fallait quelqu'un de "doux" et c'est tombé sur lui (u_u)

Pardonnez-moi d'avance ...

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La Magie Maternelle :**

Les ordres du Lord avait été simple : passer sa cape à 20 degrés thermostat 12 avec deux cuillères de Skip nettoyant machine.

Hum.

Hormis cela, il avait surtout ordonné au nouveau Papa de Potter, cette information avait esquissé un sourire narquois sur son visage, mais, ne voulant pas se mettre Sévérus à dos, il n'avait fait aucune remarque, de monter le gamin dans ses appartements, histoire de le surveiller.

Il devait essayer de trouver une solution quant au nouveau physique de Potter, le Lord lui assurant que, niveau mental, il s'en chargerait.

Sévérus ordonna donc à son elfe, Piki, d'aménager une chambre d'enfant adjacente à la sienne.

Potter ne devait pas quitter ses quartiers, et encore moins le manoir, du moins, pour le moment.

Si le survivant se montrait docile, les restrictions à son encontre se montreraient rapidement beaucoup plus flexibles.

Cette idée n'enchanta guère Snape, mais c'est surtout la tête que risquait de tirer son amant qui allait être un problème.

Bah, tant pis, il s'y fera.

Snape descendit donc chercher Harry au cachot.

Il ouvrit la cellule et la regarda. Elle. La cape. Il la saisit avec dégout, se demandant si un vêtement pouvait souffrir d'un Doloris, ou être, dans une moindre mesure, Avada-Kedavra-riser.

Il entoura l'enfant avec, enfant qui n'émit qu'une légère plainte sonore, avant de remonter en direction de ses appartements, le gamin dans les bras.

- Piki !

- Oui, maître Sévérus …

- Est-ce-que la chambre est prête ?

- Oui maître Sévérus, Piki a fait comme le maître avait dit.

- Bien. Tu peux disposer.

Piki s'inclina bien bas, démontrant une fois de plus que les elfes de maisons ne disposaient d'aucune colonne vertébrale.

Sévérus ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Il y avait alors trois portes qui s'offraient à lui : l'une étant le dressing, l'autre la salle de bain et la troisième la chambre de son morveux.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, un sourire victorieux fendit pour la première fois son visage.

Vert.

Argent.

La chambre était décorée dans les couleurs de Serpentard.

Parfait.

Il déposa l'enfant sur le lit, et l'enterra sous les couches de couvertures. Vu son état de fatigue, il était au moins tranquille pendant quelques heures.

Récupérant la cape du Lord il la donna à Piki, lui répétant ce que le Lord lui avait conseillé plus tôt.

Libre de toutes corvées, Sévérus s'octroya enfin un petit plaisir. Allant sortir sa bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, il s'en servit un verre tout en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

A partir d'aujourd'hui il allait devoir surveiller le gamin et tenter de trouver une solution pour son apparence.

Si Lucius avait encore bu, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer !

Et mon chéri par ci, mon chéri par là … Oh regarde cette bague comme elle est belle, tu penses que cette robe mettrait ma silhouette en valeur ? Si tu m'aimes tu dois me le prouver ! Achète moi ces chaussures, elles iraient parfaitement bien avec la moquette …

Il adorerait lui répondre un jour : cette bague est moche, si tu étais une baleine, oui, ça mettrait ta silhouette en valeur, je ne t'aime pas et par Merlin ne gâche pas ma belle moquette !

Mais Lucius Malfoy fit comme d'habitude, se répétant que ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé et que, en public, il se devait de jouer le jeu.

En coulisse, c'était une autre histoire. Narcissa gambadait de droite à gauche, et Lucius … gambadait de droite à gauche également.

Du moins au début.

Il avait dû honorer sa femme et apporter une descendance à la famille de sang-pur Malfoy. Une fois cette corvée, car s'en était bien une, réalisée, le patriarche avait alors pu enfin se faire plaisir.

Tout d'abord des coups d'un soir, puis, finalement, avec son ami d'enfance.

Ça avait commencé comme étant censé rester une simple passade, mais ils étaient irrémédiablement attiré l'un par l'autre, et il l'avait rapidement compris.

Essayer le Maître des Potions, c'était l'adopter.

Ne tentant plus de lutter contre, Sévérus et Lucius était donc désormais amant.

Avec les avantages et les inconvénients qui allaient avec.

Mais depuis quelques temps, la relation entre Lucius et sa femme se montrait de plus en plus chaotique et en réalité, tout le monde n'attendait que ça. Qu'il divorce enfin et arrête de se crêper le chignon.

Même Draco avait fui les appartements de ses parents, leur hurlant dessus de divorcer par Merlin avant qu'il ne tue l'un des deux.

Ce sont ces propres mots.

A la suite de quoi, Lucius partit s'exiler chez Sévérus pendant que Draco allait régulièrement squatter son meilleur ami, Blaise.

Les papiers avançaient bien, mais le procès mettait du temps à arriver, entraînant avec lui l'attente, attente qui entraînait le stress, stress qui entraînait l'alcool, l'alcool sur Lucius entraînant invariablement un appétit sexuel assez insatiable.

C'est donc un Lucius en chaleur qui déboula dans les appartements de Sévérus.

Sévérus qui, à sa vue, se demanda brièvement si il était maudit.

- Lucius tu as vu ton état ?

- Oui ! Mais je suppose que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Je crois comprendre que ton cerveau du bas se porte très bien, c'est le cerveau du haut qui m'inquiète.

- Oh allez Sévérus, ne fait pas ton Raba joie…

- Je n'en ai pas envie Lucius, j'ai eu une journée des plus éreintantes …

- Alors laisse-moi te détendre…

Lucius s'approcha de Sévérus qui était assis négligemment sur son fauteuil. Il monta sur les genoux de son amant et commença à lui mordiller le cou.

- Lucius je te préviens que tu vas le regretter …

Lucius n'était pas en lui-même un problème. C'était plutôt le morveux de cinq ans à deux chambres plus loin qui posait problème … A deux chambres plus loin ?

Snape se détendit à cette pensée. Le morveux n'entendrait rien.

Balançant son verre de Whisky Pur Feu, Sévérus afficha une expression sadique.

Alors que Lucius allait s'attaquer aux lèvres de Sévérus, celui-ci plaqua les siennes sur celles de Lucius.

Lucius, surprit, ne réagit pas, si bien que Sévérus prit le soin de lui mordre férocement la lèvre inférieur, le faisant crier de douleur, et ouvrir la bouche par la même occasion.

C'était toujours Sévérus qui dominait.

D'un informulé, Snape déshabilla son amant tout en continuant de l'embrasser sauvagement, imposant son rythme, ne laissant le loisir à Lucius que de gémir.

Le soudain changement de température et la douleur causée par la morsure de Sévérus réveillèrent quelque peu Lucius.

- Sévérus…

- Je t'avais prévenu.

* * *

Vert.

Argent.

En ouvrant les yeux Harry se rendit compte que seuls ces couleurs habitaient la pièce.

Il se leva et commença donc son exploration.

Il demeurait tout de même sur ces gardes, au cas où le truc pas beau reviendrait pour lui faire du mal.

- Humpf …

Un bruit bizarre lui parvenait de la pièce d'à côté … Devait-il allez voir ?

Harry hésita. Et si son papa était en danger ?

C'est donc le regard déterminé qu'Harry Potter traversa la chambre le séparant du salon et entrouvrit la porte.

* * *

Violent.

Sévérus était toujours violent. Il avait à peine prit le temps de le préparer, le pénétrant brutalement, l'empalant avec férocité, se servant quelque part de lui pour évacuer sa colère et sa frustration du jour.

Mais c'est comme ça que Lucius l'aimait.

Dominant. Violent. Possessif.

Et malgré tout, Sévérus pouvait passer du blanc au noir, d'un romantisme fleur bleu à une violence effrayante.

Mais c'est comme ça que Lucius l'aimait.

Tantôt acariâtre, tantôt mélancolique, on ne pouvait pas réellement savoir le fond de sa pensée. Il restait un mystère à lui tout seul.

Mais c'est comme ça que Lucius l'aimait.

Et au bout du compte, malgré tout, Lucius en était heureux. Heureux d'être l'amant de Sévérus. Heureux de pouvoir partager sa vie avec lui. Et heureux d'être le seul à pouvoir admirer ses traits, déformés par la jouissance.

- Ah ! Sévérus !

C'est dans un dernier cri que Lucius Malfoy rendit les armes, le corps douloureusement arqué en arrière, les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte.

Sévérus lui, se contenta de fermer les yeux, et d'émettre un grognement animal.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

C'est donc en rouvrant les yeux que Lucius, regardant par-dessus le sofa, remarqua une petite frimousse parée de deux yeux couleurs émeraudes dépassée du cadre de la porte.

Là, maintenant, il se sentait beaucoup moins bien.

Sévérus, sentant son amant se tendre contre lui, l'interrogea du regard.

Mais Lucius ne bougeait pas, comme fasciné par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Sévérus, intrigué, se retira alors de son amant, arrachant un cri entre la douleur et le plaisir à ce dernier.

Lucius se rhabilla en vitesse, honteux.

Sévérus réajusta sa robe de sorcier et, se levant, remarqua enfin la raison de toute cette agitation.

- Papa c'est qui la dame ?

Manquait plus que ça …

Lucius afficha un air contrarié à la mention du mot dame dans la phrase. Et un encore plus au mot Papa. Encore sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Lucius éclata donc :

- Papa ! Papa ! Tu m'as trompé alors ! C'est le fils de qui, hein ? Bellatrix ? Me tromper, moi, avec ce vulgaire tapis de salle de bain, ce rideau de douche, ce vieux truc pas beau ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça, hein ? Je croyais que …

- C'est maman.

- Hein ?

Synchronisation parfaite de Lucius et Harry.

Sévérus esquissa un sourire narquois. Lucius empêcherait Harry de faire des bêtises. Harry empêchera Lucius de boire comme un trou. Sévérus aurait la paix et pourrait tranquillement trouver un moyen pour que le survivant retrouve son apparence.

Ou comment joindre l'utile à l'agréable par Snape le grand retour.

Les deux principaux concernés par ce plan machiavélique se regardaient dorénavant en chien de faïence.

- C'est MON amant !

- C'est MON papa !

- J'étais là avant toi morveux !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- On est fait l'un pour l'autre !

- On a les mêmes sseveux !

Chacun redoublait d'argument de plus en plus … absurde ?

Finalement Snape mit fin à cette joute verbale.

- Harry je te présente Lucius Malfoy. Lucius je ne te présente plus Harry Potter.

- Que …

- Il a … comment dire … rétrécit au lavage pour raison indéterminée.

- J'ai faim …

- Maman se fera un plaisir de te nourrir, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Mais …

- Après tout, c'est Papa qui le loge gratuitement, c'est Papa qui le nourrit gratuitement, c'est Papa qui l'aime sans rien attendre en retour, c'est Papa qui le soutient contre vent et marré, et Narcissa tant qu'on y est, c'est Papa qui le _soigne _quand maman revient saoul, c'est Papa qui …

- C'est bon Sévérus tais-toi j'ai compris !

Sévérus esquissa un sourire, amusée. Et un point pour Rurus', un !

- Je vais dans mon laboratoire commencer les recherches. Je t'expliquerais tout plus tard Lucius, rappelle-toi juste que c'est Potter et que …

- Harry !

Sévérus soupira.

- Bref, rappelle-toi juste que tu as en face de toi un Harry Potter amnésique de cinq ans avec une puissance magique non négligeable. Ne provoque pas sa colère car il a tendance à faire de la magie accidentelle assez puissante.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas me plier aux exigences de ce morveux.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Harry.

- Oui Papa ?

- Tu seras sage d'accord ? Si tu sens que tu vas être en colère, tu respires un grand coup, et tu penses à … quelque chose de joyeux pour te calmer. D'accord ?

- Ok.

- Bien, je serais dans mon laboratoire en cas de problème. Essaye de parler avec lui, histoire de voir s'il se souvient de quelque chose.

- D'accord je vais essayer …

- Et par Merlin donne lui un bain et trouve lui des vêtements.

- Ok …

- Merci Lucius.

Sévérus déposa un baiser bref mais doux sur les lèvres de son amant et partit en direction de son laboratoire, sa longue cape Voldemorienne … ah merde elle est encore au lavage … bon ben tant pis.

Avant de sentir une petite main saisir sa robe.

Sévérus se retourna et regarda Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi Maman elle a le droit à un bisou et pas moi ?

Lucius pouffa tout seul dans son coin.

Sévérus beaucoup moins. James, où que tu sois, soit maudit.

Snape s'accroupit, histoire d'être à la même hauteur que son fils, l'attrapa derrière la tête et déposa brièvement un baiser sur son front.

- Je reviens tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Je serais dans mon laboratoire, si tu veux venir me voir, frappe avant d'entrer parce-que ça peut être dangereux.

- O-oui p-papa …

Le gamin bafouillait et avait les joues rouges. Ce qui intrigua Snape aux premiers abords, mais bon, il se disait que, c'était une réaction normale pour un enfant de son âge.

Il se releva et partit s'enterrer dans son laboratoire.

Lucius soupira … Sa vengeance serait terrible foi de Malfoy. Lui donner le rôle de la nounou …

- Bien Potter …

- Harry !

- D'accord si tu veux, Harry, tu veux que l'on aille manger ?

- Oui !

- Bien alors suis-moi.

Lucius n'était pas très doué en cuisine, donc au lieu de faire cramer, voir exploser ladite cuisine, il appela Piki. Piki qui ne répondit évidemment pas à l'appel de celui qu'elle ne considérait pas comme son maître, et qui, en plus de cela, préférait surveiller la cape du Lord.

- Piki ! Raah ! Mais où il est ce stupide elfe de maison !

Harry le regardait bizarrement … Pourquoi Piki ? C'était quoi un elfe de maison ? Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour cuisiner à porter de main, alors pourquoi ne lui cuisinait-il rien ?

Donc pendant que Lucius faisait le tour des appartements en braillant à qui mieux mieux le doux nom de Piki, Harry avait déjà sorti une poêle, des œufs, du bacon, des saucisses, du pain de mie, du beurre, enfin bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour un bon déjeuner anglais.

Lucius en sentant une bonne odeur dans la cuisine parut intrigué. Qui pouvait cuisiner ?

Il approcha de la porte de la cuisine.

- Sévérus, c'est toi ?

Ce qu'il vit alors le surprit.

Harry maniait la poêle avec une dextérité digne d'un grand chef, sa longue cape Draconienne se fondant dans ses mouvements gracieux, pendant que sa magie remplissait une tasse de café et un bol de chocolat chaud, rattrapant au passage les tartines grillées, les beurrant avec grâce et rapidité … hum. Il cuisinait quoi.

Lucius s'éloigna en direction du laboratoire.

- Sévérus viens voir …

Chuchota-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lucius je suis occupé.

- Viens voir je te dis et parle moins fort.

Sévérus plaça un sort sur sa potion, histoire qu'elle ne bouge pas pendant qu'il suivait son amant en direction de la cuisine.

Arrivé dans la pièce, Sévérus fronça les sourcils.

Harry Potter, cinq ans cuisinait comme si il avait passé sa vie à le faire.

Mais ce qui inquiéta le Maître des Potions, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il aurait pu se tromper pendant toutes ces années sur l'enfance de l'élu ou encore sur ses qualités en potion, car les potions s'étaient comme la cuisine, mais plutôt ce regard terne, mort qu'affichait le survivant.

Regard qui lui rappelait malheureusement celui du Potter adolescent dans le lac de sang.

C'est pourquoi Snape arriva doucement, s'accroupit derrière Harry qui faisait cuir du bacon et le prit brutalement dans ses bras.

Harry s'immobilisa, lâchant la poêle.

L'expression précédemment morne sur le visage du survivant commençait à devenir folle.

Ces mêmes yeux, et ce même sourire que Sévérus avait aperçu dans son esprit.

Il le tourna le plaça face à lui et, ancrant son regard dans le sien, il dit d'une voix tellement douce, que lui-même ne se reconnaissait pas :

- Harry, réveille-toi …

Harry afficha alors une expression d'incompréhension. Harry ? Depuis quand ...

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent rapidement, retrouvant leur éclat enfantin, avant qu'un sourire joyeux ne fende son visage.

- Papa !

Mais Snape, lui, ne sourit pas.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Regarde Harry, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Il retourna alors son fils de façon à ce qu'il puisse voir la cuisine.

Tout sembla s'arrêter et tout ce que la magie du survivant faisait léviter tomba au sol. On put donc déclarer deux morts et un blessé grave : la tasse et le bol se fracassant au sol, et la tartine, qui, malgré les prières silencieuses de Lucius, tomba, vous l'aurez deviné, côté beurrée.

- Mais …

- Comment tu peux faire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- Harry comment tu as pu faire ça ! Tu n'en as ni l'âge, ni l'expérience. Tu as cinq ans !

- Mais je ne sais pas …

Le gamin commença à sangloter.

- Sévérus …

- Harry regarde-moi et explique-moi.

- Je ne sais pas, lâche-moi !

- Sévérus.

- Harry !

- Laisse-moi, Tais-toi je t'ai dit que JE NE SAVAIS PAS !

L'enfant avait placé ses mains sur ses oreilles et avait commencé à crier.

Les fenêtres commençaient à se fissurer, la magie du gamin devenant incontrôlable.

- Harry !

- Sévérus !

Lucius, en deux enjambées, arracha le morveux morveusant (oui je sais ça existe pas comme mot, mais, c'est moi l'auteur je fais ce que je veux) des griffes de son père et le prit dans ses bras.

- Chut, calme-toi Harry …

Harry s'accrocha à sa mère comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Chut …

Pendant que les sanglots d'Harry se calmaient petit à petit, Lucius lui caressait les cheveux, tentant de l'apaiser.

Les pleurs d'Harry s'asséchèrent progressivement.

Lucius fusilla Sévérus du regard.

On pouvait traduire leur joute visuelle et silencieuse par ça :

- Il a cinq ans !

- Il cuisinait !

- Tu lui as fait peur !

- Il a encore oublié ce n'était pas normal, je devais savoir comment !

- Tu as bien vu qu'il ne savait pas !

- Non il a juste esquivé la question !

- Tout ça c'est la faute de ton stupide elfe de maison !

Bref il s'engueulait. Par regard noir interposé. Silencieusement. Puissant, hein ?

Sévérus se releva, soupirant, et partit en direction de son laboratoire, se disant qu'il avait intérêt à trouver une solution, et rapidement.

Il appela tout de même Piki, l'engueula, et lui ordonna d'obéir dorénavant à Lucius.

Lucius, lui, éloigna légèrement Harry de son épaule et le regarda dans les yeux.

- On va aller prendre un bain, d'accord.

- Oui, maman …

- Piki !

L'elfe arriva et s'inclina.

- Oui, affreux et mal coiffé maître Lucius, que puis-je pour vous, votre Sainte Horreureté ?

Lucius tiqua. Cet elfe finirait mort, foi de Malfoy. Mais bon, pour le moment, il lui avait déjà répondu, c'était déjà ça.

- Prépare nous un copieux déjeuner s'il te plaît.

- Bien votre Sainte Mocheté.

Lucius, narcissique pour deux sous, eu du mal à avaler la couleuvre. Tant pis pour sa vengeance concernant Sévérus, Piki mourait avant la fin de la semaine foi de … oh non pas encore Malfoy faudrait que je trouve autre chose … humm … foi de sorcier de sang pur arrogant qui pète plus haut que son cul.

Ouais ce n'était pas mauvais.

Il entra dans les appartements de Sévérus, en profita pour faire visiter les lieux, à son morveux auto-proclamé.

- Ça c'est la chambre de maman et papa.

- D'accord.

- La porte avec la petite pancarte dorée où il y a marqué Harry c'est ta chambre, à gauche c'est l'armoire où il y a tous les vêtements et à droite c'est la salle de bain. Tu as compris ?

- Oui Maman.

Contrairement à Sévérus, Lucius trouvait que Maman ça sonnait bien. A priori les mamans étaient douces et gentilles, pleines de qualités et … bref ça renforçait son égaux quoi.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain et, déposant le survivant sur le sol, il ouvrit les robinets.

Une fois cela fait, il installe son fils dedans, fils, qui, à la vue de la mousse, verte, que Lucius avait incorporé dans le bain, ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait plus d'eau en dehors de la baignoire que dedans.

- Harry ne fait pas ça ! Il ne faut pas … gaspiller l'eau.

Et une pensée pour l'écologie, une !

Lucius Malfoy avait accompli sa bonne action de la décennie.

- D'accord maman !

Et l'enfant se remit à jouer, beaucoup plus calmement.

Lucius s'étonna de l'obéissance d'Harry. Il n'a même pas râlé, ou protester. Il l'a juste regardé dans les yeux, sourit et obéit.

Il se souvenait encore de Draco. Lui il marmonnait un oui papa quand on lui faisait une réflexion, faisait la tête et tentait de nous faire culpabiliser.

Lucius chassa vite ces pensées de son esprit. Chaque enfant avait une façon différente de réagir, un point c'est tout.

Il lava Harry, prenant bien soin de dégraisser ses cheveux. Il remarqua, tout comme Sévérus, les cicatrices plus claires qui parsemaient le corps du survivant, mais ne s'attarda pas dessus. Il irait poser ses questions à son amant plus tard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucius sortit de la salle de bain avec un Harry tout propre emmitouflé dans une grande serviette blanche dans les bras.

Il se dirigea vers la penderie, saisit une robe et l'ajusta a la taille de son morveux. Il en fit de même pour les sous-vêtements.

Il aida Harry à s'habiller et, arrivant dans la cuisine, ils purent découvrir un copieux déjeuner.

Alors que Lucius s'empiffrait, avec grâce et élégance, mais s'empiffrait quand même, Harry ne s'était encore rien servit.

- Un problème ?

- Non …

- Alors sert-toi.

Mais le gamin semblait angoissé. Il bougea frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as Harry ?

- Je n'ai pas faim …

Ce par quoi son estomac s'empressa de contredire par un joli gargouillement.

- Ton estomac gargouille, tu vois bien que tu as faim. Pourquoi tu ne te sers pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je sens que je n'en ai pas... le droit ?

Lucius haussa gracieusement un sourcil, perplexe.

Pas le droit de se nourrir ?

Il attrapa l'assiette de son fils et le servit copieusement, même un peu trop.

- Mange.

- Mais … il y en a trop ...

- Mange j'ai dit, c'est un ordre.

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme et dans l'estomac, qu'Harry mangea.

Lucius le surveillait d'un œil critique.

Harry tenta le coup du snif sonore, cette technique, bien qu'efficace sur son père, semblait, par contre, inefficace sur sa mère.

Dommage il avait essayé …

Lucius attendit que son fils est finit et l'autorisa à quitter la table.

Il ordonna à l'elfe de débarrasser le repas et partit en direction du salon.

S'asseyant dans le sofa qui avait précédemment été le témoin d'une scène pas très catholique, Lucius installa Harry sur ses genoux.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Hein ?

- Répond juste à la question.

- Harry.

- Bien. Quel âge tu as ?

- J'ai cinq ans !

Cri de fierté appuyé par les doigts de l'enfant qui affichait 5.

- Tu sais compter ?

- Oui !

- Jusqu'à combien ?

- Jusqu'à 17 !

- Hum. Tu sais lire ?

- Non.

- Tu sais où on est ?

- Hein ?

- On est dans le monde magique.

- C'est quoi ?

Lucius fit venir à lui d'un Accio un livre sur l'histoire de la Magie. Il allait apprendre au morveux à lire tout en lui expliquant le monde dans lequel il vivait.

* * *

Raté.

Sévérus s'entraînait sur des bébés rats, et pour le moment, à part devenir bleu, cracher des bulles ou exploser dans un couinement sinistre, il n'arrivait pas à les faire grandir.

Ce qui l'agaçait fortement.

La soudaine apparence de Potter ne pouvait, de l'avis de Sévérus, pas être dû à une quelconque potion, mais bien à sa magie.

Hors, si Harry ne souhaitait pas redevenir grand, rien ne pourrait le faire grandir à sa place.

Il lui faudrait un échantillon de la magie du gamin. Elle lui paraissait plus sombre que par le passé.

Il verrait cela demain. Pour le moment, il devait également trouver une potion pour rendre son apparence à son maître.

Il disposait d'un échantillon de sang mais n'avançait pas plus de ce côté-là.

Alors qu'il allait retourner dans le salon, Snape se rappela brutalement d'une chose : il devait aller voir Albus pour lui faire son rapport.

Oui, mais lui dire quoi ? Vérité ou mensonge ?

Sévérus prit la direction de sa cheminée, se servit une quantité généreuse de Poudre de Cheminette avant d'énoncer très clairement :

- Bureau D'Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard.

Il avait fait son choix. Le Lord lui avait laissé carte blanche. Le Monde de la Magie allait connaître un certain chaos dans les jours à venir.

* * *

Une bourde.

Albus Dumbledore avait fait une sacrée bourde.

Sévérus n'avait que très récemment était rappelé par son maître. Tout le monde ignorait dans quel état pouvait bien se trouver le Survivant.

C'est donc en grignotant des bonbons à une vitesse humainement impossible que le Directeur de Poudlard attendit la sentence.

Sévérus arriva quelques minutes après par la cheminée, se redressant avec grâce, mais comme il lui manquait sa cape, l'effet était un peu moins impressionnant.

- Sévérus mon petit, un bonbon au citron ? Dites-moi tout !

- Bonjour à vous aussi Albus.

Le ton de Sévérus se voulait cassant. Dumbledore le remarqua immédiatement et ses yeux pétillant s'assombrirent progressivement. Il prit alors un ton sérieux qui contrastait avec celui employé plus tôt.

- C'est si grave que cela ?

- Oui, Potter est ... il est mort Albus.

- Comment ? C'est impossible !

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la torturé jusqu'à la folie Albus, que vouliez-vous qu'il fasse d'autre ?

- Tom perdrait beaucoup à tuer Harry.

- Ils sont ennemis mortel je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un Horcruxe Sévérus ?

- Oui je le sais Albus. Mais cette théorie est complétement absurde.

- Non. Tom a caché plusieurs Horcruxes, comment croyez-vous qu'il survit à chaque fois ?

- Et donc, que tentez-vous de me dire ?

- Harry a, avec l'aide de Miss Granger et la maladresse de Mr Weasley, commencé à les chercher, et à les détruire.

- Oui ?

- En l'absence de Mr Potter, ils ont tout de même continué la quête des Horcruxes et les ont tous détruit, du moins presque, avec mon aide.

- Comment cela presque ?

- Le Lord a un dernier Horcruxe que lui-même ignore. C'est Potter lui-même.

- Comment …

- Le soir où l'Avada-Kedavra s'est retourné contre lui, un fragment de son âme s'est échappé et s'est accroché à la seule personne en vie à proximité.

- Harry Potter...

- Mais le problème devrait rapidement être résolu, si vous me dites qu'Harry est mort … Vous ne devez ébruiter cette information sous aucun prétexte, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit en aucun cas être au courant.

Une sourde colère s'empara de Sévérus. Son mentor se montrait encore plus atroce que Voldemort lui-même.

- Bien, Albus.

- Bien, bien. Faites disparaître le corps, si il en reste quelque chose évidemment. Et prévenez-moi de la prochaine attaque de Tom. Je ferais en sorte de nous débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute.

- Bien.

- Tu peux disposer Sévérus.

Et il ne se fit pas prier. Sévérus rentra au manoir Malfoy énervé.

Il partit faire son rapport au Lord, le mettant au courant qu'Harry était, hypothétiquement, un de ses Horcruxes.

Son maître affichait une mine réellement soucieuse.

- Un problème my Lord ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'Harry pouvait être un de mes Horcruxes ...

- L'information vient du vieux vieillard sénile, alors on ne peut pas être sûre de sa fiabilité à 100%.

- Oui, mais ça expliquerait pas mal de choses ...

- C'est vrai.

- Il y aurait un moyen très simple de vérifier. Fait une prise de magie à Potter. Tu as toujours mon flacon de sang ? Mélange-les et dis-moi ce que tu obtiens.

- Bien maître.

- Demain, vers 7h, tu m'amèneras le gamin. Je vais commencer à le former.

- Bien maître.

Et Sévérus s'éclipsa retournant dans ces appartements.

* * *

Le gamin s'était finalement endormit.

Mine de rien, il était très curieux pour son âge et apprenait à une vitesse assez ... délirante.

Lucius le reconnaissait. A commencer par un simple livre sur l'histoire des trois frères, il avait finit par raconter TOUTE l'histoire de la magie, de Morgane et Merlin, en passant par tous les plus grands mages noirs de l'époque, Voldemort, Le bonhomme Michelin et même l'écureuil con de la caisse d'épargne ... Ben oui, lui aussi c'est un méchant, faut pas croire ! Un écureuil comme mascotte pour vous casser les noisettes, pour vous piquer vos sous, vous trouvez pas ça louche vous ?

Alors qu'il fermait la porte de son morveux, deux bras l'enlacèrent subitement.

- Ah, Sévérus tu es revenu ?

- Hum.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

- Rien.

Sa prise autour de Lucius se ressera.

- Sévérus ?

- Albus ... il est vraiment ...

- Vraiment ?

- Laisse-tomber, il m'a déçu c'est tout ...

- Je vois.

Sévérus commença à mordiller le cou de Lucius.

- Sévérus, tu ...

Mais les tentatives de protestations de Lucius n'aboutirent pas. Sévérus fit glisser ses lèvres du cou vers l'arrière de l'oreille droite de son amant, laissant une traînée humide, et se mit à la laper. Lucius se tendit dans la seconde qui suit.

- Harry est ...

- Entrain de dormir Lucius.

Et c'est sur cette conclusion que Sévérus détruisa le peu de résistance de son amant, lui croquant avec appétit le lobe de l'oreille.

Lucius soupira de plaisir, s'affaissant sans aucune retenue contre le torse de son amant. Sévérus, habitué à autant d'abandon, retourna délicatement son amant entre ses bras, et tout en l'embrassant lentement, le poussa en direction du lit.

Leur vêtement tombant un à un sur le chemin.

Lucius tomba donc, à moitié nu, sur le dos, Sévérus au-dessus de lui, leur position ne traduisant que luxure et débauche.

Lucius avait chaud. Il préférait quand Sévérus était violent, car au moins, c'était rapide ... Quand Sévérus était d'humeur joueuse, la plupart du temps, il en prenait pour plusieurs heures ... C'était une véritable torture ...

- Sévérus tu ...

- SBLAM !

Ou comment se faire haïr des fans de yaoi en moins d'un mot. Ou comment casser une porte avec brutalité.

Harry déboula dans la chambre, pris un virage à 90°, et rentra dans la salle de bain.

Les bruits qui en suivirent pourraient être traduit par :

- Bleurp !

Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, le Survivant rendait son déjeuner.

Sévérus tiqua, frustré.

Lucius, lui, se redressa et, remettant sommairement son pantalon, alla voir son fils.

- Harry tu vas bien ?

Ledit Harry convulsait et vomissait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

- Sévérus ...

- Je vais chercher des potions, je reviens.

Ainsi furent les paroles du grand Sévérus Snape, qui s'envola en direction de son laboratoire, frustrée, une envolée de boxer Snapien derrière lui ...

* * *

La créature siffla de contentement.

Une fois parée de cette atout indispensable, son maître la remarquera enfin.

Le truc pas beau et vicieux esquissa un sourire diabolique (enfin autant qu'il le put).

Ni Snape, ni Lucius, ni le gamin Potter ne pourrait plus rien faire.

Lucius n'en ayant plus, Narcissa ne sachant pas faire la lessive, lui avait tué sa dernière.

Potter l'avait perdu. Etant invisible, on peut dire, que, pour la retrouver, il fallait en avoir envie.

Quand à Sévérus, il avait oser confié celle de son maître à ce morveux.

Piki gisait au sol, inerte.

Nagini rentra ses crocs. Elle avait accomplie son devoir. Elle l'avait vengée. Le Lord sera très fier d'elle.

Le serpent s'en retourna, quittant la buanderie dans une envolée de cape Voldemorienne, vêtement qui lui donnait, honnêtement, plus l'aspect d'un parapluie que celui d'un Serpent de Mage Noir en puissance, un légé filet de sang coulant sur ses écailles, la machine à laver tournant encore, remplissant la pièce d'un bruit sinistre ...

Du skip nettoyant machine ... c'est cela qui perdit Piki.

* * *

Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : sans commentaires pour la fin ... u_u

Elle a été écrite à 01:11 du matin (ou du soir, va savoir...) on a pas forcément toute sa tête !

J'attends votre avis avec impatience ^^ !


	5. La Magie du Professorat

La barre des 100 reviews o_O ! J'ai passé la barre des 100 reviews *_* ! OOUUAAAIIS ! XD

**" Fait la danse de la victoire avec ****Naifu-Sasu "  
**Hum ... un peu de sérieux que diable.

Donc : **106 reviews** (OOUUAAiiiiiis ! Bon d'accord j'arrête ...), **39 Favories** et **66 Followers ! **

Non franchement je m'y attendais pas et je vous remercie pour vos encouragements, vos remarques, vos hypothèses, vos avis ... :')

Les reviews ça motive vraiment (il devrait le faire breveté ce truc è_é) Là le 5ème est sortit tout seul ! En postant le premier chap' j'avais peur de ne pas poster régulièrement mais en faite ça vient tout seul ^^

Par contre : ce chapitre est plus sombre de mon avis, et donc un peu moins drôle, enfin c'est à vous de trancher :)

Comme pour le quatrième, mes fins de chapitres sont de pires en pires donc oui, là je pense que vous m'avez vraiment perdu u_u

Je remercie également les anonymes :

**Chachou, Kisis, Proki** (merci de soutenir ma connerie xD) et** cha'59 !  
**

Bonne Lecture ;)

* * *

**La Magie du Professorat :**

Plus tôt dans la journée, quelque part dans le manoir Malfoy, en présence d'un Malfoyen, avec un égo Malfoie, des manières Malfogiques …

Piki se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

Après tout, son maître avait toujours raison, mais Lucius Malfoy étant ce qu'il était, il avait réussi à convaincre la pauvre créature d'utiliser HOMO.

Quelle erreur !

Mais le résultat était là : la cape avait déteint.

Lucius, à cette vue, avait étiré un sourire sadique, avant de repartir tranquillement finir la lecture à son morveux.

Une cape noire qui n'était pas noire, c'était le summum du sacrilège capiale !

L'elfe de maison s'en fracassa le crâne avec joie. Son maître allait la tuer. Le maître du maître allait également la tuer. A part ça, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ce que la créature ne savait pas c'est qu'elle allait mourir des crocs du Serpent du Maître du Maître !

Elle avait bien essayée de placer des sorts d'illusions dessus, mais qui pourrait tromper la vue de Voldemort ? Pas un simple Glamour vestimentaire en tout cas …

Alors que l'esclave allait s'arracher le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait, il entendit un sifflement derrière lui.

La suite je ne vous la raconte pas, Nagini avait été horrifié de l'état du bien de son maître adoré et avait sauvagement punit l'elfe, allant jusqu'à le tuer.

Se disant que, de toute façon, vu son état, le Lord n'en voudrait plus, l'Horcruxe avait alors décidé de porter la cape, se disant que comme cela son maître arrêterait de penser à Potter, à Sévérus, à Dumbledore et à ses capes pour, enfin, la remarquer.

Le problème, c'est que Voldemort n'avait pas vraiment la même vision des choses…

* * *

Un Horcruxe.

Harry Potter serait donc un Horcruxe.

Cela expliquerait bien des choses. Harry était Fourchelangue sans être un descendant de Serpentard, Sévérus le lui avait dit. Quand il se trouvait à proximité du garçon, il pouvait, s'il le désirait, le faire souffrir via le lien qu'il entretenait par la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Néanmoins depuis la nouvelle condition du gamin, le Lord évitait de toucher, de près ou de loin, à ce qui pourrait causer encore plus de dégât, si c'était possible, dans l'esprit détruit de l'enfant.

Car le Mage Noir n'était pas dupe. La vision que lui avait montrée Sévérus l'avait profondément marquée. La magie du gamin était sombre et n'appelait qu'à la vengeance, au sang, à la folie...

Ce petit de cinq ans n'était pas normal. Trop innocent. Trop hypocrite. Même si il avait, effectivement, perdu la mémoire, il se souvenait encore de certaine chose. Il l'avait tout de suite identifié comme un ennemi. En y repensant, le petit sourire que lui avait sorti Potter en prononçant le fameux « T'es moche » était plus que sadique.

Le gamin savait à ce moment-là, et il en mettrait son Queudever à couper, qu'il allait provoquer sa colère.

De plus, on ne faisait pas de Doloris sans baguette à cinq ans. Même avec baguette d'ailleurs …

C'était un Impardonnable, un sort de magie noire.

Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, Harry Potter, 17 ans, n'avait jamais pu lancer le moindre sort de torture, malgré toute sa haine, malgré tout son ressentiment …

Il n'avait jamais souhaité réellement le faire souffrir. C'est cela qui aurait fait la différence au combat.

La volonté.

Et là, sa version enfant en était soudainement capable ? Louche.

Mais le paramètre Horcruxe éclaira soudain le Lord.

Un oubli de mémoire ? Du jour au lendemain ?

Mensonge.

Harry Potter, 5 ans, n'avait en rien oublié sa vie. Il a juste trouvé la force de repousser toute sa folie temporairement avec l'aide, et là le Lord en était sûr, de son morceau d'âme. Tom se connaissait.

Mais justement, seulement temporairement.

Il ne lui restait en tout et pour tout que deux Horcruxes : Nagini et Potter.

Il n'avait pas pu aller achever sa Némésis, cloué au lit par la douleur de sentir ses morceaux d'âmes disparaître.

Mais c'était mieux ainsi.

Le vieux fou n'avait pas connaissance que Nagini était un Horcruxe. Quant à Potter, Dumbledore le croyait désormais mort.

Ce qui n'était pas complètement faux.

Mais le gamin avait-il déjà réellement été en vie ?

Le Lord en doutait sérieusement.

Même s'il avait ordonné à ses Mangemorts de le briser, Voldemort avait sous-entendu qu'il voulait tout de même pouvoir encore tenir une conversation avec son ennemi.

Briser sa volonté de se battre, pas son esprit.

Hors, le gamin, au lieu de lutter, avait laissé la douleur le consumer. D'où son état à l'heure actuelle.

La seule raison pour laquelle un être humain aurait pu abandonner ce combat, c'était s'il n'avait rien pour le raccrocher à la vie.

Pourtant, tout le monde à une raison de vivre.

Voldemort c'était de tuer le vieux fou et de soumettre les moldus, pour que d'autres enfants magiques nés de moldus, ou adoptés par eux ne subissent pas le même sort que lui.

C'était son combat.

Sévérus, c'était de pouvoir se libérer de sa dette envers sa chère Lilly.

C'était son combat.

Draco de ne plus être seul.

C'était son combat.

Lucius, de pouvoir avoir une famille, une vraie, pas une imposée. Quelqu'un qu'il aimerait et des enfants.

C'était son combat.

Narcissa, c'était de pouvoir s'assortir avec la moquette.

C'était … c'était … je ne sais pas.

Et Potter dans tout cela ? Il avait bien des amis, non ? Il avait même une sangsue … oups pardon lapsus (révélateur) je voulais dire une petite amie. Il adorait le Quidditch et était choyé quand il rentrait chez les Dursley …

Voldemort ne comprenait pas. Et Voldemort n'aime pas ne pas comprendre.

Potter va en prendre pour son grade.

Même si c'est contre sa volonté, il ne laissera pas son dernier Horcruxe mourir.

Ni se laisser envahir par la folie.

* * *

Sévérus avait fait aussi vite qu'il avait pu.

Harry avait vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé, son estomac ayant été privé de nourriture pendant plus de deux mois, il n'avait pas supporté une aussi grande quantité d'aliment solide en si peu de temps.

Mais Sévérus n'avait en rien engueulé Lucius pour cela. C'était lui le maître des potions, il aurait dû prévenir son amant.

Après moult et moult potion, Harry, recroquevillé dans les bras de sa mère, avait arrêté de convulser et de se tordre de douleur.

Il s'endormait petit à petit.

Lucius se releva, le gamin dans les bras.

- Je vais le coucher Sévérus.

- Oui, pendant ce temps je vais appeler Piki pour quelle nettoie tout cela. Piki !

Mais la pauvre Piki gisant à l'heure actuelle morte dans la buanderie, personne ne répondit à son appel.

- Piki !

Sévérus haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Lucius venait de refermer la porte de la chambre d'Harry.

- Tu veux que j'appelle l'un des miens ?

- Non pas la peine, je vais nettoyer cela moi-même.

Un sort et ce fut vite réglé.

- D'accord. Et désolé pour Harry, c'est moi qui l'ai forcé à manger, mais il ne voulait rien avaler …

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais dû le savoir ça va faire plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait rien avalé de consistent. Mais c'est pourtant lui qui avait dit qu'il avait faim, non ?

- C'est vrai. Il était hésitant, me scrutant avec peur, comme si j'allais le frapper d'une seconde à l'autre s'il se servait quoique ce soit à manger.

- Hum.

Lucius et Sévérus se regardait, un éclair de compréhension les traversant. Ils avaient eu la même pensée.

Une petite visite chez les Dursley s'imposait.

Sévérus se coucha sur le lit, pendant que Lucius avançait vers lui d'une démarche féline.

- Bien, et si l'on continuait ce que l'on avait commencé …

* * *

Il se sentait mal.

Nauséeux, fiévreux, transpirant et mal.

Mais sa mère étant partit pour rendre visite à des membres de la famille, Harry avait donc dû se plier aux ordres de son père qui lui avait dit, que, avec la quantité de potion qu'il avait dans le sang, il pouvait parfaitement suivre les cours du vieux truc pas beau.

Et depuis quand les enfants de 5 ans devait suivre des cours ? Poudlard commençait à 11 ans que diable !

Et sa mère, partir rendre visite à de la famille … pff … Si cela s'appelait le manoir Malfoy, c'est bien que, logiquement, TOUTE la famille Malfoy devait vivre dedans !

Je vous jure ces aristocrates …

C'est donc un Harry Potter bougon qui arriva devant la porte des appartements du Lord, accompagné de son père évidement.

Sévérus toqua doucement à la porte, et quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, il invita son fils à rentrer, puis pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.

- Ah Sévérus, tu es en retard …

- Excusez-moi my Lord mais Harry est tombé gravement malade cette nuit, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est de nouveau sur pied.

Ce par quoi le dit Harry répliqua par un regard noir.

- Bien, alors je vais vous laisser. Harry tu es sage d'accord ?

- Non ne me laisse pas !

- Mais je reviens te chercher ce soir. Tu verras c'est amusant de pratiquer la magie.

- Non !

- Harry ne discute pas !

- T'es méchant ! Tu m'abandonnes tout seul ici !

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, le Lord est avec toi. C'est un grand magicien et …

- Maman m'a déjà expliqué tout cela, mais je m'en fiche je ne veux pas !

- Suffit Harry ! Tu resteras ici et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Et sur ceux, Sévérus quitta les appartements de son maître, essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire les images d'un petit Harry larmoyant le suppliant de rester.

Merlin que c'était dur de lâcher la main à son enfant devant l'école. Snape compatissait.

Harry, lui, avait baissé la tête, les larmes refusant de couler.

Il l'avait abandonné. _Il est comme les autres ! _

Une vitre commença à se fissurer lentement. Voldemort observa le gamin.

Explosion ou pas explosion, that is the question.

Harry releva la tête, fusilla la porte du regard, avant de finalement hurler, laissant ses larmes ruisseler :

- Je te HAIS !

Explosion donc.

Voldemort esquissa un léger mouvement de baguette, plaçant un bouclier autour de lui. Son Horcruxe n'en avait à priori pas besoin, étant la source de l'explosion, sa magie ne le blessait pas.

Quand tout ce qui pouvait exploser explosa, Voldemort répara tout et décida de prendre les choses en main. Vu l'état émotionnel de l'enfant, c'était le moment idéal. En colère, on réfléchissait moins, on agissait plus par instinct. Si le vrai Harry était bel et bien là comme il le supposait, il laisserait plus facilement d'indice.

- Alors on a fini de piquer sa crise ? Tu as passé l'âge maintenant Harry.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les larmes sur les joues de l'enfant s'étaient asséchées. Il fixait toujours la porte, une tristesse dans le regard, attendant visiblement qu'elle s'ouvre comme par Miracle et que son père apparaisse pour l'emmener loin d'ici. L'emmener loin de lui.

- Regarde-moi quand je te parle Harry et j'exige une réponse : je pense que tu as passé l'âge maintenant pour te permettre ce genre de comportement.

Mais le gamin ne lui répondit toujours pas. Voldemort se déplaça alors et se posta devant l'enfant.

Enfant qui leva alors la tête jusqu'à celle de son interlocuteur, le regardant d'une haine profonde.

- Un enfant de ton âge ne devrait pas avoir un tel regard.

L'enfant s'était brièvement statufié, avant de baisser les yeux.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui j'ai passé l'âge de faire des caprices.

- Bien tu m'en vois ravit. Je suis le professeur Jedusor et c'est moi qui t'apprendrais à contrôler ta magie pour que ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt ne se reproduise plus.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien.

Voldemort s'installa alors dans un sofa et invita le gamin à monter sur ses genoux.

- Viens.

- Non.

- Viens et obéit. Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir ton papa et ta maman n'est–ce pas ?

Harry le mitraillait façon Kalachnikov. Il jouait en plus sur la corde sensible le salaud.

C'est donc à contre cœur qu'Harry s'installa sur les genoux du truc pas beau.

Voldemort posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'élu, qui avait les muscles tendus comme un arc, pour les masser doucement.

Harry, au contact des doigts longs et fins sursauta de surprise avant de gémir de douleur.

- Il faut que tu sois descendu ou le prochain exercice ne pourra pas être réalisé. Je veux que tu plonges en toi, et que tu trouves ta magie. Ne fait qu'un avec elle, ressent-là.

- D'accord mais enlevez vos doigts !

- Non tu n'es pas du tout détendu, et à mon humble avis tu ne sais même pas comment l'être.

- C'est faux.

- C'est vrai. Laisse toi faire et ne discute pas. Recherche ta magie.

Les mouvements du Lord, bien que doux, appuyait sur des nerfs à vifs. Harry était sur ses gardes et tous les muscles que Voldemort dénouait se renouaient quelques minutes après.

Tom soupira d'agacement et retourna l'élu face à lui :

- Détends-toi bon sang.

- Non !

- Tu pourrais avoir confiance et te reposer sur moi.

- Avoir confiance …

Un éclair de folie passa dans les yeux du survivant. Éclair que Voldemort ne loupa pas. La confiance semblait poser un problème au survivant et bien soit …

Voldemort remit le gamin dos à lui et, l'attrapant au ventre, le plaqua d'autorité contre son torse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous …

- Tais-toi.

Se concentrant, il fit sortir sa magie en vague, qui prit rapidement la forme de tentacule.

Harry prit peur. Qu'allait-il encore lui faire ?

Tentant de se dégager, il se rendit compte que, malgré son apparence fébrile, Lord Voldemort n'avait en rien perdu sa force (légendaire ?).

Les tentacules s'enroulèrent progressivement autour d'Harry, diffusant une douce impression d'euphorie, agissant comme de la drogue.

Son regard se voilà peu à peu et Harry finit par se blottir encore plus si cela était possible contre son pire ennemi.

Voldemort esquissa un sourire à cette constatation : Harry était, pour sûr, son Horcruxe. Quand il faisait cela, Nagini ne voulait plus le quitter après. Sa magie réclamait son bien. Et Potter était sien.

Le Lord en profita donc et murmura à l'oreille du survivant :

- Pourquoi Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi tout ça ?

_- Pour … _

Voldemort le regardait bizarrement : le gamin avait parlé en Fourchelangue et ne s'en rendait visiblement pas compte. Pour l'inciter à parler, Tom lui répondit donc dans la même langue :

_- Pour ? _

_- Pour lui …_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour qu'il paye … il … me la prit, il ne veut pas …me la rendre..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris Harry ? _

_- Ma … _

Mais Harry redescendit bien vite sur terre, se rendant compte de la boulette qu'il avait failli laisser échapper.

Personne ne devait savoir. Personne ne devait interférer.

C'était son combat.

Sa magie contra violemment celle de Voldemort et sous la surprise celui-ci desserra sa prise, laissant le loisir au gamin de fuir en direction de la porte.

Porte qui malheureusement pour lui était fermée.

- Non ! Laissez-moi sortir !

- Harry …

Voldemort s'était levé et s'approchait de la porte. Le survivant se retrouva prit en sandwich entre le Lord à 2 mètres devant lui et la porte dans son dos.

La panique commençait à le gagner et ça se voyait. Il avait pâli considérablement et son iris bougeait frénétiquement de droite à gauche, cherchant une sortie, une échappatoire …

- Harry …

Voldemort avançait doucement. En état de panique, Le Lord n'imaginait même pas la puissance de la magie du survivant s'il venait à en perdre le contrôle. L'explosion qui avait eu lieu plus tôt n'était en rien comparable.

Voldemort avançait toujours lentement, arriva devant sa Némésis, et alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur le visage d'Harry, pour essayer de le calmer et de lui faire reprendre contact avec la réalité, une bande rouge apparu en bas de l'iris d'Harry, soulignant sa pupille.

La seconde d'après, Voldemort se retrouvait au sol, sur le dos, un Harry Potter de 17 ans, nu comme un ver le surplombant.

Une fois la surprise passée, Le Lord se reprit bien vite.

- Harry, enchanté de te revoir.

- TA GUEULE !

Les mains du survivant qui encadraient le visage de Voldemort se posèrent progressivement sur les oreilles du survivant, comme si il tentait d'échapper à un bruit que lui seul entendait.

- Tais-toi …

- Harry il faut que tu te calmes.

- Tais-toi …

- Harry …

- TAIS-TOI !

Voldemort, énervé, inversa rapidement les positions.

Surplombant l'élu, il saisit ses mains et les plaqua de chaque côté de la tête du survivant les maintenant prisonnières.

- Je te conseillerais de te calmer Potter.

L'utilisation du Potter ramena Harry quelque peu à la réalité.

Voyant un éclair de lucidité tenter de faire surface dans ce regard empli de folie, Voldemort continua.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu entends ?

- Des cris … ils crient … tous … et je …

- Tu ?

Mais Harry recommença à se tortiller de douleur, tentant d'échapper à la poigne du Lord pour se boucher les oreilles, pour faire taire les sons, pour faire taire les bruits, pour faire taire leurs cris.

Il gémissait de douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus …

Voldemort, voyant que son Horcruxe allait tourner de l'œil, lui colla une puissante claque.

- Tu as tout intérêt à rester avec moi Potter je n'en ai pas fini avec toi …

Le survivant était resté sous le choc. Il l'avait … giflé ?

Mais au lieu de protester d'une quelconque façon, le survivant devint brutalement amorphe.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil, curieux.

Allons bon, qu'allait-il lui inventer cette fois ?

Les poignets que tenait le Lord rétrécir progressivement, la magie du survivant l'entourant, le ramenant à l'état de gamin.

Le Lord soupira. C'est Sévérus qui allait être content. Il avait déposé un gamin en larme il allait le lui rendre inconscient, nu, en larme et avec un bel hématome sur la joue…

Génial.

* * *

Lucius exécrait cet endroit. Privet Drive. Ou comment faire ce qu'il y a de pire dans le manque cruel d'originalité et les querelles de voisinages …

Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu des vêtements moldu, enfin, revêtu, c'était un bien grand mot …

Disons que Sévérus savait être persuasif.

_Flash-Back : _

- Allez Lucius, arrêtes de faire l'enfant !

- Non je ne veux pas !

- Tu vas réveiller Harry, arrête d'hurler il a besoin de se reposer !

- Oui mais tu ne me feras pas porter ces horribles choses !

- Horribles choses ? Tu sais combien ça m'a coûté ?

- Ah parce-que tu les as acheté en plus ? ça se vend ces horreurs ?

- Ne tente pas de changer de sujet Lucius !

- Non !

- C'est juste un jean et un tee-shirt !

- Non non non !

- Bien ! Tant pis pour toi !

Lucius, qui faisait alors face à Sévérus en plein milieu de la chambre, se retrouva en boxer en moins d'un sort, son pantalon avait disparu comme par magie (logique).

Le temps qu'il proteste, Sévérus l'avait violemment plaqué au sol et s'amusait à caresser son amant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend encore ?

Mais Sévérus restait sourd aux plaintes de Lucius, lui mordillant le cou, lui pinçant les tétons, frôlant ses hanches de ses doigts, descendant de plus en plus bas …

- Je suis ton idée, je continu ce que nous avions commencé plus tôt …

- Menteur, tu essayes juste de me … ah … a… rrête …

Sévérus connaissait très bien les points sensibles de son amant et là il avait mis le doigt sur un.

Sur la hanche gauche de son amant se baladait son pouce qui caressait le petit espace de peau en dessous du boxer, restant assez bas pour l'exister, trop haut pour le frustrer.

Lucius étant déjà excité par les caresses de son amant plus tôt dans la soirée n'en pouvait plus.

- Je t'en supplie … Sev …

- Enfiles ces fringues et je te donne ce que tu veux …

- D'accord je me rends mais s'il te plaît …

Et c'est ainsi qu'au petit matin, un Lucius Malfoy ayant mal à l'arrière train (Oh la rime de Dieu …) avait dû enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt, comble de l'humiliation pour un sang-pur de s'habiller en moldu.

Il frappa au 4, Privet Drive, et vit la porte s'ouvrir sur … c'était humain ça ?

- Que voulez-vous !

Niveau accueil on repassera …

Mais Lucius resta impassible, se souvenant du scénario qu'ils avaient mis en place avec Sévérus.

- Je m'appelle John Solia, et je travaille pour la Protection des Enfants.

Le … truc pas beau encore pire que le truc vicieux et visiblement gras, pâlit.

- Vernon Dursley, enchanté. Il y a un problème ?

- Oui. Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve Harry Potter, votre neveux ?

- Ah ! Ce bon à rien, il a fugué !

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oh que oui !

- Et pourquoi aurait-il fugué sous votre respect ?

- Il … mais ne parlons pas de cela ici, rentrez cher ami.

Et le cachalot l'invita à rentrer, avant de fermer la porte derrière aux.

S'asseyant dans un des fauteuils du salon, ils reprirent donc leur discussion.

- Donc, pour reprendre votre question, nous ne savons pas nous même pourquoi il a fugué. Il devait rentrer de son école d'anormal mais nous ne l'avons pas vu rentrer.

- Vous êtes allé l'attendre à la gare ?

- Oh que non, ce monstre se débrouille tout seul, il est assez grand maintenant ! Et la gare n'est pas loin !

Non, seulement à plus de 40 kilomètres … pensa amèrement Lucius.

- Puis-je voir sa chambre ?

- Euh …

- Hum ?

- Elle se trouve à l'étage, mais comme le gamin n'est pas là, elle est un peu sale, elle est restée inhabitée pendant toute l'année scolaire donc …

- Peu importe montrez-là moi.

- Bien.

Vernon invita l'assistant social à monter à l'étage la mort dans l'âme.

Les chambres d'Harry et de Dudley se faisaient face. Vernon hésita, puis pénétra dans celle de Dudley.

Son fils jouait au sol avec un jeu vidéo.

- Voici la chambre d'Harry Potter. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il a toujours eu ce qu'il désirait !

- En effet je vois cela …

- Mais … c'est MA chambre !

- Dudley ! Excusez-moi monsieur Solia mais, nous ne sommes pas bien riche et avec tout ce que nous demande ce gamin, mon fils n'a quasiment rien, le pauvre malheureux, donc quand son cousin n'est pas là, il vient jouer dans sa chambre.

- C'est faux ! Ce truc monstrueux ne vit pas dans ma chambre ! Il vit dans celle d'en face ! Là où est sa place !

Dudley se leva et se traina à la porte d'en face, la poussa et regardant Monsieur Solia dans les yeux, il l'invita d'un signe de main à rentrer.

Pendant ce temps, Vernon avait fini aussi blanc que les murs d'un asile.

- Oh je vois …

Et Lucius se serait bien passé de cette vision. C'était horrible. Un simple matelas au sol, visiblement bouffé par les mites, une fenêtre fermée à coup de barreaux, plusieurs cadenas fermant la porte, une trappe en dessous pour faire passer de temps en temps un peu de nourriture, un bureau bancal qui, peut-être dans un lointain passé avait pu tenir debout, aujourd'hui c'était fracassé au sol, les pieds étant arrachés.

Mais le pire c'était les murs. Du sang. Colorés aux sangs.

Et Lucius eu un haut le cœur en devinant avec quoi cet être ignoble avait pu frapper son fils, il s'agissait des pieds de la table, couverts de sang, coupant par endroit, remplit d'échardes, brisés pour certains.

Vernon avait voulu casser du sucre sur le dos de son neveux, mais il avait trouvé plus sympa de casser du bois.

- J'en ai assez vu …

- Il le méritait …

- SILENCE !

Pour ne pas torturer jusqu'à la folie ce moldu, Lucius se répéta calmement les préceptes de bonnes conduites de la famille Malfoy (Mulan sort de ce coprs !) :

Un Malfoy ne met pas de vêtements moldu … ah ben celui-là il était rappé.

Un Malfoy ne se soumet à personne … en repensant à Sévérus, Lucius se dit que, celui-là aussi il ne l'avait visiblement pas respecté.

Un Malfoy ne renie jamais son nom … non mais John quoi … Autant l'appeler Gérard tant qu'on y est !

Un Malfoy ne s'énerve jamais …

Celui-là, il allait essayer de le tenir.

Lucius fit donc demi-tour en direction de la porte, et avant de la franchir pour transplaner au manoir Malfoy, prononça d'une voix blanche :

- Je n'en resterais pas là …

* * *

Huit Enervate.

C'est ce qu'il avait fallu au Lord pour réveiller le gamin.

- Réveillé Harry ?

- Mmm …

Le gamin était encore un peu dans la semoule, mais, se rappelant des évènements passés, se redressa bien vite avant de se reculer contre le mur le plus proche, regardant le Lord de façon haineuse, mais angoissée aussi.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ?

- Qu'est-ce-que cela peut te faire ?!

- Réponds Potter, te torturer ne me poserait en rien un cas de conscience.

- Et bien vas-y ! Fais-toi plaisir !

Voldemort se rapprocha du gamin, la scène lui rappelant curieusement celle plus tôt et, en tendant sa baguette, la posa sur le front du gamin.

- Legilimens.

- Non !

Et si.

Voldemort reconnu l'endroit que lui avait montré Sévérus dans sa vision. Il lui arriva à peu près la même chose, à quelques exceptions près :

Tout d'abord le gamin n'hurla pas « Papa » mais « Oh le vieux truc pas beau ! ».

Le Lord tiqua.

Ensuite, le Potter adolescent et fou tenta de le tirer dans le lac de sang, sauf que, contrairement à Sévérus, le Lord ne se laissa pas submergé par la peur, se penchant, il attrapa le poignet aux os saillant du Harry de 17 ans avant de brusquement le tirer dans le monde de l'enfant.

Là, Harry, coincé dans les bras du Lord, se mit à hurler de douleur.

Le gamin de cinq ans, lui, s'était redressé, et, avançant en direction de Voldemort, reprit rapidement sa véritable apparence.

Tom Riddle Jedusor.

- Lâche-le. Tu vas le tuer.

Voldemort laissa Harry s'échapper et se blottir dans les bras de Tom.

Celui-ci tremblait, mais au moins n'hurlait plus.

- Est-ce que je peux enfin avoir une explication ?

- Tu en as mis du temps à venir. Tu en as mis aussi à te rendre compte que tu étais en train de détruire ton propre Horcruxe.

- Si tu comptes juste me faire la morale, sache que l'état actuel du Survivant n'est en rien ma faute.

- Je sais. Mais tes mangemorts, eux, ont bien aidés à sa chute.

- Alors explique-moi.

- Bien.

Faisant apparaître deux poufs aux sols, Tom s'assit dans un, Harry toujours serré dans ces bras, Voldemort dans celui d'en face, observant curieusement le couple.

- Bien, alors commençons …

* * *

Ronald Weasley avait deux dettes.

Deux énormes dettes.

Il avait volé la vie de deux personnes, détruisant la carrière de l'une, condamnant l'autre à souffrir.

Alors quand Lockart lui avait proposé de partir attaqué en duo le Manoir Malfoy, seul, sans le dire à personne, avec leur talent douteux, leurs baguettes cassées et habillé en moldu, Ronald avait immédiatement … accepté.

Ben oui, on est Ron ou on ne l'est pas …

A la tombée de la nuit, c'est donc deux ombres se fondant dans la masse, accompagnées de leurs capes qui passèrent le portail du domaine des Malfoy.

Rasant les murs, leurs baguettes en main, leurs sens aux aguets, nos deux sauveteurs ne s'attendait pourtant pas à croiser un serpent long de plus de 3 mètres, l'air visiblement triste, une légère entaille sur le corps, saignant mais pas abondamment, et une …cape dans le dos ?

- WTF ?!

Les pauvres repartirent traumatisés et légèrement ... nu ?!

&-Lacrimosa Van Ray-&

Le Lord n'avait pas apprécié. Ne laissant même pas le temps à son animal de compagnie de s'expliquer, en voyant l'état de sa cape, qui avait dû servir de serpillère à tout le manoir, Lord Voldemort avait lancé un Doloris à son serpent avant de le chasser en dehors de ses appartements à coup de bottes.

Alors qu'elle se baladait, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir se racheter, Nagini ressentit la magie de deux intrus.

Leur tombant dessus, elle trouva son bonheur ! Des capes ! Deux magnifiques (?) capes !

Les attaquants, Nagini déshabilla les deux pauvres malheureux d'un coup de queue, et partit ensuite en direction des appartements du Lord, sa courte et rapiécée cape Ronaldienne se déchirant avec … grâce ? sur le chemin, contente de pouvoir offrir celle de Lockart à son maître.

* * *

Prochain Chap' : La Magie de la Cape Maudite de Lockart ! BOUHAHAH ! … hum.

Donc on avance pour Harry è_é !

Lâchez des review ! ^^'''


	6. La Magie de la Cape Maudite de Lockart

Bonjour! Désolé pour ce retard mais je commence à avoir du taf', donc je pense que je vais passer à 1 chap' par semaine minimum, évidemment si j'ai plus de temps libre, vous en aurez plus ! Toutes les infos concernant les dates de publications se trouvent sur mon profil !

Je suis toujours autant contente pour les **reviews** ! Surtout quand j'en ai **135**. En plus je retrouve, certes des nouveaux, mais également des fidèles et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :')

Mais également des auteurs de Fics que je lis, et sur lesquelles j'ai laissé une review, et qui ont eu la bonté de venir se perdre ici ! Merci ! ^^

Je remercie également les **80** **followers** et les **46** **favorites** !

Les anonymes :

**Chachou (**contente que les capes te plaisent et merci de ta fidélité !**), Fikrella (**pour les capes, même moi je peux pas te dire (-_-)...**),Kisis** **(**toi aussi merci pour ta fidélité ^^**) **et** Proki**** (**et oui j'ai un petit frère mais c'est même pas lui qui m'alimente en connerie c'est pour dire ... désolé pour ta théorie xD**).**

Plus mes chapitres avances et plus c'est noir. Pour la fin, comme d'habitude, sans commentaire (-_-). Si l'explication que fournit Tom n'est pas trop claire, faites le moi savoir, je n'hésiterais pas à faire un topo au début du prochain chapitre.

On m'a fait remarquer que, logiquement, Lockart devrait être enfermé à St Mangouste. Ben je vais peut-être faire un chapitre bonus (con) entre deux chap' pour raconter sa superbe (ridicule) et intelligente (stupide) évasion en compagnie de ce cher Ron (boulet) ! C'est selon votre avis !

Pour ce qui est de la question d'une bêta je vais voir. J'ai peut-être une amie qui pourrait être intéressée si je lui demande, je vous tient au courant !

Draco ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître, et Bellatrix à disparaître (BOUHAHAHA ! hum ...)

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La Magie de la cape maudite de Lockart : **

- Alors par où commencer ? J'ai toujours été au côté d'Harry depuis ce fameux soir. Et, tu dois bien t'en douter, au début, je ne désirais que contrôler l'enfant pour qu'il me mène à toi, pour enfin retrouver un corps et quitter cet état ectoplasmique.

- En sachant que tu ne voulais que l'utiliser, que fait-il dans tes bras ?

- J'y viens un peu de patience … La raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas atteindre l'esprit de notre cher élu était que celui-ci n'avait jamais ressenti de haine. Sa magie étant complètement blanche, celle-ci suffisait à me bloquer. Mais depuis quelques temps, notre cher Potter à commencer à éprouver de la colère, du doute, de l'incertitude, un sentiment d'injustice pour finalement finir par …

- La haine.

- Non, c'est là que tu te trompes. Ce qui m'a permis d'accéder à son esprit, c'est la lassitude. Le désir de mourir.

- Tu rigoles ? L'élu à tout pour être heureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi il désirerait mettre fin à ses jours.

- D'où tiens-tu cette information ?

- C'est un fait du monde magique.

- Ah … Alors Dumbledore est gentil, ça aussi c'est un fait du monde magique, alors que nous savons très bien tous les deux que c'est faux, alors nous ne sommes que des monstres voulant renverser le pouvoir pour notre propre plaisir sans but précis, ça aussi c'est un fait du monde magique. Tu veux que je continue ?

- Non.

- Bien. Harry a toujours été maltraité, et c'est un bien faible mot, tout comme nous à l'orphelinat, sauf que lui, c'était pire et que ça venait de sa propre famille. La seule qu'il lui restait. Mais Harry ne disait rien, se répétant comme un mantra qu'il le méritait, que c'était juste. L'entendre à longueur de journée répété ça a faillit me rendre fou. Et puis, un jour, Sirius est passé à travers le voile, la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Il s'était déjà mis la mort de Cédric sur le dos, mais là ça l'a achevé. A partir de ce moment, j'ai pu accéder à son esprit. Il a voulu se suicider, et à chaque fois, c'est moi qui m'arrangeais pour qu'il survive. Et il y a eu ce jour, un jour banal, où Harry était seul dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, tentant de fuir ses cauchemars, voulant lui en parler. Il a vu la pensine du Directeur et a plongé dedans sous mon conseil.

- Et qu'a-t-il vu ?

- Tout. Notre enfance, Sévérus se faisant manipuler pour devenir espion et le pire, c'est cette phrase, la dernière qu'Albus avait prononcée dans le dernier souvenir qu'il avait enfermé :

« Ce sale chien est mort, Potter brisé, je pourrais enfin l'utiliser… »

- Et après ?

- Rien.

- Quoi rien ?

- Il était juste plus déprimé encore, si c'était possible, mais c'était tout.

- Pourquoi ne se battait-il pas ?!

- Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais !

Voldemort soupira. Ce gamin était un vrai casse-tête. Lui, il lui en avait fallu beaucoup moins pour devenir un Mage Noir.

- Et après.

- Après tu es venu le capturer à Pré au Lard, et pendant ces deux mois enfermé à souffrir, il a commencé à ressentir de la haine, celle qui est pure, et ça l'a effrayé.

- Effrayé ?

- Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Il n'avait jamais souhaité faire du mal aux autres. Et là les quelques pensés qu'il ressentait ne prévoyaient que des bains de sang. Il souhaitait voir tout ceux qu'il connaissait souffrir, mourir. Il a désiré la vengeance. Et je l'ai poussé dans cette direction. Depuis sa période "suicidaire", on s'était beaucoup rapproché. Il m'avait la plupart du temps écouté. Mais pour ce qui est de la vengeance, il tentait de se convaincre que c'était MOI et pas lui qui avait ces pensées sanglantes.

- Sauf que c'était bien lui.

- Oui et il l'a mal prit. Se disant qu'il devenait un monstre. Comme toi.

- Merci du compliment. Et pourquoi est-il enfermé là-dessous ?

- Dans ce lac de sang ? Parce qu'il est en train de devenir fou. Sa magie ne désire que le sang, Potter s'y noie dedans à force d'essayer de lutter contre. Sa magie veut les tuer, tous, les entendre …

- Crier. Je comprends mieux son attitude de tout à l'heure.

- Oui, mais lui, il ne veut pas. Du moins …

- Il tente de se convaincre qu'il ne veut pas.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas supporté que je le touche ?

- Parce-que ta magie est noire. Quand Potter s'est retrouvé dans tes bras, sa magie à réagit. Elle a trouvée la force de lui faire ressentir de la haine, tout ce que Potter tentait d'enterrer, tout ce désir de vengeance, elle les a fait brutalement ressortir.

- Et en tentant de lutter contre, il …

- Devenait peu à peu fou. Lutter contre se propre magie mène irrémédiablement à la folie. Moi, je n'ai plus vraiment de magie en moi. Alors ça ne lui fait rien, ça l'apaise même que je le prenne dans mes bras.

Voldemort posa ses yeux sur le corps frêle du survivant qui se blottissait dans les bras de son morceau d'âme.

Sentant quelque chose lui brûler la nuque, le visage d'Harry quitta le torse de Tom contre lequel il s'était réfugié pour finalement regarder Voldemort. S'il avait bien compris, il devait absolument éviter le moindre contact avec le Lord sous peine de devenir … comme lui ?

Il replongea contre le torse de Tom. Il voulait juste … oublier. Mourir et oublier. Tout.

Une tache noire apparue au fond du lac.

- Bien. Mais tout cela ne m'explique pas une chose : Pourquoi est-il devenu un enfant ?

- Parce-que Potter l'a souhaité. Il voulait connaître une enfance insouciante avant de mourir. Alors sa magie a enfermé les cris, le sang, la peur, pour ne laisser qu'un enfant innocent qui demande juste une dernière chance. Une dernière chance de lui prouver que, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

- Je vois.

- Mais il ne faut pas que cet état dur, sinon il va finir par devenir fou. Bloquer ce qui nous dérange dans une partie de notre cerveau et l'enfermer sans lutter fait que cette partie va grossir jusqu'à prendre le contrôle de celui qui avait tenté de l'oublier. Un Harry Potter qui ne souhaiterait que la vengeance, qui détruirait tout sur son passage, sans état d'âme. Un être fou sans amour propre, sans conscience avec un seul mot comme ligne de vie : Le sang.

- Avant cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé, mais étant donné que tu es mon Horcruxe, Potter, je ne te laisserais pas faire.

- Ah oui …

Tom et Voldemort regardaient le gamin, gamin qui avait enfin prit la parole alors qu'on parlait de lui (sans lui) depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est plus facile maintenant. A la limite je n'ai qu'à me tuer ça t'embêterait bien, hein ? Mais non, tu veux me garder en vie parce-que je te suis utile. C'est facile hein …

- Harry …

- TAIS-TOI !

Tom soupira. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

- Arrête de lutter, tu te détruis.

- Et alors ? Maintenant que je suis en miette à cause des autres, c'est MOI qui devrais faire un effort ? C'est trop facile de dire ça maintenant !

- Potter …

- Sors !

Harry s'était levé et fusillait Voldemort du regard.

- Sortez tous les deux je ne veux plus vous voir …

Voldemort s'était levé et prononça :

- Si cela t'amuses de rester faible et de laisser la fatalité se jouer de toi, c'est ton problème. Mais ce serait vraiment du gâchis. Ta version enfant va en pâtir, elle est innocente mais va ressentir des vagues de haines sans savoir d'où ça vient … Elle finira, à long terme, par devenir comme toi.

- Pas forcément. Elle n'a pas mon enfance, pas ma magie, même si nous sommes connectés, elle n'est pas moi !

- Elle est toi, ne l'oublie pas. Je te laisse un mois. Un mois pour t'accepter tel que tu es. Toi, et ta folie. Toi et ton désir de vengeance. Je pourrais l'apaiser tu sais. Je pourrais te le donner, tout ce sang.

Harry l'imagina. Un Dumbledore, en sang, le suppliant de l'épargner. Une Ginny en larme. Un Ron vendu aux mangemorts. Tous ces gens, tous ces journalistes décapités, leur corps formant un trône sur lequel il siègerait, impitoyable … Leur tête faisant office de décoration mural …

Sa magie frétilla d'impatience.

Harry se saisit la tête de ses mains. Non il n'était pas comme ça !

Tom se leva et alors qu'il allait prendre Harry dans ses bras, c'est Voldemort qui le devança. Et Harry se remit à hurler de plus belle. Sa magie s'exprimant.

- Arrête tu vas le tuer !

- Non pas forcément. _Harry__…. _

Tom se figea. Pourquoi lui parlait-il Fourchelangue ?

Le survivant avait arrêté de crier mais il se débattait toujours. Il avait mal, sa magie, sa seule amie, l'attaquait. Pourquoi ?

Voldemort observa le gamin satisfait. Il commençait à arrêter de crier, se calmant.

_- Allez laisse-toi faire … _

_- Non ! _

_- Allez … _

- …

Dire que le gamin était perdu était un euphémisme. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Sa magie, autant que celle de Voldemort, le poussait à renoncer. Mais alors que Voldemort pensait qu'il avait enfin cédé, Harry recommença à se débattre.

Lasse, Voldemort décida d'agir autrement. Il concentra sa magie et repoussa celle du survivant dans son maigre corps. La scellant, la rendant à son propriétaire. Satisfait, il prononça :

- Maintenant tu ne pourras plus lui échapper. Tu ne pourras plus m'échapper. C'est ta magie, peu en importe la couleur, tu ne dois pas la renier. Un mois Potter. Je ne te laisse qu'un mois.

Repoussant le survivant qui s'effondra au sol, Voldemort sortit de l'esprit de l'enfant.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il faillit hurler.

* * *

A l'autre bout du manoir, un certain Sévérus Snape, lui, ne se gêna pas pour hurler. Il ramait comme un malade pour essayer de trouver une solution pour l'apparence du Lord sans succès. Et ça l'énervait. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à ce qui allait suivre.

Lucius fracassa la porte, en hurlant, lui aussi :

- C'est INADMISSIBLE !

- Tu ne sais pas comment tu as raison Lucius !

- Non mais le traiter de cette façon !

- C'est vrai que mon chaudron en a baver avec toutes ces potions !

- Et ces sales rats !

- Qu'il fasse autre chose qu'exploser que diable !

- C'est une façon de vivre invivable !

- Je me demande comment fait Queudever !

- Si j'y retourne je vais faire un malheur !

- J'ai passé la matinée à travailler sans résultat !

- J'ai … attends. Tu parles de quoi là.

- Des potions du Lord. Et toi ?

- Des … Dursley.

Lucius avait prononcé ce nom avec tant de mépris dans la voix que Sévérus en paru surpris.

- Et ?

- Et ? Et ?! Ces gens ne méritent que de CREVER tu m'entends Sévérus ! CRE-VER !

- Lucius tu brailles comme un Weasley ayant vu deux galions donc, oui, je t'entends.

- C'est … juste … INHUMAIN !

- Oui. Mais si tu pouvais me l'expliquer je pourrais, à la limite, partager ton indignation.

- C'est … et du sang … et …

Voyant que la colère avait laissé place à un état de choc, Sévérus saisit Lucius en passant un bras dans le bas de son dos, et, lui saisissant le menton, l'embrassa.

Profitant que son amant soit surprit et dans les vapes, il pénétra son esprit, en douceur, ne voulant pas le blesser d'avantage.

Ce qu'il vit lui retourna les tripes de colère.

Quand il relâcha Lucius, Sévérus aborda une expression où ne transparaissait que la haine. Sous le coup, il avait mordu la lèvre de Lucius, d'où s'échappait un fin filet de sang.

Se penchant, il le lécha rapidement d'un bref coup de langue. Ancrant son regard dans celui de Lucius, Sévérus déclara avec froideur :

- Ils vont payer.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait …

- Je t'ai accordé cette dernière chance. Tu n'es pas content ?

- Content ?

Harry Potter était au bord de l'explosion.

- Content ?! Qui serait content de se retrouver enfermé dans un corps de 5 ans !

- 8.

- Hein ?

- Un corps de 8 ans Potter.

Harry serra ses poings à s'en faire blanchir les mains. Voldemort avait remis sa magie dans son corps et l'avait, par conséquent, fusionné en quelques sortes avec sa version enfant. Il se retrouvait donc, Harry Potter, 17 ans, fou, une magie instable, coincé dans le corps d'un gamin de 8 ans. Génial.

- Libère-moi !

- Cela ne dépend pas de moi, Potter, mais de toi. C'est toi qui as ordonné à ta magie de devenir enfant. Assume.

Le problème, c'est que depuis, la magie d'Harry n'obéissait plus à son légitime propriétaire. Donc …

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Non …

- Et si Potter. Quel esprit de déduction. Tu es coincé sous cette forme tant que tu n'auras pas accepté ta magie noire. Car tu l'a rejette parce qu'elle est noire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te HAIS !

- Je sais.

Harry recommença donc à entendre ces voix. Ces gens qui criaient. Et ils criaient pour une bonne raison :

Parce qu'il était en train de les tuer, et que, quelque part, il en ressentait une certaine satisfaction.

* * *

Potter s'était recroquevillé dans un coin du salon. Dans l'angle d'un mur, les mains sur les oreilles, gémissant de temps à autre de douleur.

Alors que Voldemort allait intervenir, en ayant marre de voir son Horcruxe resté aussi passif, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

À l'entente de ce son, Harry releva la tête, ses yeux ternes éclairés d'une petite lueur d'espoir fixant la porte. Sévérus l'emmènerait peut être loin de lui.

Voldemort lui répondit par un sourire sadique. Potter resterait avec lui.

Il entrouvrit la porte, et découvrit un Lucius et un Sévérus passablement … énervé ?

- Oui ?

- Désolé de vous déranger my Lord mais …

- En faite j'ai été rendre une petite visite chez les Dursley et …

- Du sang …

- Et du bois …

- Un cachalot à pêcher ….

- Non deux Sev' …

- Et un cheval …

Voldemort soupira. Ils avaient tous perdu la boule ou quoi ?

Regardant Sévérus dans les yeux, il vit aussi les conditions, déplorables, dans lesquelles avait vécu le Survivant.

- Nous réclamons vengeance, maître.

- Non. Ce n'est pas à vous d'accomplir cette tâche.

- Mais …

- Mais vous pouvez utiliser cette information pour semer un petit chaos parmi la population sorcière.

Lucius et Sévérus se regardèrent.

Rita Skeeter adorerait faire de l'enfance déplorable du survivant les gros titres des journaux, et Dumbledore en prendrait certainement pour sa réputation et sa popularité.

- Harry restera conditionné avec moi. Pendant un mois. Vous pourrez le voir suivant son comportement. Plus il sera coopératif, plus il pourra passer de temps avec vous.

Cette information fut dure à avaler, surtout pour Lucius.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins le voir ?

Le Lord regarda Lucius, regarda Harry qui avait commencé à sourire avant de répondre une lueur cruelle au fond des yeux :

- Non.

Se tournant vers Lucius, il répéta avec plus d'aplomb :

- Non. Peut-être demain soir s'il a été sage. Vous pourrez le voir une heure par soir s'il est obéissant.

Le sourire sur le visage du survivant se fana en moins de quelques secondes.

Lucius, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air très content, Sévérus restant impassible répondit de sa voix neutre de toute expression :

- Bien maître nous comprenons.

Tirant Lucius par la manche, il l'entraîna à sa suite, le traînant en direction de leur appartement.

Voldemort referma la porte et d'un informulé la ferma à clé. A cette vue, Harry se releva et commença à courir dans tout l'appartement, cherchant une fenêtre d'ouverte, une trappe, une porte … n'importe quoi !

- Tu peux courir Potter, tout est verrouillé.

- Vous êtes un monstre !

- Non je fais ça … comment dise les adultes manipulateurs déjà … ah oui ! Je fais cela pour ton bien.

- Je vous HAIS !

- Non c'est faux. Celui que tu hais c'est toi-même. Tu te détestes d'haïr les autres et de souhaiter leur mort, alors que c'est légitime.

- Que je devienne votre machine à tuer ça vous arrangerait hein ?!

- Si je voulais que tu deviennes une machine à tuer, je n'aurais qu'à te torturer jusqu'à la folie, jusqu'à ce que tu perdes définitivement tout envie de lutter contre ta magie, celle-ci prendrait alors le contrôle de ton corps, et là j'aurais une magnifique machine à tuer.

Harry commença à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait empêcher le Lord d'exécuter son plan. Il se plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il lui fallait une arme, quelque chose pour se défendre.

Voyant la panique gagner son Horcruxe, Voldemort trouva bon de le rassurer... à sa façon :

- Néanmoins, tu es mon Horcruxe, tu m'appartiens, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te rendre fou. En « bonne état » tu me seras beaucoup plus utile.

- Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous servir !

- Pour ça.

Et la magie du Lord se retransforma en tentacule, Harry tenta de les esquiver, mais il ne le put pas bien longtemps, étant cerné et fatigué. La magie du Lord entoura Harry, faisant écho à celle du Survivant et Harry se sentit partir. C'était jouissif. Il se sentait bien. Sa magie s'était apaisée, son corps était amorphe, son cœur complet.

_- C'est cela que l'on ressent Harry, quand on se venge. Quand on suit le chemin que nos sentiments, bon ou mauvais, nous dicte, on se sent en harmonie, complet. _

Le survivant s'endormie à même le sol, bercé par ce sentiment. Et que sa morale en soit témoin : il tuerait pour retrouver cette sensation.

* * *

- Pika (chu ?) !

- Oui, Mon maître que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Place cet enfant dans ma chambre.

- Bien mon maître.

- Et prends-en soin !

- Oui maître.

L'elfe de maison saisit délicatement l'enfant et le porta sur le lit du Lord.

Alors que Voldemort réfléchissait à la façon de convaincre le survivant de se laisser aller à la magie noire, Nagini pénétra dans ses appartements, via un passage secret dans la cheminée. Celle-ci rampa jusqu'à lui avec une expression de pure joie peinte sur son visage, une cape dans le dos …

SA cape dans le dos !

_- Nagini … _

_- Oui, maître … _

Le serpent jubilait. Oui ! Il l'avait enfin remarqué !

_- Que fais ma cape dans ton dos ? _

_- En fait maître je … _

_- Endoloris ! _

Le serpent couina pitoyablement et quand le Lord leva le sort elle partit la queue entre les jambes … heu … la queue entre la queue ? Bref. Elle partit et s'enfuit en direction des jardins.

Le Lord quant à lui soupira. Elle le lui paierait.

Bon. Il avait bien une idée pour que le survivant se laisse aller à sa haine, mais pas maintenant, de un parce qu'en faisait cela il allait perdre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui lui était très utile, mais qu'en plus ce serait trop brutale pour l'enfant. Potter, même si il le niait ardemment était encore un enfant. Il fallait qu'il embrasse sa magie noire de sa propre volonté. Sans le forcer. De cette façon, il ne pourra plus rejeter la faute sur les autres.

- Pika !

- Oui maître ?

- Prépare un déjeuner.

- Oui maître.

Le gamin s'était juste évanouie, donc il ne devrait pas rester inconscient bien longtemps. Et en se réveillant, il allait avoir faim.

* * *

Il se trouvait sur une surface moelleuse, dont s'échappait une odeur, ainsi qu'une magie qui l'apaisait.

Et en se rappelant ce qui, désormais et malgré lui, l'apaisait, Harry bondit et tomba lourdement au sol.

Le lit du Lord ?

La chambre du Lord ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?!

Voyant un miroir sur pied traînant au milieu de la pièce, le survivant se posta devant. Il était dans un corps de gamin. Mais fin, trop fin pour être normal, le teint maladif, pâle, les yeux ternes, soulignés par des cernes noires, profondes … Il se demandait, en se regardant dans le miroir, comment il pouvait tenir debout tant il avait l'impression que ses membres tremblaient.

Il se rapprocha lentement de la porte, posant son oreille dessus, mais ne percevant aucun bruit de l'autre côté, il l'entrouvrit légèrement.

Une bonne odeur lui parvint. Et son estomac répondit par un gargouillement peu discret.

Ne repérant aucun truc pas beau qui vive dans la pièce, il pénétra dans le salon, sur ses gardes. La nourriture était placée sur une table au milieu de la pièce, deux couverts, deux assiettes, deux chaises …

Bref. Le tout en double.

Harry esquissa un sourire, amusé. Le Lord voulait peut-être manger avec sa chère Bellatrix en tête à tête ? Dans ces cas-là, il aurait fallut poser une gamelle pour chien juste à côté de la chaise du Lord.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire Potter ?

Harry sursauta et posant ses yeux sur la porte d'entrée, il vit celle-ci laisser passer le Lord, avant de se refermer.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

- Alors ?

Le survivant exprima son incompréhension.

- Je te demande ce qui te faisait rire comme ça.

Harry se mura dans le silence.

- C'est toi qui vois. Mais … tu vas rester avec moi pendant un bon bout de temps. J'ai dit un mois à tes parents, mais je peux très bien te garder avec moi autant de temps que je le jugerais nécessaire.

Harry afficha une expression outrée. Il n'oserait pas ?! Il ne répondit rien même si ses yeux traduisaient toute sa rancune.

- As-tu faim ?

- …

- Réponds Potter.

- …

- Moins tu vas m'obéir et plus je vais te garder avec moi, te privant de ta famille nouvellement construite.

Harry fronça les sourcils encore plus, si c'était possible.

- Je répète : As-tu faim ?

- Non.

- Menteur.

Le Lord s'assit sur une des chaises et invita le survivant à en faire autant.

- Viens t'asseoir.

- …

- Viens t'asseoir Potter. Je peux te torturer de mille et une façons différentes qui n'agiront pas sur ton esprit ou ton corps.

- C'est impossible !

- Oh que si. Connais-tu la torture psychologique ?

- Psychologique ?

Et là Harry s'en souvint. Il se rappela de Griffon, son petit chaton. Quand il partait dehors jardiner chez les Dursley, il y avait ce petit chaton abandonné avec lequel il jouait. Il était doux. Il était affectueux. Et seul. Comme lui.

Mais le faite qu'il joue avec la petite boule de poil fit que le jardin était moins nettoyé de jour en jour. Et ça, ça ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Pétunia qui rapporta tout à son mari.

Alors le lendemain, Vernon monta la garde, espionnant le gamin.

Voyant à quoi il passait ses journées, il alla dans la réserve. Quand il remonta, un éclat argenté brillait au bout du bâton qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

Harry, trop occupé à jouer, ne vit rien.

Mais par contre, il sentit tout.

Autant le courant d'air qu'il l'avait frôlé, l'aura de froid que dégageait la fourche et le sang chaud coulant sur ses doigts. Il était en train de caresser Griffon et Vernon avait empalé sa main dans le corps du chat.

Il l'entendit aussi. Le cri. Du chaton agonisant sous sa main, et le sien, de la fourche transperçant sa chaire.

Et cette phrase que Vernon prononça avec cruauté, cette phrase qui berça ses 8 ans.

- Tu t'en remettras Harry … après tout, tout n'est que psychologique.

Griffon partit ce jour, ainsi que ses espoirs.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Harry.

La tâche noire au fond du lac grandit.

Voldemort, à cette vue, fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Harry, qui avait les yeux dans le vide le regarda avec incompréhension. Portant sa main à son visage, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

De sa manche, il essuya d'un revers ses larmes. Il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer.

- Pour rien.

Sa voix était neutre, morte, et Voldemort en conclu que, pour le moment, il n'obtiendrait rien du gamin.

- Viens t'asseoir.

- Oui.

La réponse surprit le Lord. Il y deux minutes, il lui tenait tête et là, plus rien.

- Vu le temps que tu as passé dans les cachots, je pense que pour le bien de ton estomac et de ma moquette, nous allons éviter le solide.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

Le Lord lui servit une petite quantité de soupe et un verre d'eau.

- Avales ça pour le moment, nous verrons après.

- D'accord.

Et Harry se mit à manger en silence. Un silence mal à l'aise. Mortel.

Voldemort se disait que l'ambiance allait être géniale. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse parler le garçon, mais d'un autre côté, il savait pertinemment que le faire maintenant ne lui rapporterait rien.

Harry finit son repas, le Lord le suivant quelques minutes après.

Se levant et se postant devant le canapé, Voldemort reprit la parole :

- Assis-toi ici.

Le gamin lui obéit.

- Tends ton bras.

Le gamin tendit le bras.

Sortant sa baguette, le Lord scruta une réaction de la part de son Horcruxe. Mais il ne vit rien. Potter était sans défense, lui il pointait sa baguette sur lui et le survivant ne faisait rien.

- Je vais te prélever un peu de magie. Quand je revenais tout à l'heure s'était d'une réunion de mangemort. J'ai expliqué sa mission à Sévérus et Lucius puis j'ai demandé à Sévérus où il en était avec une potion me permettant de me rendre mon apparence. Il m'a donné un essai, me disant qu'il n'avait pas encore pu te prendre un peu d'essence magique pour ses recherches. Alors je vais le faire.

Le gamin acquiesça une nouvelle fois, l'air de dire qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre.

- Ça risque de te faire mal. Malgré tout tu es attaché à ta magie, je pense que tu ne vas pas apprécier que je t'en vole ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

- Vous pouvez la prendre tout entière je n'en veux plus …

- Bien, alors tu ne vas rien ressentir.

Posant sa baguette sur le poignet du survivant, Le Lord se concentra, faisant apparaître une lueur bleuté, qui devint rapidement rouge.

Harry regarda le tout avec curiosité. Pour le moment il ne ressentait rien, c'était du bluff et …

Mais une vague de froid interrompit ses pensées. Il frissonna. C'était quoi ça ?

Harry posa des yeux apeurés sur son poignet. Il avait de plus en plus froid. Et ce froid s'appliquait à lui découper le poignet lui volant de la magie. SA magie.

- Arrêtez …

Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrêtez.

- Je croyais que tu ne ressentais rien ?

- Pitié arrêtez !

Harry était effrayé. Ça faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne ! Elle était à lui ! Ça brûlait, et en même temps, c'était froid. Il sentait qu'il allait faire un malaise.

Il commença à tirer sur son bras, se débattant.

- Lâchez-moi !

- Non.

Voldemort décolla sa baguette du poignet du survivant et un fil fin, noir avec des reflets blancs la suivit. Il le plaça dans un flacon.

Harry pleurait. Sa magie réclamait qu'on lui rende ce qu'on lui avait volé.

- Calme-toi ça va passer.

- Rendez-la-moi !

- Non.

Harry pleurait. Il tomba allongé sur le canapé et se plaçant en boule, commença à sangloter. Et comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas, comme pour le punir de ne pas avoir lutté pour la récupérer, sa magie lui infligea les voix. Ils criaient et Harry se bouchant les oreilles, alterna gémissement et sanglot.

Voldemort repartit en direction de son laboratoire. Le gamin était le seul à pouvoir faire partir les voix. C'était de sa propre volonté.

Pourtant au bout d'une heure, les gémissements du gamin n'avaient pas cessés. Lasse, Voldemort se dirigea vers lui.

- Bois ça Potter.

- Non … taisez-vous … je suis désolé …

Voyant que, quoique dise le Lord, le gamin ne l'entendrait pas, il le positionna sur le dos, pinçant son nez, le gamin en pleure manqua immédiatement d'air et ouvrit la bouche en grand, laissant tout le loisir au Lord de lui faire boire la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Arrêtant de se débattre, Harry s'endormit petit à petit.

Voldemort le ramena dans la chambre et le plaça sous les couvertures.

* * *

Revenant dans le salon, le Lord aperçu Nagini qui tenait délicatement entre ses crocs une cape.

Elle la déposa sur le sol, s'inclina et murmura un léger :

_- Pardon maître … _

Le Lord lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour la cape que portait Nagini sur son dos. Elle était moche par Merlin !

Le serpent s'éclipsa rapidement, laissant le soin à Voldemort de découvrir son cadeau de pardon.

Le Lord la saisit avec dégoût. Cette cape était tout sauf noir, moche, pleine de boue, mais un Lord sans cape, ce n'était pas un Lord. Et il devait rendre la sienne à Sévérus.

C'est donc avec un soupir à fendre l'âme qu'il n'avait plu, que le Lord remit la cape en état avant de l'enfiler.

Ce n'était pas aussi beau qu'une cape Snapienne, ce n'était pas aussi moche qu'une cape Ronaldienne et pas aussi serpillèré (mot inventé pour les besoins de la fic) que son ancienne et aimée cape Voldemorienne. Ça ferait l'affaire temporairement.

A peine enfilé, et un pas plus tard, le Lord avait glissé sur un bout de la cape, était tombé, s'était raccroché à la bibliothèque, le meuble lui tombant dessus, en essayant de l'esquiver en faisant une roulade à la James Bond, il s'était cogné le flanc dans un des pieds de la table, faisant tomber le vase qu'il y avait dessus, et en bondissant pour éviter le vase, il se mangea le lustre.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, se tenant la tête d'une part, et les côtes de l'autre part, un léger bruit de cristal lui fit lever la tête. Le lustre semblait le narguer.

Allait-il tomber ?

* * *

Vous le serez au prochain épisode ! XD !

"Magie, Cape et Galère ! Des mots qui font review-ver !"

Le rimèque de « Amour Gloire et Beauté » …

Hum.

Lâchez des reviews pour soutenir Pika (chu ?) l'elfe de maison qui a tenu plus d'un épisode ! è_é

A la prochaine ;)


	7. La Magie d'un Corps Retrouvé

Salut !

Comment vous allez ?

Moi ça va tranquille ^^ (on s'en fou balance le chap' -_-)

Alors les stats : 

**165 Reviews ! **(Ouuaiis ! Hum)

**51 Favorites ! **(Merci ^^)

**89 Followers ! **(Merci de me suivre ;)

(Putain mais balance ce chap' ! )

Les anonymes :

**Chachou ( **Merci pour tes encouragements, ça motive ^^**),Vicky** **(**Merci franchement ça fait plaisir malgré tout, par contre, je trouve que ce chap' est vraiment pas drôle :/** ), NEPHERIA4 (**Merci pour le compliment :**), Kisis (**Tu as raison : VENGEANCE !**),Phoenix5 (**Je t'en veux pas du tout de m'avoir signalé les fautes ^^ Je l'ai moi-même demandé ! En faite, le problème c'est que j'écris de nuit, donc question faute, oui, c'est purement du à la fatigue ! Mais ma bêta devrait résoudre ça è_é**) et Guest** **(**James Bond ... MDR !Pikachu te remercie x**).**

Donc bon, j'arrête de dire que c'est sombre, ça l'est et j'y peux rien (u_u)

Ma bêta corrigera mon prochain chap' donc s'il y a des fautes dans celui là, je plaide coupable ...

Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chap' mais je voulais respecter mon délai d'un chapitre par semaine, donc je l'ai coupé (SACRILEGE !)

J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira :S

Au faite, pour l'histoire du Bonus concernant l'évasion de Lockart, je suis partante, et j'attends vos avis plus farfelus les uns que les autres ! x)

Bonne Lecture ;)

(A ben quand même ...)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La Magie d'un corps retrouvé :**

Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche …

Le lustre le narguait. Si l'objet avait pu parler, nul doute qu'il lui aurait sorti une phrase de ce genre :

- Alors ? Tu flippes ta race, hein ? Un beau lustre Louis XIV, datant du XIX siècle (cherchez l'erreur) tout en cristal et plaqué argent, tu l'aurais mal, hein, que je me fracasse parterre ? Avoue !

Voldemort resta de marbre, défiant du regard le lustre de, ne serait-ce, qu'oser tomber.

Sauf que, vous l'avez certainement déjà testé, fusiller un objet du regard, ne fonctionne pas … C'est ainsi que, non seulement, le lustre tomba, mais il trouva également utile d'accompagner un morceau de plafond dans sa chute, histoire que le Lord est un peu de plâtre dans la tête.

Voldemort était dans une rage folle. D'un mouvement vif de baguette, il répara le plafond et réduisit le lustre, qui était déjà en morceau, en cendre.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Se dirigeant vers son laboratoire, le Lord chercha à tâtons une potion pour atténuer le mal de crâne qui menaçait de l'assaillir. C'est que, mine de rien, ça faisait mal de se manger un morceau de plafond sur la tête (non sans blague !)

Se tenant le front d'une main, et fouillant nerveusement les placards de l'autre, le destin (ou l'auteur) voulut qu'il fasse tomber dans le chaudron où reposait la mixture de Severus, la fiole contenant l'essence magique de Potter. Que le hasard fait bien les choses (ou l'auteur aussi …)

Une explosion digne de ce nom retentit. Quand le Lord rouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur deux émeraudes brillantes d'inquiétudes :

- Vous allez bien Monsieur ?

Monsieur ?

Pourquoi Potter l'appelait-il Monsieur ? Surtout avec ce regard inquiet Le gamin devrait être content. Il devait être dans un état proche d'un plumeau avec toute la fumée noire qu'avait déclenchée l'explosion (les cheveux en moins).

- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, si le Lord vous voit, il risque de ne pas apprécier.

Ok. Donc, Potter ne le reconnaissait visiblement pas. Bizarre. Surtout que, avouez-le, une tête comme ça, ça ne s'oubliait pas …

Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Mais où allez-vous ?! Vous feriez mieux de fuir avant qu'il ne revienne !

Le Lord ignora superbement Potter et se dirigea vers le miroir à pied qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Se regardant dedans, un sourire triomphant vint étirer ses lèvres. Finit la face de serpent ! Un corps d'une trentaine d'année à peine, une peau pâle, de porcelaine, des cheveux lisses, noires, encadrant son visage, un nez fin (j'aurais pu m'arrêter à nez, rien que le fait qu'il en est un ça fait déjà un gros changement ...) des lèvres douces, et ces yeux … rouges carmins.

C'est justement alors qu'Harry détaillait le nouvel arrivant qu'il percuta :

- Non …

- Et si Potter. Ça me change, hein ?

Ça le change ? Il était … beau ? Harry ne savait pas quel mot mettre sur le nouveau physique de sa Némésis. Oui, il était séduisant, attirant, désirable, mais de là à dire qu'il était beau, il y avait un gouffre. Les gens beaux, l'était autant par leur apparence, que leur beauté intérieur. Et autant le Lord était agréable à regarder, autant en cherchant de plus près, on pouvait encore voir que son esprit, lui, était toujours aussi moche et dénué de nez.

C'est donc en suivant ce résonnement logique que le survivant sortit tout naturellement :

- Ben t'es toujours aussi moche …

Le ton nonchalant allant avec s'il vous plaît !

Voldemort tiqua :

- Ose dire que tu ne ressens rien en me regardant Potter ?

Mais le dit Potter ne répondit rien. Que lui dire de toute façon ? Que oui, il ressentait bien quelque chose, mais que ce n'était qu'une banale attirance physique. Quelque chose que l'on regarde de loin, car on sait qu'en l'approchant on risque de s'y brûler …

- Ton silence parle pour toi.

Pas faux, mais pas complètement vrai non plus. Et puis, connaissant toute les « vertus » dont été affublés le Lord, Harry se doutait bien, qu'avec son corps d'Apollon, le narcissisme viendrait bientôt gonfler les rangs des nombreux défauts que possédait Lord Voldemort. Autant ne pas rentrer dans une conversation lassante, où il savait très bien que Tom aurait le dernier mot.

- Bien, ce problème réglé, maintenant j'ai tout mon temps pour m'occuper de toi. Mais avant ...

Le Lord jeta sa cape Lockartienne au sol et la réduisit en poussière d'un Avada Kedavra, confirmant l'hypothèse de Severus, comme quoi, oui, un vêtement pouvait souffrir du sort de la mort.

- Maintenant à nous deux, Potter ...

* * *

Rita Skeeter jubilait.

Quiconque la croiserait dans les couloirs à l'heure actuelle ne réagirait pas. Skeeter jubilait pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Néanmoins, il fallait bien avouer que, cette fois, elle tenait bel et bien le scoop du siècle : des preuves par Pensine et sous Veritaserum de l'enfance déplorable du sauveur du monde sorcier.

Première, et seule personne réellement visée dans l'affaire : Albus Dumbledore.

Quant au Dursley, leur sort ne dépendra pas du Ministère de la Magie, étant donné que ce sont des Moldus.

Cet article remonterait sa popularité, celle du Daily Prophet, des Malfoy, de Severus Snape et coulerait à coup sûr celle de Dumbledore. Que demander de plus ?

C'est donc d'un pas léger et sautillant que Rita retourna à son bureau écrire l'article de sa vie. Nul doute que demain, le Monde Sorcier se réveillera changé à jamais.

Une ombre demeurait pourtant au tableau, quand elle avait demandé à Snape l'état actuel du survivant, celui-ci lui avait répondu par un grognement inaudible avant que Lucius n'intervienne :

- Il a ... fugué. On ne sait pas à l'heure actuelle où il est et dans quel état.

Prononcer cette phrase avec tout l'air dramatique Malfoyen fit que Rita enchaîna tout de suite :

- Pauvre enfant, manipuler par Dumbledore ... Cette information doit-elle rester confidentielle ?

Severus et Lucius échangèrent un regard avant que Severus ne conclut la conversation :

- Non. Le monde sorcier doit se réveiller et ouvrir les yeux. Le monde sorcier doit être au courant qu'il a perdu son sauveur.

- Bien.

Plume en main, et parchemin à l'appuie, Skeeter sentit l'inspiration divine la titiller : Cet article serait le plus beau qu'elle n'est jamais écrit.

* * *

- Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, Potter ...

Me libérer ? Harry dut le penser tellement fort, que Voldemort lui répondit :

- Tu peux toujours rêver ... Bien. Il faudrait tout d'abord que tu acceptes ta magie, ce serait un bon début.

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce-que ce n'est pas ma magie !

- Foutaise. Trouves autre chose Potter.

- C'est vrai ! Cette ... chose ! N'est en rien ma magie, ce n'est qu'un monstre qui tente de me faire devenir ce que je ne suis pas !

- C'est une excuse pathétique ... Tu as donc si peur de laisser ton coeur s'exprimer ? Ah ... regardes ce que tu me fait dire ... Enfin bon : Tu es comme tu es et ta magie le sait mieux que quiconque, même mieux que toi-même j'en ai l'impression. Tu n'en n'as pas eu assez Potter ? Des gens t'ont manipulés, mentis, torturés, t'ont poussés au suicide et tu restes là à rien faire ? Je ne te comprends décidément pas !

- Je voudrais juste vous faire remarquer que VOUS faites partis des gens qui M'ONT torturés !

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais quoique tu en dises, Harry, je ne t'ai jamais manipulé, je ne t'ai pas sortit de l'enfer que j'avais moi-même créé pour que tu m'idolâtre et te plis au moindre de mes exigences comme un chien comme l'a fait Dumbledore.

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Et bien je me le permets !

- Evidemment, vous, vous vous contentez de créer l'enfer, pas d'y remédier !

- Oui, mais je ne t'ai jamais manipulé, ni mentit.

- C'est ...

Mais Harry perdit sa répartit. Le Lord avait, quelque part, dans un sens, raison. Et ça le bouffait de le reconnaître.

- Je te laisse le choix, Potter. Tu n'es pas un mauvais sorcier à ce que je sache. Tu n'es pas un Cracmol, mais tu n'es pas non plus au maximum de tes capacités. Tu te contentes de ce que l'on te demande, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Alors on va faire un deal.

Le Lord fit apparaître une porte blanche, dotée d'un miroir, juste à côté de la porte d'entrée.

- La porte d'entrée est fermé avec des sorts puissants, tu n'arriveras jamais à l'ouvrir, du moins, pas dans ton état actuel en tout cas. La porte blanche que je viens de faire apparaître est fermé d'un simple Collaporta qu'un ridicule Alohomora peut ouvrir. Ouvre cette porte et tu pourras aller voir tes parents ce soir. Sinon, et bien, tu resteras avec moi.

Harry parut sceptique. C'était louche.

- Je n'ai pas de baguette.

- Accio baguette d'Harry Potter. Tiens.

Harry regarda sa baguette. Non, elle n'était pas sienne. Du moins, plus. Sa baguette ne dégageait pas cet aura, cette malsainitée. Mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Lord lui donnait une arme.

Tom répondit à sa question silencieuse.

- Dans l'état actuel de ta magie Potter, si tu venais à me lancer ne serait-ce qu'un simple Lumos, je serais déjà impressionné.

Sa voix dégoulinait de sarcasme, si bien que Snape lui-même en aurait été jaloux.

Humilié, Harry arracha la baguette des mains du Lord et la lui pointa dessus :

- Sectumsem... Ah !

Il lâcha la baguette sous la douleur. Ce n'était plus des cris, mais des hurlements d'agonie qu'il entendait. Ils allaient le rendre fou !

Harry s'était effondré par terre, se tenant la tête de douleur, gémissant, tentant tant bien que mal, de retenir ses larmes. Elles perlèrent à ses cils, mais, il le jurait, ne tomberaient pas.

Voldemort s'accroupit près du Survivant :

- Ne vise pas trop haut, Potter. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ta magie et toi êtes ... en guerre. Ce serait le mot adéquate. Pour l'utiliser, il faut que tu sois en accord avec elle. Évite à l'avenir de recommencer. Là, on peut dire qu'elle a été clémente, mais ta magie aurait très bien pu te renvoyer ton propre sort.

Une traînée rouge sur la joue du Survivant attira l'attention du Lord. Il saisit avec précipitation la main d'Harry, avant de la retourner. Sa main maîtresse, celle qui portait sa baguette, était maintenant affublée d'une longue coupure sanguinolente.

- Je crois que la porte, c'était trop pour une première fois. Tu ne peux même pas tenir ta baguette.

Saisissant Harry par les aisselles, Tom prit le môme sous le bras et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Plaquant Harry dos à lui, contre son torse, il lui saisit les poignets, l'empêchant de se boucher les oreilles.

Harry commença à se débattre.

- Ces voix Harry, elles viennent de ta tête (Jeanne d'Arc sort de ce corps !). Te boucher les oreilles ne les fera pas taire.

- Non ... lâchez-moi ...

- Dis moi Harry, qui entends-tu crier ? Qui cries le plus fort ?

- Non pitié ...

- _Harry_ ...

Voldemort avait saisit que, quand le Survivant perdait pied, le seul moyen de communiquer avec lui, c'était le Fourchelangue.

- _Harry, dis-moi ... qui entends-tu crier ?_

Harry tenta de se concentrer sur les voix, déformées par la douleur.

- _Il y a ..._

- _Oui ?_

- _Mon oncle ..._

- _Oh. Et mérite-t'il de crier ?_

- _Non ..._

Mais la voix du survivant était incertaine. Ce "non" lui était plus destiné à lui qu'à Voldemort. Il tentait de se convaincre que, non, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, Vernon Dursley ne méritait pas de mourir. De hurler de douleur sous la magie Vengeresse de l'élue.

- _Tu en est sûr ?_

Un silence, puis ...

- _Non. _

_- Que t'as-t'il fait ? _

_- Rien ... _

_- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi hurle-t'il ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ... _

_- Si. Si tu le sais Harry. Pourquoi hurle-t'il ?_

_- Il a été ... méchant avec moi. _

_- Oh. _

Méchant n'était pas vraiment le mot qu'attendait Lord Voldemort, mais en partant du fait qu'Harry Potter n'avait jamais ressentit de haine, il ne pouvait, concrètement, mettre de mot violent sur ces états d'âmes.

Alors Voldemort traduit, mentalement et pour lui, le chaste "méchant" du survivant, par un connard d'enfoiré de moldu (et vive le langage fleurit).

- _Et que t'as-t'il fait ?_

_- Beaucoup de chose ... _

_- Alors raconte-moi ... _

_- Je ne sais pas ... _

_- Qu'elle est le souvenir le plus affreux qui te vient à l'esprit, là, maintenant, tout de suite, Harry. Une chose qu'il ta fait, qui ta fait mal. Qui t'as blessé autant de manière physique que ... _

Le Lord lâcha les poignets du Survivant qui tombèrent, amorphes, et, plaçant une main autour de la taille de l'enfant, Voldemort posa l'autre sur le front d'Harry, caressant la cicatrice.

_-_ _Autant de manière physique, que psychologique, mais également ... _

La main descendit. Se posant sur le coeur de l'élu.

- _Mais qui t'as également blessé ... ici. _

_- Il me ... privait de nourriture ..._

_- Oui. Et ensuite ? Il n'a fait que ça ?_

_- Non._

Cette fois-ci, la voix d'Harry était plus sûr, et on y lisait du dégoût, mais aussi, et Voldemort esquissa un sourire satisfait à cette vue, une petite étincelle de haine.

-_ Alors qu'as-t'il osé te faire Harry ?_

_- Il me traitait comme un esclave._

_- Oui ..._

_- Il ... me battait, m'insultait, m'humiliais ..._

_- Oui ..._

_- ... et Griffon ..._

_- Griffon ?_

_- Un chaton que j'avais recueilli ... on jouait bien ensemble, c'était mon seul ami et un jour il ..._

Une jolie fissure commença à se dessiner lentement sur la vitre du salon.

- _Et un jour, il ... ?_

- _Il l'a ..._

La vitre explosa.

_- Il l'a tué._

Voldemort récupéra d'un Accio informulé la baguette de Potter. La faisant tourner entre ces doigts, la baguette dégageait une aura noire et malsaine.

-_ Tu penses toujours que ton oncle ne mérite pas de crier ?_

Harry regardait sa baguette tourner gracieusement entre les doigts du Lord. Le remarquant, le Lord la lui tendit. Lui laissant le choix.

- Alors Harry, mérite-t'il de crier ?

Le Fourchelangue était mit de côté. Tom voulait entendre Harry de sa propre conscience, et pas sous le coup de la colère.

Harry saisit la baguette avec fermeté, baguette qui émit une froideur insoutenable entre les doigts du survivant.

Oui, tu es froide. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Oui, tu es froide, tout comme moi, mes émotions, mon coeur, ils ont tous gelés, l'espoir s'éteignant avec et ...

- Oui. Vernon Dursley mérite de crier.

* * *

Bien. Le survivant ressentait assez de haine et de rancoeur pour que sa baguette l'accepte. Encore fallait-il voir si il en ressentait suffisamment pour lancer un sort. Le Lord hésitait. Harry avait déjà fait un grand pas ce soir. Mieux vaudrait qu'il s'endorme sur un succès, que sur un échec. Il n'en dormirait que mieux et serait plus motivé le lendemain.

Heureusement pour lui, le garçon semblait réellement épuisé.

- Tu n'arriveras pas à lancer le sort.

- Quoi ! Mais ... !

- Non. Tu vas plus t'épuiser qu'autre chose ... Va te coucher dans la chambre.

- Non !

- Obéis Harry.

- Vous aviez promis que si j'ouvrais la porte je pourrais revoir ma famille !

- Certes, mais dans ton état, tu risque de t'épuiser, et dans le pire des cas, te blesser. N'en demande pas trop d'un seul coup !

- Menteur ! Tu m'avais promis que ...

- Alors lance-le ! Lance-le ton stupide sort Potter, mais si tu te blesses, que les voix reviennent ou que tu t'évanouis à même le plancher, je ne t'aiderais pas.

Le gamin n'en n'avait visiblement rien à faire des menaces, et conseils, de son mentor, et, se plaçant devant la porte blanche, il prononça, essayant de rassembler ses maigres forces, de se concentrer malgré la fatigue, et accessoirement la faim :

- Alohomora !

Il ne se produisit rien. Aucune lumière de la part de la baguette, la porte, elle, demeurait intact, et le survivant gisait au sol, inconscient.

- Tu es vraiment têtu Potter ...

Voldemort hésita, mais, se rappelant de l'état déplorable du corps de l'enfant, se dit que le faire dormir à même le plancher ne l'aiderait en rien à récupérer. Tant qu'il n'irait pas bien, tant physiquement que psychologiquement, il ne pourra pas pratiquer la magie à pleine puissance.

Il prit l'enfant dans ces bras, et, éteignant les lumières sur son passage, alla se coucher dans sa chambre.

Tom déposa l'enfant sur le lit, le mit en pyjama d'un sort bref, et se coucha à ses côtés.

Il faudrait qu'il aille acheter des vêtements à son Horcruxe. Harry lui appartenait, et en tout état de cause, il devait lui faire honneur. A partir de demain, il allait devoir imposer des règles à Harry. Il allait devoir élever son dernier morceau d'âme.

Car le Lord doutait sérieusement de la santé mentale de Nagini.

* * *

Quelque chose le dérangeait.

C'est un rayon de soleil particulièrement coriace qui réveilla Harry Potter en ce matin.

Le Lord n'avait pas pris l'option rideau et le survivant se réveilla avec une envie de meurtre en cette fraîche matinée.

Mais en se rappelant les évènements de la vieille, il se sentit subitement bizarre. Malgré tout, sa raison lui criait que, ce n'était pas bien, qu'il ne devait pas vouloir faire du mal aux autres, qu'il fallait savoir pardonner ... mais il n'arrivait pas à culpabiliser. Pire, il se sentait bien. Il imaginait mille et une façon de faire souffrir Vernon Dursley, et, cette fois-ci, non seulement sa magie semblait ronronner en lui, mais son coeur et son esprit aussi.

Mais ... étais-ce mal de vouloir se venger ? De vouloir rendre toute la souffrance endurée à sa source ?

Non.

Vernon Dursley méritait de souffrir, de crier, et, un frisson d'excitation le saisit à cette constatation : de mourir.

Harry Potter sortit du lit, et se sentit subitement à l'étroit dans ces vêtements (non n'osez même pas penser à ça, je vous rappelle que c'est un enfant !).

Enfin, dans le pyjama qu'il portait. Le bas du pantalon de toile qu'il portait, et qui devrait, en toute logique, lui arriver au talon, lui arrivait presque au genoux, et ce qui devrait être un tee-shirt à manche longue l'étouffait presque façon corset.

Ne repérant personne dans la chambre, Harry se rendit au salon et aperçu le Lord assit dans un des fauteuils entrain de bouquiner.

Quand au détour d'une page, celui-ci posa ses yeux sur le survivant, il esquissa un air surpris. Harry, sur ses gardes, attaqua :

- Quoi ?!

Mais le Lord ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de saisir avec rudesse le bras du survivant et de le traîner devant le miroir.

Quand Harry pu voir, et accessoirement comprendre, pourquoi il s'était réveillé avec des vêtements trop petit, Voldemort enchaîna :

- Et bien Potter ? Poussée de croissance nocturne ?

Mais Harry ne pu lui répondre ... c'était quoi ce délire ? Il semblait maintenant avoisiné, physiquement parlant, les 13 ans. Et autant dire qu'il était content. Certes, ce n'était pas encore ses 17 ans, mais c'était déjà pas mal.

- J'ai peut-être une théorie à ce sujet. Comme, pour le moment, tu sembles commencer à accepter ta magie, celle-ci commence à te répondre et donc à exaucer ton voeu : redevenir un adolescent.

- Je comprends.

- Bien. Ton apparence sera la preuve de tes progrès.

D'un mouvement de baguette, le Lord fit apparaître des vêtements sur le lit. Un simple pantalon noir et une chemise légère, blanche.

- Vas te doucher. Ensuite tu me rejoindra dans la salon, nous devons discuter.

Harry, encore trop euphorique vis-à-vis de son apparence récemment retrouvée, obéissa sans broncher.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est un Harry Potter frais et dispo qui s'assit en face du Lord, la table entre eux.

- Pika !

L'elfe apparut dans un éclair sonore (pour ne pas reprendre le traditionnel "pop").

- Oui mon maître ?

- Apportes nous le petit déjeuner avec un régime adapté pour Potter : que des choses légères que son estomac pourra digérer.

- Tout de suite mon Seigneur.

Et l'elfe disparu dans un Chu' sonore (je sens qu'en l'absence des capes, certaines étant mortes d'Avada, d'autre de décoloration, je vais me rabattre sur ce pauvre elfe pour satisfaire mon humour pourrave le temps que sa majesté Lord Voldemort décide de se bouger le cul pour aller faire du shopping...).

- Bien, alors, à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui t'entraînerais.

- Mais ...

- N'oses même pas protester Potter. N'oubli pas que, de la fréquence à laquelle tu rendras visite à tes parents dépendra ton obéissance.

Harry se renfrogna à cette constatation. Un connard fut penser avec force et le Lord esquissa un sourire satisfait à cette pensée : Potter semblait toujours être Potter. Insolent. Tom ne se leurrait pas : il pourrait, certes, torturer l'enfant jusqu'à le briser et ensuite en faire une marionnette, mais avoir un Harry Potter au caractère Gryffondorien était beaucoup plus palpitant.

Nul doute qu'il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer avec le Survivant.

- La politesse Potter.

- ...

- J'attends.

- Oui ... euh ...

- Mon maître.

Il y eut un blanc, puis :

- ENFOIRE ! Tu peux toujours rêver ! Le jour où tu m'entendras t'appeler comme ça n'est pas près d'arriver !

Un sourire amusé esquissa les lèvres de Tom.

Oui, décidément, il ne s'ennuierait pas avec Potter. Rien que cette joute verbale l'avait mis de bonne humeur, pendant que le survivant tentait désespérément de le tuer du regard.

L'elfe apparut, et, sentant la tension, déposa les plats, s'inclina bien bas, et ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce.

- Mange. Ensuite on attaquera les sorts de bases.

- ...

- Je t'écoute.

- Oui.

- Oui qui ?

- Oui ... Monsieur ?

- Appelle-moi Tom pour le moment, mais uniquement en privé, sinon je suis le Maître, ou dans une moindre mesure, le Lord.

Harry ne se voyait pas appeler Voldemort, Voldemort, ni My Lord et il pourra toujours se lustrer (oh la belle référence au lustre ) pour qu'il l'appelle Mon Maître, même sous la pire des tortures (t'inquiète tu finiras par le dire ... et pas sous la torture, du moins ...). D'un autre côté, l'appeler Tom, ce serait l'appeler par son prénom, hors, encore l'idée de se venger commençait à germer dans la tête du Survivant, encore il n'oubliait pas que Lord Voldemort restait son ennemi.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ...

- Oui ... Tom.

Son nom sonnait bizarrement dans sa bouche ...

Les deux sorciers mangeaient en silence, seulement troublé par les bruits de couvert. Mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant, plutôt un silence posé. Chacun était plongé dans ces pensées.

Le repas finit, on approchait des 10 heures.

- Bien. Tout d'abord, je ne t'imposerais pas d'heure de lever ni de coucher théoriquement, mais te forcer à te réveiller plus tôt ou à t'envoyer dormir plus tôt peut arriver. Néanmoins, je veux que, au plus tard, à 10h30, tu sois levé.

- D'accord.

Jusque là, pas de problème.

- Le programme de la journée variera en fonction de beaucoup de chose, de tes progrets, de ton état, de mes réunions ... Pour le moment, nous allons privilégier les sorts de bases. Commencer en douceur pour petit à petit réhabituer ton corps et ta magie à pratiquer. Pour que tu puisses la dompter. Ensuite, il faudra aussi régler ce problème dans ton esprit. Je te donnerais des cours en Occlumencie pour t'apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions et essayer de restructurer ton esprit.

- Restructurer mon esprit ?

- Ton esprit est détruit Potter ... Maintenant que tu as touché le fond, il faudrait penser à te trouver un but.

- La vengeance c'est ...

- Autre que la vengeance.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est bien votre raison de vivre à vous ?!

- Faux ! (Norman fait des vidéos sort de ce corps !). J'ai un projet beaucoup plus grand que de simplement me venger de Dumbledore et des moldus, mais on va dire que je joins l'utile à l'agréable. Pour réaliser mon objectif, je dois soumettre les moldus et tuer Dumbledore.

- ...

- Bien. Donc pour le moment, sortilège et Occlumencie. Ensuite, on avisera pour les potions, mais je pense que Severus se fera une joie de te les enseigner, sinon je dispose d'un niveau suffisant pour le faire.

- Euh ... je ne sais pas ...

- On verra le moment venu. Si j'estime que tu as bien travaillé, tu auras du temps libre. T'apprendre les duels seraient inutiles maintenant vu l'état de ton corps et sortir dehors ne serait pas non plus une bonne idée.

- Mais ...

- On verra. Comme je le répète, Harry, tout ne dépend que de toi.

Harry fulminait, il le maniait à la carotte comme un âne ...

- Pika !

- Oui Mon Seigneur.

- Débarrasse la table. Potter suis-moi.

Harry sur les talons, Voldemort se dirigea vers une porte à côté de son laboratoire de potion. Elle avait l'air de fonctionner sous le même principe que la salle sur demande ... à quelques exceptions près.

Voldemort posa la main sur la poignée et prononça d'une voix claire :

- Salle d'entraînement.

Quand il ouvrit la lourde porte, Harry découvrit une salle en pierre du sol au plafond où semblait trôner à droite, à gauche des mannequins.

- Place toi face à ce mannequin.

Harry obéit.

- Bien. Un sort basique donc. Nous allons commencer par le Wingardium Leviosa.

- D'accord ...

- Fais léviter la pierre qu'il y a au pied du mannequin. Concentres-toi. Ce n'est vraiment pas une question de puissance, car la puissance tu l'as, après tout, tu es MON Horcruxe, tu m'appartiens, mais c'est vraiment une question de concentration.

- Je ne vous appartiens pas !

- Si tu m'appartiens Potter. Lance ce sort.

Furieux d'être traité comme un objet, Harry fusilla le cailloux du regard et, pointant sa baguette dessus, prononça avec hargne :

- Wingardium Leviosa !

La pierre se mit au même niveau que la baguette d'Harry.

- J'ai réussi.

- Oui. Mais parce-que tu étais sous l'emprise de la colère. Maintenant, tu vas te calmer et réessayer.

- Mais JE suis calme !

- Non.

Voldemort se colla au dos de l'élu, élu qui lui arrivait au niveau du torse, et, l'entourant de ses bras, lui murmura en fourchelangue :

- _Calme-toi_ ...

Harry inspira profondément, et répéta le sort sur le mannequin cette fois-ci, se concentrant :

- Wingardium Leviosa ...

Le mannequin quitta lentement le sol, et finit tout de même par se décoller du sol de plusieurs mètres.

- Bien. Maintenant, l'ennui avec le sort de Wingardium Leviosa c'est que l'on ne peut faire léviter des objets qu'à la verticale, alors tu vas te concentrer, et l'envoyer aussi fort que tu peux heurter le plafond.

- D'accord.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il en était capable. C'était un sort de première année. Il en était capable. Rouvrant les yeux, il fit un rapide mouvement de baguette, envoyant le mannequin se fracasser violemment contre le plafond quelques mètres plus haut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut dans un bruit mat que la pauvre poupée retomba au sol, sa boîte crânienne fracturée.

Le survivant tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Un simple sort de lévitation l'épuisait. De colère devant son impuissance, il pointa le mannequin de sa baguette et l'envoya se fracasser dans le mur d'en face sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Le résultat de cette crise de nerf fut simple, le mannequin était fendu en deux, et Harry Potter était tombé à genoux.

- Je ne vais pas le répéter 10 000 fois Potter ...

Il remit le gamin sur pied.

- N'en demande pas trop à ta magie.

Harry acquiesça légèrement.

- D'accord ?

- Oui Monsieur ...

- Tom.

- ... Tom.

Il avait du mal à s'y faire. Appeler sa Némésis par son prénom lui paraissait trop étrange.

- Reprenons.

Et c'est ainsi que ce passa la matinée, rythmée par les Wingardium Leviosa, les Lumos, les Accio, et autres sorts de bases élémentaires.

Malgré la fatigue du Survivant, Voldemort continuait de le pousser à bout. Harry devait pouvoir repousser ses limites et retrouver son endurance. Un Wingardium Leviosa ne devait pas l'épuiser.

De son côté, Harry ne se plaignait pas. Il voulait se venger. Plus il pratiquait la magie, et plus cela devenait une certitude. Même si ses principes avaient encore un peu de mal à l'accepter, l'idée germait dans sa tête et devenait, avec le temps passant, une obsession.

Au bout de 3 heures d'entraînements, Harry était à terre, et c'était peu dire. Quand à la pièce, quelques fissures résultant des colères et des crises de frustration du survivant, les mannequins, ne ressemblait plus à des mannequins et Voldemort était ravi. Il progressait vite et était motivé.

- On va s'arrêter là pour les sortilèges.

Le Lord avait fait exprès de lui faire pratiquer tous les sorts basiques, sauf le Alohomora. C'était un sorte de test pour ce soir, pour voir si le survivant pouvait le faire.

Harry tenta de se lever mais s'effondra la seconde d'après. Il était vidé, et ça l'énervait, et en s'énervant, il se fatiguait encore plus, et était encore plus vidé ... Cercle vicieux.

Voldemort soupira d'agacement, mais au fond, il comprenait. Il prit le survivant en princesse, étant petit et léger, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Il le déposa sur le canapé et lui apporta une potion pour le remettre sur pied.

- Merci.

- On va aller manger et ensuite on attaquera l'Occlumencie.

- D'accord ...

Tout dans la voix du survivant montrait que, si il le pouvait, il fuirait vite et loin.

Après le repas, Voldemort reconduisit le survivant dans la salle sur demande.

- Salle de Méditation.

Ce coup-ci, ce fut une salle avec un immense coussin faisant office de sol qui apparut. La pièce était beaucoup plus chaleureuse, mais malgré l'atmosphère détendue qui semblait régner en ces lieux, Harry n'arrivait pas à déstresser. Il faut dire, que, depuis, il évitait soigneusement de s'enfermer dans son esprit. Il ne savait même pas dans quel état il était, ni si Tom, le morceau d'âme de Voldemort, était toujours là. Il était, malgré tout, proche de lui, mais bizarrement, il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir besoin de lui ... après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ...

Le survivant culpabilisait.

Les deux occupants de la pièce s'assirent face à face.

- Sais-tu fermer ton esprit ?

- Non.

- Je vais te montrer. Il faut que tu ériges une barrière, une sorte de mur, de muraille. Que tu ne penses à rien, sauf à moi, l'intrus, et à me chasser. Concentre-toi et tente de te sentir en paix avec toi-même.

Harry eu un ricanement sarcastique à cette phrase.

- Concentres-toi ! Legilimens !

- Attends !

Voldemort l'avait prit par surprise. Il se trouva dans une pièce blanche où était accroché au mur Vernon Dursley. Celui-ci couinait pitoyablement, mais ne semblait même pas les voir. Harry, lui, se tenait à ses côtés.

Dans un premier temps, il sentit de la honte, enfin, il tenta de sentir de la honte. Mais au final, c'est un sourire cruel et froid qui vint prendre place sur les lèvres de l'élu. Vernon Dursley méritait sa place.

Fouillant l'espace du regard, il aperçu Tom assit sur un trône plus loin. Alors que Voldemort inspectait l'espace, à la recherche des souvenirs du survivant, ledit Survivant se dirigea avec entrain vers le morceau d'âme de Voldemort.

- Salut Tom ...

- Tiens, Harry Potter me fait l'honneur de sa visite ?

- Excuse-moi, mais ...

- Oui, maintenant, _il_ te suffit.

Il accompagna sa phrase en pointa le Lord du doigt.

- Quoi ? Non c'est faux !

- Si, c'est vrai.

- Non !

- Tu es son Horcruxe, tu peux lutter contre, mais plus vous allez passer de temps ensemble et plus ta magie, et accessoirement toi, allez avoir envie de vous rapprocher, jusqu'à l'irrépressible envie de ... _fusionner._

- Fusionner ?

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand.

- Hééé !

Harry était indigné, même si, physiquement, il avoisinait les 13 ans, il en avait encore 17 en âge mental ! ( c'est ça oui ...)

- En plus, vous partagez le même objectif. Vous avez des points communs.

- Foutaises. Hormis Dumbledore, nous ne partageons rien !

- Le lit.

- Oui mais c'était exceptionnel !

- Vous dîner tous les deux en amoureux ...

- Parce-que nous ne sommes que deux dans l'appartement ! Et que je sache, il n'y a pas de chandelle entre nous !

- Bientôt, ton corps va commencer à réagir, après tout, je suis beau, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Non t'es moche ! Et je ne suis qu'un enfant de 13 ans je te signale, alors tes pensées lubriques attendront !

- Grillé Potter. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un enfant ?

- Je te hais ...

Mais il avait dit sa avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est beaucoup mieux ici. Bon ce n'est pas encore ça ... ça manque ...

- De couleur ?

- Oui. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre pour le moment il n'y a plus de sang, et tu as l'air d'aller mieux avec ta magie.

- Oui c'est vrai ...

- Par contre, dépêche-toi de tuer Vernon Dursley, qu'il arrête de couiner, il m'agace.

Tom n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Déjà, que l'enfant accepte l'idée de se venger était déjà un grand pas en soi, il n'allait pas le pousser. C'est pourquoi, quand Harry murmura, s'il n'était pas si confiant en son ouïe, il aurait pu croire avoir rêvé cette phrase :

- Comptes sur moi ...

Voldemort se rapprocha des deux jeunes hommes.

A la vue de son morceau d'âme discutant avec Harry, il sentit poindre la jalousie. Potter était SON Horcruxe. Il lui appartenait. Voldemort était connu pour sa possessivité et sa mauvaise foi remarquable.

C'est pourquoi il s'approcha d'eux et agressa presque tout de suite Tom :

- C'est toi qui fais ça ?

- Ça quoi ? Sois plus précis.

Harry sentait la tension entre les deux Voldemort alors qu'ils n'avaient échangés que deux phrases.

- Où sont les souvenirs de Potter ?

- Tu lui as dit de se concentrer mais tu ne lui en a pas laissé le temps. Tout est enfermé dernière moi.

Et en effet, le mur qui apparaissait derrière le trône où siégeait Tom était plus sombre.

- Ne recommence plus. Il doit apprendre de lui-même.

- Bien. Mais ne le fait pas souffrir inutilement.

Voldemort s'éloigna et commença à disparaître, regagnant le monde réel.

- Ne traînes pas Potter.

- Oui Tom.

Et sur ceux, il disparu complètement.

- Tu l'appelles Tom maintenant ?

- Oui, mais parce-que c'était ça, ou maître.

- J'aurais préféré maître.

- Tu peux toujours courir ...

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

- Je reviendrais te voir.

- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas.

- Mais c'est vrai.

- Non Harry. Allez files ! Ne donne pas de raison à Voldemort de te torturer.

- Il ne me torture pas.

- Files.

- Au revoir Tom.

- Adieu Harry.

- Adieu ? Non attends ! Tom !

* * *

Harry fut brutalement expulsé ... de son propre esprit ? Tom l'avait chassé ?

- Un problème ?

- ...

- Potter.

- Non.

- Bien. Alors on reprend. Legilimens !

Harry tenta de lutter contre la présence envahissante de son ennemi, mais il ne tint pas longtemps. Et tout commença à défiler devant ses yeux ... Vernon le battant, Dumbledore le manipulant, Ron et Hermione le laissant peu à peu de côté, l'oubliant au profit de leur petite vie de couple, la fois où il avait faillit mourir, se tailladant les veines jusqu'à saturation, laissant son corps se vider, et mourir ...

- NON !

Harry réussit à repousser Voldemort à ce moment là.

- Tu es trop lent Potter. Tu veux tant que ça que je sois témoin de ton enfance déplorable ?

Harry le fusillait du regard.

Voldemort pendant ce temps-là esquissa un sourire, intérieurement bien sûr, amusé. Il était très facile de faire sortir son Horcruxe de ses gongs, et quand il se mettait en colère, il arrivait plus facilement à lancer des sorts.

- Prêt ?

Harry ferma son esprit et essaya de voir Voldemort que comme un ennemi, ce qui, logiquement, devrais être assez facile, ne fut pas si évident que ça.

- Oui.

- Legilimens !

A peine arrivé, que Voldemort fut compressé violemment, comme si il était coincé entre deux murs, avant d'être brutalement expulsé.

- Pas mal Potter, c'était mieux.

Le survivant, tentait, quand à lui, de reprendre son souffle, en vain. Il avait réussit, mais à quel prix. C'était épuisant, tant physiquement que mentalement de combattre quelqu'un qui tentait de rentrer dans son esprit.

- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Ton corps n'en supportera pas d'avantage.

- Non ... je peux encore ... réessayer ...

- Pas dans ton état, il en est hors de question.

- Mais ...

Voldemort se baissa et remit Harry sur pied. Celui-ci allait s'effondrer quand le Lord saisit la taille du Survivant pour le porter comme un sac à patate.

- Obéis mon petit Horcruxe.

- Je ...ne suis pas ...

- Si, tu es mien et c'est comme ça.

Voldemort posa le survivant dans son lit, et, voyant que celui-ci allait se relever, du moins tenter de se relever avant de probablement, s'effondrer lamentablement par terre, il fit sortir sa magie.

A cette vue, Harry couina de désespoir.

- Non ...

- C'est ta faute Potter, et puis, ce n'est pas si désagréable.

C'est donc bercé par la magie de sa Némésis qui le cernait de toute part qu'Harry Potter s'endormit.

* * *

Dumbledore, alors qu'il sortait de chez Honeydukes, les bras remplit de sucreries, qui feraient probablement hurler Pomfresh à propos de son cholestérol, sa longue cape Dumbledorienne, lourde, moche, avec de la vrai fausse fourrure de putois (made in China attention ! On est adorateur des moldus ou on l'est pas, et quand on est moldu, on achète chinois !) le suivant comme son ombre, ses lunettes en demi-lune cachant sa véritable personnalité au monde sorcier ... enfin, pas pour longtemps ...

- Regardez c'est Albus Dumbledore.

- Le monstre ...

- Sa cape est moche.

- Faire ça à notre sauveur ...

- C'était mon ami pourtant.

- C'est de la fourrure de putois en plus ?

- Il a perdu tout mon respect.

- Et il dirige une école en plus !

- A ce qui paraît ce serait de la fausse.

- Que vont devenir nos enfants ?

- Le ministère de la magie n'intervint pas !

- Non il aurait osé ?

- Toujours à la traîne celui là.

- Heureusement que Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape sont là.

- C'est du Made In China à ce qu'il paraîtrait ...

- Et le Daily Prophet qui nous ouvre les yeux.

- Vive Rita Skeeter !

- Et elle pu en plus.

Bref. Tout le monde sorcier venait de lire le Daily Prophet ce matin et tous s'entendait sur un point : La cape d'Albus Dumbledore était moche, puait, avait été fabriqué en Chine et qu'en tant que vrai super méchant de l'histoire, une cape avec de la fourrure de putois made in China, c'était pas sérieux.

* * *

La chute est vraiment pourrit cette fois ... (-_-)

Voilà pour la suite !

Pour Draco, je sais comment le faire intervenir, et je pense, mais je ne suis pas sûr comme j'écris au freestyle, qu'il apparaîtra au prochain chap' !

La personne qui m'avait dit qu'en lisant l'histoire au début avait l'impression que je n'avais pas prévu le déroulement des évènements, ben elle avait raison x) Ça vient avec le temps !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! J'ai eu du mal avec celui-là parce-qu'il est long (et encore je l'ai coupé parce-que sinon il aurait été beaucoup plus long d'où la chute pourrit ... ) mais paradoxalement j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe pas tant de chose dedans :/

J'attends beaucoup vos remarques cette fois è_é !

A la prochaine ;)


	8. La Magie Noire

Coucou ! ^^

Quoi de neuf ? Enfin en vacances, hein ?

Alors pour commencer, comme d'hab', quand je vois que, à peine posté, le chapitre est assaillit de review ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Donc :

**191** **reviews **(je vous remercierais jamais assez de prendre un peu de temps pour lâcher un petit commentaire !)

**58 Favorites** et **99 Followers** !

Merci aux anonymes :

**sasa : **De rien ;) Et toi merci pour la review !

**Chachou : **Merci pour ton avis ;) !

**me xD : **Merci de me dire que les personnages ne sont pas trop OCC :') Ouais je voulais faire un Voldemort méchant (sinon c'est pas Voldemort) mais comme Harry est son Horcruxe, je voulais aussi le faire hyper-possessif ... ^^ Contente que ça te plaise !

**Kisis : **C'est vrai que Harry est assez paradoxale ... innocent et pourtant à moitié fou, gentil mais ne désirant que la vengeance ... Le pauvre je suis en train de le torturer x)

Dans le chapitre précédent, je parle de Norman fait des vidéos. Si certain ne savent pas qui il est, je vous invite à aller voir ses vidéos sur youtube ;)

Par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, je ... NON : Posez-moi ces casseroles et ses machines à laver ! Tout de suite ! Toi-là ! Lâches cette tomate pourrie !

Bon. Je disais que, si certain sont en vacances, moi je travaille sur un plateau de tournage pendant les vacs pour avoir de l'expérience professionnel ^^ Et j'ai des horaires disons-le ... monstrueux ?

Et je bosse aussi le Samedi, donc le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas venir la semaine prochaine, mais celle d'après (esquive la tomate) J'avais dit de poser les armes et projectiles douteux ! è_é

Voilà, donc désolé d'avance ... -_-

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (esquive un bonbon au citron) Ah ben tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! C'est pas ma faute si t'es méchant !

On se retrouve en bas ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : La Magie Noire :**

Draco Malfoy se baladait tranquillement en cette froide journée de Décembre.

Cela faisait désormais un peu plus de deux mois que le Survivant avait disparu.

Dans pas longtemps ce serait Noël, et cela se sentait dans le Monde Magique. Les décorations toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres étaient de mises, et il régnait une sorte d'euphorie joyeuse pleine de bon sentiment qui, disons-le franchement, écœurait le fils unique Malfoy.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il tentait de faire croire, car en réalité, cette fête ne dégoutait en rien Draco.

C'est juste de savoir, que LUI, il y avait de forte chance qu'il passe cette fête familiale TOUT SEUL.

Et la raison en est bien simple, et, malheureusement trop répandue : le divorce.

Rien n'avançait niveau juridiction, la relation entre ces deux tuteurs légaux se dégradait de jour en jour.

Sa mère ne faisait plus attention à lui.

Son père passait sa vie chez Severus.

Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup, ses parents, et accessoirement son parrain, l'avait abandonné.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, sa seule échappatoire, Blaise, ne pouvait pas l'héberger pendant ces vacances, car il partait à l'étranger.

Génial.

Donc pour tuer le temps, Draco Malfoy avait décidé de se balader au Chemin de Traverse.

Blaise venait tout juste de partir, et il voulait sortir un peu avant de devoir rejoindre sa famille.

Au bout de deux heures, après avoir repéré toutes les boutiques dont il avait besoin pour ses achats de Noël, et pour sa garde-robe, Draco Malfoy allait rentrer chez lui quand il surprit un petit groupe de jeune femme en train de discuter.

En passant devant elles, il entendit un fragment très intéressant de la conversation :

- Albus Dumbledore ?!

- Oui, tu n'as donc pas lu le Daily Prophet ce matin ?

- Non.

- Il serait à l'origine de la disparition soudaine du Survivant. Il l'aurait maltraité et envoyé chez des moldus qui l'auraient torturé.

- Notre sauveur ?! Il a osé faire ça à Harry Potter ?!

- Oui !

- Mais, cette information est de source sûre ?

- Oui ! Regarde ! C'est écrit que Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape en personne aurait témoigné.

Ah.

Donc, pendant qu'il s'inquiétait de ses parents, et de son parrain, eux, ils aidaient le Survivant.

C'était injuste. Il n'y en avait que pour ce sale binoclare !

Draco transplana, en colère, jusqu'au Manoir Malfoy.

Défonçant la porte des appartements de son parrain avec grâce et délicatesse, il hurla :

- J'EXIGE des explica … !

La fin de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge.

* * *

- Sev' …

- Continue …

- Mais …

- C'est un ordre Lucius !

Lucius pourtant s'inquiétait pour Severus. Il n'était pas habitué. Sondant les yeux de son amant, il ne vit que désir et plaisir.

Severus en voulait plus et ne se gênait pas pour le réclamer.

Non mais, le soumis qui dictait sa conduite au dominant…

Lucius, se laissant enfin aller, pressa la chaire plus fortement. Severus étouffa un gémissement.

- Plus bas …

Mais Lucius ne lui obéit pas et commença à remonter lentement sa main, caressant la peau tendue sur son passage.

- Lucius …

- Supplies-moi …

- Tu peux toujours crever !

- Bien.

Lucius posa ses lèvres doucement sur la peau, la suçotant légèrement, engloutissant le bout, léchant, faisant des va-et-vient.

Toujours avec cette lenteur affolante qui faisait perdre pied à son amant.

- Lucius …

- Supplies-moi !

- Je …

SBLAM !

- J'EXIGE des explica … !

- …

Gros blanc dans la pièce.

Mais Draco, surement boosté par la colère se reprit bien vite. Se pinçant l'arête du nez, il déclara avec sarcasme et froideur :

- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous étiez EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ?!

- Et bien c'est très simple Draco : Je massais les pieds de Severus.

(AHAHAH ! Avouez ! Vous y avez cru, hein ?)

- Tu lui massais les pieds ?

- Oui.

- Avec tous les gémissements qu'il poussait ?

- Oui.

- Et évidemment, sans arrière-pensée ?

- Bien sûr que non.

- Bande d'obsédé !

- Lucius ! Draco autant te dire la vérité tout de suite : ton père et moi sommes amant.

- Quoi ?! Mais …

- Si tu as un problème avec ça, tu peux partir rien ne te retient.

Severus avait dit ça d'un ton calme, mais en dessous de ce masque de glace, on sentait bien que, si le jeune Malfoy avait quelque chose à redire, il le payerait.

De son côté, Draco fulminait. Comment osait-il lui parler comme ça ? Comme à un chien ! Et son père qui ne le défendait même pas !

- Oui j'ai un problème avec ça tu vois !

- Draco !

- Laisse Lucius. Et en quoi c'est un problème que ton père et moi sommes ensemble ? ça ne te regarde pas !

- Si ça me regarde ! C'est mon père je te le rappelle !

- Draco écoutes …

- Non tais-toi ! C'est mon père, ce même père qui a passé ces derniers mois à boire comme un trou, à ne devenir qu'une loque ! Moi, je m'inquiétais pour toi, et là je te vois dans les bras (pieds ?) de Severus, tout sourire ?! Tu as un fils à que je sache, et tu devrais avoir un peu plus de considération pour moi ! Je sais que je n'aie jamais été désiré, mais tu pourrais au moins FAIRE SEMBLANT !

CLAC !

La gifle était partit. Lucius était hors de lui.

Sous la force du coup Draco était tombé à terre et se tenait désormais la joue, des larmes de rages les dévalant.

- Je te déteste …

Lucius se rapprocha de son fils, fils qui eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. En le remarquant, Lucius ferma les yeux de déception.

Il n'avait pas à frapper Draco comme il l'avait fait. Le gamin avait dit la vérité. Mais la vérité blesse et il s'était laisser emporter.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Draco de fuir ou de répliquer, Lucius l'attrapa et le serra dans ces bras.

Un seul mot suffit à effacer les larmes du cœur de Draco, et Lucius le savait :

- Pardon.

- …

- Draco je te demande pardon. Pardon de t'avoir négligé. Pardon de t'avoir abandonné. Pardon.

Pour seul réponse Draco serra son père dans ses bras, acceptant silencieusement ses excuses.

* * *

- Albus ! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ceci !

Minerva jeta avec fureur le journal sur le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique.

- Calmez-vous Minerva s'il vous plaît …

- Me calmer ? Vous me demandez de me calmer ?! Alors qu'Harry est sûrement blessé, abandonné seul dehors par ces temps de guerres ? Et si les mangemorts venaient à lui mettre la main dessus ?!

- Harry est puissant, Minerva, il s'en sortira !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un … !

- Suffit !

Dumbledore s'était levé et, ses yeux d'habitude pétillants, s'étaient assombris. Faisant claquer sa magie, il projeta la Directrice de Gryffondor contre le mur le plus proche, l'assommant sur le coup.

- Personne ne doit me dicter ma conduite, est-ce clair ? PERSONNE !

Minerva se redressa avec difficulté, se tenant douloureusement la tête.

- Vous avez perdu l'esprit …

- C'est à moi vous entendez ! A MOI que devrais revenir cette gloire ! Pas à ce sale gamin faiblard et inutile !

- ALBUS !

- Oh ? Aurais-je dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Quand le ministère entendra cela, nul doute que vous serez interné !

- Certes.

Minerva haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension. Albus quitta son bureau, approchant de Minerva, et celle-ci sortit sa baguette, méfiante.

Prête à se battre pour son école, pour l'avenir, et pour le sauveur.

- Certes, certes Minerva. Le ministère, hein ? Encore faudrait-il que vous l'atteignez …

- Albus NON !

- Imperium !

- Protego !

* * *

- Debout Potter ! Il est bientôt 10h !

- Mmmpffrra …

- Je ne comprends le Gryffondor, alors si tu pouvais faire un effort de traduction ça m'arrangerait.

- Fatigué …

- Bien. Maintenant on va essayer de parler comme une personne normale. As-tu assez de neurone actif au réveil pour me faire une phrase sujet/verbe/complément Potter ?

- Je suis fatigué. Satisfait votre seigneurie ?

- Si tu pouvais m'appeler maître je le serais encore plus. Mais je suis flatté du Seigneur. Demain matin j'essayerais de te faire dire mon Maître pour voir.

- Va crever …

- Lève-toi. Je t'attends dans le salon dans 5 minutes.

- Oui…

Harry se leva tant bien que mal de son lit.

Arg. Merde ! C'était le lit du Lord quelle horreur ! Le survivant détala comme un lapin en direction de la salle de bain.

Environ 4 minutes 58 secondes plus tard, Harry s'assit en face de Tom.

- Aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas t'entraîner. J'ai une réunion. Et te laisser seul dans l'appartement est, disons-le risqué. Je tiens à ce que tu ne détruises pas mes appartements sur un coup de colère.

Harry se renfrogna sur sa chaise à cette constatation. Le Lord n'avait pas tort.

- Donc, je vais te renvoyer chez tes parents pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, tu as bien travaillé.

- Vraiment … ?

- Oui Harry. Mais ! Je serais de retour vers 16h. Je serais certainement en train de travailler, donc je veux que, 18h au plus tard, tu sois rentré. Et demande à Severus pour les leçons de potion.

- D'accord !

Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il allait enfin pouvoir revoir ses parents.

- Maintenant manges.

- Oui Tom !

* * *

Harry sautillait sur le chemin le ramenant chez lui.

Il était heureux de pouvoir revoir ses parents. Même si il ne savait pas quelle attitude adoptée.

Severus avait laissé un gamin en larme de 5 ans présumé amnésique. Et il allait en récupérer un de 13 ans, toute la mémoire en bonus.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit à cette pensée.

Snape l'avait toujours rejeté, méprisé, pour sa ressemblance avec son père. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de recommencer ?

Il toqua faiblement à la porte d'entrée.

- Entrez !

Il reconnut la voix de Lucius.

Poussant timidement la porte, Harry pencha sa tête, scrutant le salon.

- Ah ! Harry entres !

Bon. Il l'appelait par son prénom, c'était déjà un bon début, non ?

Pénétrant dans la pièce et refermant la porte, Harry se retourna, prêt à s'expliquer auprès de ses deux anciens ennemis quand il se figea sur place.

Sévérus était assis dans un fauteuil, Lucius dans celui juste à côté, et Draco se trouvait sur l'une des accoudoirs du fauteuil de Lucius.

Une vérité tomba brutalement sur Harry : Il faisait tâche. Il était de trop. Il dérangeait. Comme d'habitude.

La petite tache noire au fond du Lac doubla de volume à cette pensée.

- Harry ? Potter ? Ce gamin c'est Potter ?!

Draco n'en revenait pas.

On lui avait pourtant expliqué dans les grandes lignes qu'Harry avait été capturé et torturé par des mangemorts. Que le Lord l'avait trouvé dans cet état. Mais … le voir donnait une toute autre dimension à la chose.

C'est pour cela que Draco Malfoy explosa de rire :

- AHAHAH ! C'est cela l'élu ? C'est lui notre sauveur ? Notre ennemi ? Tu fais vraiment pitié à voir Bébé Potter ! AHAHAH ! C'est tante Bella qui va être contente !

La magie d'Harry pétilla autour de lui. Bella ? Bellatrix ? Bellatrix Lestrange ? Cette …

Draco traversa la pièce propulsé par une vague de magie noire du Survivant.

Il entra brutalement en collision avec le mur d'en face, le heurtant dans un cri de douleur.

- Je ne te permets PAS Malfoy !

- Draco !

Lucius se précipita au pied de son fils, le redressant lentement, le tenant dans ses bras avec … inquiétude ? Avant de fusiller Harry du regard.

A ces deux yeux gris emplis d'orage, et de haine, le foudroyant sur place, Harry sentit toute colère le quitter, sa magie se figeant en un éclair.

- Le Lord nous a prévenus de ton nouvel état. De ta mémoire pas si effacé que cela. C'était amusant Potter de me déclarer comme votre père ?

- Non, je …

- J'ai accepté car vous ressembliez à votre mère, mais, là, vous ressemblez bien trop à votre père à mon gout.

Les mots de Severus étaient un coup de poignard dans le cœur déjà brisé du Survivant qui, si Severus continuait comme ça, n'allait pas survivre bien longtemps.

- Et une fois de plus, vous démontrez votre talent dans le contrôle de votre magie. Si je n'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux votre enfance misérable, je pourrais croire que c'est encore une preuve flagrante de vos caprices.

- Comment... ?

- Tenez.

Severus jeta violement le journal du Daily Prophet au pied de l'élu. Harry ne se baissa pas pour le prendre, rien que la première page était très parlante.

_« Le survivant … abusé pendant toute son enfance. Victime d'un monstre manipulateur. Dumbledore accusé de négligence par la population sorcière. L'histoire d'un pauvre enfant faible face à des moldus cruels et sans pitié. »_

Harry ne put en lire d'avantage. Personne ne devait savoir. De quel droit avait-il été raconté sa vie privée à toute la population sorcière.

Un faible enfant ? Harry ressentit une vague de dégout pour lui-même.

Non il n'était pas faible !

- Papa …

- Silence Potter ! Certes, nous partageons des intérêts communs, mais n'allez pas croire que je vous considérerais à nouveau comme mon fils !

Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'avait rien fait ! Pourquoi était-il encore rejeté ? Pourquoi personne ne voulait plus de lui !

Ils les tueraient. TOUS ! Ils les tueraient pour lui avoir pris son innocence, sa joie de vivre, son enfance, ils les tueraient pour l'avoir abandonné. Pour sa magie noire, pour son cœur ne désirant que la vengeance ! Ils les tueraient pour avoir fait de lui une arme, pour l'avoir brisé, lui avoir tout prit !

Ils les tueraient tous, pour reprendre sa vie !

La tâche noire qui grandissait au fond du Lac de sang recouvrit tout le Lac. Débordant. Noyant l'esprit de l'élu.

Tom, assit sur son trône, sourit tristement à cette vue, avant de définitivement disparaître, engloutit dans la noirceur de l'âme du Survivant.

La magie d'Harry criait de douleur. Le peu de magie blanche qui restait au survivant d'évanouit en même temps que ce cri silencieux.

Personne ne voulait plus de lui. Alors il se fermerait aux autres.

Il sera froid, cruel, après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait désormais ?

Rien. Il était seul. Il avait froid.

Et il abattra ce froid sur le monde.

On avait fait de lui une arme ?

Et bien il serait cette arme. Parfaite. Au diable l'humanité. Il serait cet être sans cœur qu'il aurait dû être. Qu'on exigeait qu'il soit.

Redressant la tête, quiconque aurait regardé les yeux du survivant aurait vu ce vert, si vivant, être désormais souligné par une bande rouge sang. Rouge carmin. Ses traits de figer. Oubliant comment on faisait un sourire. Cette expression de glace, morte, avec ces yeux, froids et cruels.

Si semblable à Voldemort.

Mais personne dans la pièce ne faisait plus attention à lui.

Severus était partit chercher une potion pour Draco, et Lucius avait détourné le regard, acceptant sans le dire, les paroles cruelles de son amant.

Seul Draco vu le brusque changement dans les yeux de l'élus.

Il en ressentit une petite pointe de culpabilité, avant de finalement profiter de la chaleur de son père.

Harry, lui, ramassa le journal et le posa sur la table où il demeurait avant que Snape ne le balance à ses pieds.

Il repéra un fauteuil isolé dans un coin de la pièce. S'y dirigeant, il s'assit dessus et laissa ses yeux dérivés dans le vague.

- Tiens Draco.

- Merci Severus.

Draco but cul sec la potion antidouleur de Severus. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

- Potter.

Harry releva la tête et regarda son Professeur de Potion.

- Nous mangerons à midi pile. Vous pouvez vous servir dans la bibliothèque si vous prenez soin de mes livres évidemment.

Sur ce Severus partit en direction de son laboratoire.

Lucius et Draco, eux, discutait tranquillement, tentant visiblement de rattraper le temps perdu.

Harry, lui, partit en direction de l'étagère où Snape rangeait ces précieux bouquins.

Il partirait dès qu'il le pourrait, mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il pallie ses lacunes.

Attaquant un livre sur la botanique, Harry enchaîna rapidement avec les livres de Sortilèges de Magie Noirs pour débutant, sur la Magie sans baguette, l'Occlumencie …

A défaut de pouvoir lancer ses sorts dans l'immédiat, Harry en connaitrait l'usage, les contrecoups, les contre sorts …

A défaut de pratiquer, il apprendra toute la théorie.

Il venait de finir un chapitre sur la Magie sans baguette quand Severus le prévint que le déjeuner allait commencer.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance sombre. Draco discutait avec son parrain, Lucius quant à lui surveillait le Survivant du coin de l'œil.

Il tenta à plusieurs reprisent de faire parler celui qu'il, contrairement à Severus, considérait encore comme son fils.

En vain.

- Tu lisais quoi, Harry ?

- …

- Harry ?

- Potter on vous pose une question.

- …

- Il fait son intéressant.

- Draco !

- Il a raison.

- Severus ne dit pas ça.

Lucius regarda, enfin, tenta de regarder Harry dans les yeux. Echec total.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais lui en vouloir de quoi ?

Severus avait peut-être l'impression de s'être fait manipuler par Harry, mais mémoire ou pas, pour Lucius, Harry Potter était désormais son fils.

Arrivé au dessert, Lucius abandonna.

Il n'avait reçu qu'une froide ignorance de la part de son fils cadet.

Draco, lui, oscillait entre être mort de jalousie, ou de culpabilité, et le résultat était qu'il ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

Severus, lui, restait Severus, et se disait, tout comme Draco, que l'enfant faisait son intéressant.

En début d'après-midi, Lucius et Draco partirent sur le chemin de Traverse faire une séance shopping.

Au manoir, Severus était resté cloitré dans son laboratoire, pendant que l'élu pillait la bibliothèque, dévorant tous les livres qui lui tombaient à portée de main.

15h arriva donc assez rapidement.

Harry était en train de lire un ouvrage sur les Sortilèges de Magies Noires. Il en était à peine à la moitié.

Il se dirigea vers la porte des laboratoires de Severus et toqua à la porte.

- Que voulez-vous Potter ?

La voix était semblable à celle que Snape utilisait pendant les cours de potions à Poudlard. Harry eu l'impression d'être revenu à la case départ.

- Je vais m'en aller. Le Lord m'a dit de le rejoindre dès qu'il serait de retour à son bureau. Je vous demanderais de me prêter ce livre. Je vous le rendrais une fois finit.

Sans faire plus attention à l'élu, Snape se retourna, retournant se terrer dans ses cachots.

- Prenez-le Potter. Mais faites-y attention, si votre cerveau de Gryffondor sait encore ce que cela veut dire.

Harry ferma le livre et quitta les appartements de ses … il ne savait plus comment les définir. Il n'était pas des ennemis, peut-être seulement … des alliés.

Il se dirigea d'un pas lent aux appartements du Lord.

Il avait mentit ? Lui ?

Non. Il avait juste déformé la vérité à son avantage c'est tout.

N'était-ce pas ce que tout le monde autour de lui faisait de toute façon.

S'adossant à côté de la porte d'entrée des appartements de Voldemort, Harry rouvrit le livre et replongea corps et âme dans sa lecture.

* * *

Lord Voldemort était de bonne humeur. Son espion au ministère venait de lui faire son rapport, et tout le monde commençait à douter sérieusement de ce très cher Albus Dumbledore.

En plus de cela, la réunion s'était finit plus tôt.

Sa nouvelle apparence en avait choqué plus d'un, mais en entendant les pensées de ses mangemorts, même ceux qui allait recevoir un Doloris, pensait plutôt des choses du style :

« Il est beau comme un Dieu ! »

Ces flatteries et compliments le rendant plus narcissique que jamais, le Lord avait décidé d'être clément.

Pas de Doloris aujourd'hui.

Se dirigeant vers ses appartements, le Lord ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver un Harry Potter recroquevillé sur lui-même, lisant un livre au pied de sa porte, alors qu'il n'était que 15h45.

- Que fais-tu ici Harry ?

Harry releva la tête et regarda Voldemort dans les yeux, sans ciller.

- Je lis.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi Potter. La question était : que fais-tu ici à 15h45 ? tu ne devrais pas être avec tes parents.

Harry eu un frisson de haine à ce mot. Ses parents. Ses parents étaient morts.

- Non.

Et sur ce, Harry replongea dans sa lecture.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil, curieux.

Il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements après avoir fait un mouvement compliqué de sa baguette et avoir prononcé une formule mi- latine mi-Fourchelangue.

- Entre.

Harry se releva et pénétra dans le salon du Lord. Celui-ci ferma la porte d'un mouvement de baguette avant de reporter son attention sur le gamin.

Harry lui, n'en avait cure et s'était déjà installé dans le canapé, reprenant sa lecture.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes parents ?

- Si ma présence vous dérange, je peux partir.

- Ce n'était pas ma question Harry. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes parents ?

- Parce qu'ils sont morts. Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

Voldemort voyait bien que Potter faisait preuve de tout son côté Serpentard pour esquiver la question. Malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

- D'accord, alors je vais être précis : pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Severus et Lucius, ces même Severus et Lucius que tu n'as pas eu de cesse de réclamer et dont tu te réjouissais encore ce matin même de retrouver.

Mais Harry ne répondit rien.

Voldemort confisqua le livre d'Harry d'un Accio informulé. Le posant sur la table, il s'approcha du canapé. Un genou à terre pour être à la même hauteur du gamin :

- Réponds.

Tom saisit le menton d'Harry, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Harry détourna les yeux.

- Pour rien. Je n'avais pas envie de rester c'est tout.

Le Lord força l'enfant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

Alors qu'Harry allait répliquer, il sentit un début de pleure arriver. Repoussant la main qui le tenait, le survivant essuya rapidement ses yeux. Une arme ne pleurait pas.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils.

Saisissant les mains qui tentaient de sécher les larmes avant même qu'elles arrivent, Voldemort les plaqua sur le dos du canapé.

_- Pourquoi Harry ?_

- Ça ne te concerne pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

- Réponds.

- …

Le gamin avait la tête baissée, les larmes coulant silencieusement, sans qu'il n'émette le moindre son.

C'est ce silence qui inquiéta le Lord.

- Pleure Potter.

- C'est déjà ce que je fais !

- Non. Je veux t'entendre.

- Quoi ?

- Pleure, hurle, cris, sanglote …

- Non …

Voldemort releva avec force le gamin d'une seule main et se dirigeant vers un des fauteuils, il s'y assit. Tenant le gamin à bout de bras.

- Viens t'asseoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Viens t'asseoir ne discute pas.

- Non !

Voldemort n'eut qu'à tirer sans forcer pour que le gamin entre en collision avec ses genoux, l'attrapant à la taille il le hissa jusqu'à ce que son torse rencontre le dos de l'élu.

- Pleure c'est un ordre.

- Non …

Harry était fatigué. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse. Il …

- Et puis d'abord …

Voldemort fronça les sourcils. La voix du survivant était devenue froide.

- Qu'est-ce que mon état peut vous faire, hein ? Les armes ne pleurent pas. Alors ne me demandez pas de pleurer.

- Tu es mien. Et je prends soin de ce qui m'appartient.

- Je …

Toc Toc Toc.

- Entrez.

- My Lord …

- Oui Lucius ?

A ce nom, Harry ressentit un frisson de haine. Il était partit. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy était revenu ? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser en paix ?!

Ce frisson n'échappa pas à Tom. Resserrant sa prise autour d'Harry, l'empêchant de fuir.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu … ah Harry tu es là !

Lucius allait approcher de son fils quand celui-ci l'agressa :

- N'approche pas.

- Harry …

- Tais-toi n'approche pas !

- Je suis désolé.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé Lucius.

- Severus a …

- Rien.

Harry fusilla du regard Lucius.

- Il ne s'est rien passé.

Voyant qu'il blessait sa mère en agissant ainsi, Harry continua. Il ne pleurait plus. Mais le Lord lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'il cri, alors il allait faire hurler sa haine.

- Je m'ennuyais alors je suis rentré. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des choses futiles. Et mes prétendues parents font partit de ces choses futiles. Vous m'êtes inutiles.

Lucius sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais il savait qu'il le méritait.

- Severus n'aurait pas dû dire ce qu'il t'a dit. Ni Draco d'ailleurs.

- Peu importe désormais. Je m'en fou. Puisque je ne suis qu'un objet que les gens s'amusent à prendre et à jeter quand bon leur semble, une poupée avec lequel vous avez désormais trop joué. Maintenant c'est trop tard.

- Non Harry.

- Va-t'en je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

Lucius baissa la tête, vaincu et s'en alla.

Harry lui avait tout dit en le regardant dans les yeux. En le fixant de ce regard emplis de haine. Un regard que même un adolescent de 17 ans ne devrait pas avoir.

Voldemort lui, avait regardé la scène avec un intérêt tout particulier.

Desserrant sa prise sur son Horcruxe, il l'allongea en travers du fauteuil, sa tête sur l'une des accoudoirs. Tenant le menton d'Harry dans ses mains, il regarda attentivement ses yeux. Harry le regarda sans ciller. Remarquant la bande rouge qui venait de faire son apparition dans le regard vert du survivant, il poussa un soupir avant de murmurer tout bas :

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Pas quoi ?

- Ne pas te laisser emporter par la haine.

- Je ne prends que ce que l'on me donne. Si les gens ne me donnent que de la haine, je ne leur rendrais que ça.

Voldemort se voyait à travers ses paroles, lui, plus jeune. N'avait-il pas la même façon de voir les choses ?

La magie du Survivant était désormais noire. Si un jour, il ne lui avait resté qu'un soupçon de pureté, elle était désormais complément volatilisée.

- Tu n'es pas une arme.

Harry esquissa un sourire sadique à cette pensée.

- Si. J'ai essayé d'être humain. Pendant 17 ans de ma vie, j'ai essayé. Personne ne m'a aidé. Tout le monde a fait en sorte que je ne sois qu'une arme. Un objet. Une marionnette. Alors je vais être cette arme.

- Je t'en empêcherais.

- Quoi … ?

- Je te rendrais plus humain que tu ne l'es jamais été Potter.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas !

- On pari ?

* * *

C'est une Minerva exténuée qui arriva en courant au Ministère. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne tout le monde. Il le fallait.

Arrivant au bureau d'une secrétaire, elle s'écria, affolée :

- Albus Dumbledore est … Albus Dumbledore est innocent. C'est un coup monté de Severus Snape et de Lucius Malfoy !

- Comment ?!

- Rita Skeeter aussi est dans le coup ! Elle en serait même à la tête !

- Vite ! Envoyez un groupe d'Auror appréhender la coupable ! Arrêtez-moi Rita Skeeter !

&- Lacrimosa Van Ray-&

Rita Skeeter esquissa un sourire sadique ...

L'attraper, elle ? Quelle vaste blague.

- Je vous demanderais de me suivre Mlle Skeeter.

- Oh. Et pourquoi je vous pris ?

- Pour être interrogé.

- Ah. Sur ?

- Sur votre article dans le Daily Prophet accusant Albus Dumbledore.

- Hm. Je vois. Mais, pourquoi m'arrêter ? Est-ce si mal d'écrire la vérité ?

- Justement vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour mensonge à la communauté magique !

- Qui ? Moi ? Mentir ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'aurais pu écrire cet article sans des preuves à l'appuie ?

- Minerva Mc Gonagall est arrivé affolé nous faisant part du complot.

- Avec évidemment de quoi prouver que les souvenirs de pensine que m'a fournit Lucius Malfoy sont faux, ainsi que l'entretien sous Veritaserum dont cinq personnes étaient témoin.

- Et bien ...

- Et bien sûr, dans votre professionnalisme Aurorien, vous avez prit garde à ce qu'elle ne soit pas sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sort.

- Je ...

- Quoi vous ne l'avez pas fait.

Rita sortit son calpin et sa plume de nulle part et attaqua :

- Récit d'une pauvre journaliste : En ce jour sombre pour le monde magique, moi, Rita Skeeter, militante accrue de la vérité, est mise en état d'arrestation pour déformation d'une vérité que j'ai durement prouvée, mais que, sous les accusations d'une directrice éplorée, on ose contredire.

Rita fit mine de se tourner sur sa chaise.

- Oh ma pauvre Rita ! Mais où va le monde ! Alors que le ministère devrait déjà avoir appréhendé le coupable, on ose s'attaquer à vous !

Elle se retourna :

- Oui, à une pauvre journaliste n'accomplissant que son devoir !

Demi-tour.

- C'est bien triste.

Se tournant vers l'Auror :

- Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Euh ..

- Bien Mr. Euh ! Que pensez-vous de toute cette affaire ?

- Euh ...

- Vous avez le mandat sur vous ?

- Oui, il est dans ma cape ...

L'Auror fouilla ses poches, en vain.

- Mais ... il était là pourtant je ne comprends pas ...

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, alors vous voulez un conseil ?

Perdant son sourire niais, Rita Skeeter arbora un sourire cruel, froid et sans pitié :

- N'achetez pas chinois !

Le pauvre Monsieur Euh partit sans demander son reste.

Rengainant sa plume, Rita souffla au bout avant de la faire disparaître d'un mouvement souple de la main. Sortant le mandat de sa poche, elle ria doucement.

Ce n'est pas maintenant que le ministère coupera les ailes à la plume libre de Rita Skeeter.

Le mandat s'éteignit dans les flammes d'un Incendio à peine murmuré.

* * *

Ouais définitivement, j'aime bien Rita Skeeter ^^

J'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre ! Sur Draco, Sev' Luc', Voldemort, Harry et ma bien aimée Rita ! ^^

Pour Pika(chu), je sais où la faire mourir, euh je veux dire ... vivre ! Bien sûr qu'elle va vivre ! n_n'''

Le Hors-série sur Lockart est toujours au goût du jour, et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez une idée (vraiment conne de préférence) je suis preneuse ! è_é

Je ne vous dit pas à la semaine prochaine (- Sorbet au citron volant ! Esquivé !) car je suis en stage (- Purée de banane pourrie ! Esquivé !) je vous dit donc à la semaine d'après ! (-Innocente peau de banane sur le parquet : Pas esquivé ... WAAAAH ! )

Hum. C'était ma minute délire ... (-_-)

Lâchez des review ;)


	9. La Magie du Pacte

Salut tout le monde ^^

Ouais je sais, j'avais dit qu'à cause du stage je pourrais pas poster le chapitre mais finalement Dimanche j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration divine x)

Donc voilà le chapitre 9 !

J'essayerais de poster le 10 ème avant la fin de la semaine pour rattraper mon retard je verrais ^^

Techniquement si tout va bien, vous aurez deux chapitres cette semaine ;)

Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissés une petite review, c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu poster le chapitre en "avance" ;)

Et en plus de ça ...

**230 reviews** ! (OUAIS ! "re-danse de la victoire" (tu comptes en faire une à chaque fois que tu vas passer une centaine ? -_-) Ouuuiiii ! x)

Franchement merci :')

Je remercie aussi comme d'habb les **109 Followers** et les **69 Favorites** ! ^^

Les anonymes :

**Chachou, Kisis, Gayel** et **Guest ! **

Pour Lockart, c'est toujours d'actualité ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ...

Bonne lecture ;)

PS : Excusez pour les fautes mais ma bêta est légèrement débordée ces temps-ci :S ...

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : La Magie du Pacte :**

- Quoi … ?

- Je te rendrais plus humain que tu ne l'es jamais été Potter.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas !

- On pari ?

Harry regarda Voldemort dans les yeux avec incompréhension. On pari ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Mais il laissa ses interrogations au placard, avant de répondre, poussé par la fureur :

- Un pari ? Et que proposes-tu Tom ?

S'il avait réfléchit, il ne serait pas rentré dans le jeu du Lord, mais la colère est bien connue pour neutraliser quelques neurones au passage.

Dire que l'on va devenir une arme est une chose, être aussi impassible que Severus Snape en est une autre, et Harry, malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, garde et gardera à jamais, ce petit côté impulsif et fonce-dans-le-tas des Gryffondors.

Et cela, Lord Voldemort en avait bien conscience.

C'est comme les enfants, quand ils disent à leurs parents, qu'ils les détestent, et qu'ils seront froids envers eux, pour les faire culpabiliser.

Foutaise.

Le lendemain au plus tard, tout est oublié, et on va leur dire bonjour, notre habituel sourire aux lèvres.

Malgré tout, Voldemort savait que quelque part, Harry était sérieux.

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne comme lui.

_Pourquoi ?_

Oui, pourquoi ? Le fait qu'Harry se plonge corps et âmes dans la magie noire, fait qu'il va forcément avoir besoin d'un professeur, d'un maître, et qu'il devra lui obéir.

La vengeance et la soif d'apprendre réduise l'esprit de rébellion à néant.

On prend sur soi. On ne dit rien et on obéit. A la limite, on se nourrit de ce ras-le-bol.

Ça amplifie la haine.

C'est la raison simple du pourquoi, la plupart du temps, c'est l'élève qui tue le maître.

Mais Voldemort ne craignait pas cette fin.

Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'Harry savait que s'il venait à tuer Voldemort, il se tuait quelque part.

Et d'autre part, Le Lord ne doutait pas de sa puissance. Il était puissant. Autant que Potter. Un combat à mort entre eux, se finirait, pour sûr, en un magnifique match nul, ou durerait aussi longtemps qu'un match Pokémon Magicarpe/Chrysacier.

Pourtant sa conscience continuait de le titiller :

_Pourquoi ? _lui répétait-elle.

_Pourquoi tu ne dis pas oui, à toute cette haine. Le gamin se vend à toi. Te propose de devenir une arme, ton arme, et tu dis sur un coup de tête, que ça ne te convient pas, et que maintenant, tu veux le rendre humain ? _

_Attendrais-tu une rédemption de ton âme ? De ton dernier morceau d'âme ? _

Voldemort ne savait pas lui-même.

La rédemption ? Le pardon ?

Non, il ne regrettait en rien ses actes.

Mais il savait malgré lui, qu'il n'avait jamais pu tenir les rênes de sa propre vie. C'est par une succession d'évènement tragique qu'il en était arrivé là. L'orphelinat, les brimades, le dédain, et au final, si Albus Dumbledore, en ce fameux jour, n'avait pas refusé le poste de DCFM au jeune Tom Jedusor, les choses à l'heure actuelle n'auraient pas complètement changées ?

Il serait professeur à Poudlard.

Pas un tyran qui ne sème que la haine et la terreur.

Harry Potter aurait encore ses parents.

Il ne serait pas un enfant en manque d'amour bouffé par la haine, et ne désirant semer que la terreur.

Severus Snape serait libre. Pas un espion. Pas quelqu'un qui doit jouer un rôle. Pas un être enchaîné à un vieil homme manipulateur, par une promesse qu'il a eu le malheur de faire à la mort de sa très chère Lily.

Il n'y aurait pas de guerre. Pas ce climat de chaos et de crainte qui règne parmi la population sorcière.

Mais voilà, les choses sont faites et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Lord Voldemort n'attend aucun salue pour son âme.

Il sait très bien que si l'enfer existe, il n'a été créé que pour lui.

Mais Harry ?

_Oui, Harry là-dedans ? Que veux-tu en faire ? _

Bonne question. Harry est comme lui. Un être qui n'a pas de chance. Échapper à la mort de près ne peut pas être considéré comme avoir de la chance.

Ce serait plutôt de la fatalité. Les choses arrivent, tu le sais. Tu dois juste te démerder pour t'en sortir. Et à chaque fois tu rates la faucheuse de quelques centimètres. Tu vis dans la crainte de mourir à chaque pas que tu fais. Quand tu te retournes, tu anticipes le rayon vert qui, tu le sais, un jour viendra te frapper.

Harry Potter est comme lui.

Il n'a pas eu plus de contrôle sur sa propre vie, que Tom en avait eu.

_Alors avoue. Avoue que tu veux sauver cet enfant, car tu sais qu'au fond, ce que tu es devenu, tu ne l'as en rien désiré. Avoue que tu veux sauver ce gamin, car tu aurais alors l'impression de t'être sauvé quelque part. Avoue que tout ce que tu désires, c'est la rédemption. Qu'on te laisse une autre chance. Et que cette dernière chance s'est matérialisée sous un nom. Un seul._

Harry Potter.

_Mais n'y a-t-il vraiment que ça ? Ne veux-tu pas sauver ce gamin, parce-que … tu y tiens ?_

- Oui.

- …

- Oui. Un pari.

Harry fronça les sourcils sous la curiosité.

- Je mènerais à bien ta vengeance, mais devenir une arme Potter... Laisse-moi rire, tu es beaucoup trop émotif pour pouvoir enfermer tes sentiments et te construire une quelconque carapace.

- C'est faux et je te le prouverais !

- Ah bon ? J'attends de voir. Et quand bien même, tu y arriverais, je la briserais. Je briserais toutes tes carapaces.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, le fusillant du regard.

Voldemort se pencha, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de son Horcruxe, et murmura :

- Et quand toutes tes carapaces seront brisées, quand tu seras plus humain que tu ne l'es jamais été, tu finiras inévitablement… en larme. Dans mes bras.

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux au fil des mots.

- Il en est hors de question !

- Alors les enjeux du pari, ou plutôt de notre pacte sont simples : Tant que tu me résisteras, je te livrerais sur un plateau d'argent, tous ceux que tu veux tuer. J'entretiendrais ton rêve de faire de la vengeance ta raison de vivre. Mais ! Si tu te brises, et comptes sur moi là-dessus, je ferais en sorte que JE devienne TA raison de vivre.

- Jamais je ne te servirais ! Tu ne feras pas de moi ton esclave, ton chien-chien à ta botte comme tout tes mangemorts à tes pieds !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais t'avoir comme esclave Harry. Que tu te_ joignes _à moi de ton plein gré serait beaucoup mieux.

- Tu peux toujours crever ! Jamais je ne m'allierais à toi d'une quelconque façon que ce soit !

- Nous verrons bien. Mais réfléchis. Tu n'as qu'à y gagner Potter. Dans un cas je t'aide dans ta vengeance. Et dans l'autre, tu m'aideras dans ma vengeance. Hors, à que je sache, Dumbledore fait partie de nos ennemies communs, non ? Et je pourrais très bien toujours t'aider à te venger de ces _pourritures de moldus__. _Mais en plus, non seulement je te donnerais la vengeance, tout ce sang, mais en plus, je te donnerais un petit bonus.

- Lequel … ?

- Tout cet amour dont on a sauvagement privé.

- J'ai déjà des parents pour ça !

- Oh. Mais je ne parlais pas de cet amour-là.

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Non mais c'était quoi cette demande ?!

La phrase du Lord tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et c'est en croisant le regard de Tom qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient près. Trop près l'un de l'autre.

Plaquant brusquement ses deux mains sur le torse de Voldemort il le poussa, et, se relevant, fuyait en direction de ses appartements.

Une fois la porte fermée, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas ses appartements, mais celui du Lord. Et que ses véritables actuels appartements se trouvaient dans les quartiers de Severus et de Lucius et qu'il était hors de question qu'il retourne là-bas.

En y repensant, Harry se rappela de ce qu'il avait dit au Lord : « J'ai déjà des parents pour ça ! »

Certes. Mais ces mêmes parents n'avaient en rien fait correctement leur boulot. Donc la phrase qu'il aurait dû sortir c'est : « **J'avais** des parents pour ça ».

Grognant, le survivant appela Pika avec empressement :

- Oui Harry Potter monsieur ?

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

- Faîtes maître.

- Pourrais-tu déménager mes appartements pour les installer ici. Ils sont actuellement dans les quartiers de Severus Snape.

- Oui maître. Attendez je reviens.

L'elfe disparu en un éclair sonore, avant de réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard.

- Veuillez m'excuser maître, mais la seule chambre de libre dans les appartements de Maître Severus est occupée par Maître Draco.

Un coup de poignard. Harry avait l'impression qu'une entité malsaine l'entourait et s'amusait à enfoncer un poignard dans son cœur à intervalle régulier. Et au lieu de maudire cette entité, Harry se mit à l'encourager.

Découpe-moi les oreilles que je ne puisse plus entendre toute la haine des gens.

Transperce-moi le cœur qu'il arrête de battre. Qu'il arrête de souffrir.

Crèves-moi les yeux pour qu'ils arrêtent enfin de pleurer.

Voldemort voulait briser sa carapace. Un rire amer résonna dans la pièce.

Mais il était vide ! VIDE ! Complètement vide ! Qu'il brise cette carapace, il ne trouvera rien en-dessous de toute façon !

Le ricanement froid continua encore pendant quelques secondes avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

- Alors aménage-moi de nouveaux appartements !

- Bien maître.

- Et dépêche-toi !

- O-oui maître …

Le pauvre elfe disparu aussi vite que la lumière. La pauvre Pika ne comprenait plus rien. Pourtant le petit protégé du maître semblait gentil. Pourquoi tout à coup il devenait méchant ? Et ce rire … Pika eu l'impression d'avoir la réplique de son maître devant elle.

L'elfe s'afféra à la tâche, et fit une chambre dans des tons neutres, sachant que son maître pourrait la re-décorer ensuite.

Seulement cinq minutes plus tard, elle revint au près du jeune maître.

- Maître Harry Potter, votre chambre est prête.

- Bien.

- Elle se trouve derrière la porte à côté de la chambre du Lord.

Harry sortit sans un merci pour l'elfe. Arrivé dans le salon, il remarqua que le Lord avait visiblement disparu. Récupérant son livre sur les sortilèges de Magie Noire confisqué plus tôt, il pénétra dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Elle était dans des tons beiges, crèmes, avec des meubles en bois, le tout donnant une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce.

Ce qu'Harry détesta tout de suite.

Rappelant l'elfe, il fit maître des couleurs plus foncées, plus violentes aux murs. Un parquet gris avec un rouge bordeaux, sombre, au mur.

Des meubles faits dans le même bois que le sol, dans ce gris, qui, malgré sa beauté, demeurait quand même triste.

De grand rideau noir, et, pour ne pas oublier ce pour quoi il se battait. Toutes les personnes pour lesquelles il était en train de noircir son âme, un plafond, noir, mais éclairé par des étoiles. Le plafond semblait pareil à un dôme.

Harry avait ordonné à l'elfe de reproduire une nuit. Une nuit éternelle. Avec une lune, pleine et démesurée le surplombant.

Enchantant la fenêtre, il lui fit reproduire la vue, de nuit, que l'on pouvait avoir du Lac à Poudlard. Il ne voulait plus voir la lumière.

La salle de bain eu droit au même traitement. A la base de marbre blanc, elle vira au marbre noir. Le dôme ici aussi était présent, mais la lune avait décroit, se contentant d'apparaître en croissant. Une douche et un bassin complétèrent le tout.

Pour finir, des chandeliers accrochés au mur éclairèrent de façon tamisés les deux pièces.

Chassant l'elfe une fois satisfait, Harry referma la porte et s'installant à son bureau, jeta un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque qui lui mangeait un pan entier de mur, il esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

* * *

Voldemort esquissa un sourire amusée en voyant son Horcruxe fuir en direction de ses appartements.

Mais ce sourire disparu bien vite.

S'il comprenait, l'état actuel de son protégé venait de l'attitude de ses parents et de Draco. Par Salazar mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient foutus !

Le matin même, le gamin avait l'air d'avoir accepté sa magie et en était heureux. Il pensait qu'en allant voir ses parents, ça ne pourrait aller que mieux. Mon cul oui ! Il aurait su il aurait gardé enfermé le gamin dans ses appartements.

Severus Snape ainsi que les deux Malfoy avaient intérêt à s'expliquer sur leur conduite !

Ils n'étaient pas là à la réunion de ce matin, celle-ci ne les concernait pas, donc ils n'avaient pas encore vu son nouveau physique.

Encore ce matin, il avait été clément, mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas un simple compliment qui allait sauver ses 3 mangemorts cette fois.

Toquant à la porte des appartements du maître de Potion, Voldemort se fit recevoir par Severus. Une chance.

Celui-ci détailla curieusement le nouvel arrivant, avant de se revoir des années en arrières. S'inclinant il le salua avec respect :

- My Lord que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Severus était vif d'esprit, c'est pourquoi le Lord attaqua immédiatement :

- Tu ne devines pas Severus ?

Pénétrant dans la pièce, il vit Draco occupé à regarder un livre, son père par-dessus son épaule. A la vue de l'étranger dans la pièce, Lucius se releva prestement avant de s'incliner :

- Mon Seigneur …

A ce mot, le visage de Draco perdu quelques couleurs. Il imita rapidement son père avant de murmurer :

- Maître …

Voldemort ne fit guère attention aux deux hommes de la famille Malfoy et s'assit sur le fauteuil.

- Alors Severus, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pu me faire venir jusqu'à toi ?

- …

- Et bien je vais te le dire. Il s'agit d'un petit être qui vient de se noyer corps et âme dans la magie noire, alors que j'avais réussi à l'en épargner. Je viens à cause de TON fils, celui que tu viens de minutieusement briser.

- Maître …

- Tais-toi Lucius ! C'est à Severus que je parle !

Lucius se ratatina sur lui-même. Le Lord semblait être entré dans une fureur noire.

- Ce n'est pas mon fils.

- Pas par le sang, mais ne l'est-il pas par des liens plus puissant ? Tu semblais y tenir pourtant ? Alors quoi ? Maintenant tu le jette sans raison ? Sais-tu dans quel état il se trouve à l'heure actuelle Severus ? Le sais-tu ?!

- Ce gamin m'a manipulé du début jusqu'à la fin. Je ne suis devenu son père que pour …

- Pourquoi Severus ? Le manipuler a ton tour peut-être ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi ? Oh je vois, peut-être par pure égoïsme ? Harry Potter junior ressemblait trait pour trait à cette sang-de-bourbe là … Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui … Lily Evans Potter ? Mais maintenant ça coince, parce-que tu te rends compte que plus Harry grandit, plus il ressemble physiquement à son père.

- Je …

- Tu ? Ne m'interromps pas si c'est pour faire une remarque aussi pertinente Severus. Harry ressemble à son père, et c'est logique. Mais il n'est en rien l'enfant arrogant et insupportable qu'était James à l'époque. Tu es donc si buté que tu ne veux pas voir au-delà des apparences. Ou peut-être ne peux-tu pas seulement admettre que tu t'es trompé. Que pendant près de 17 ans tu te serais trompé. Toi. L'espion (Severus esquissa un pas en arrière) le maître des Potions, l'Homme reconnu pour son intelligence et son esprit vif. Tu as foiré ton coup, et tu ne veux pas le reconnaître ?

- Ce n'est pas ça …

Severus était entre deux états. Il était à la fois blessé de voir que le Lord avait raison, et en même temps, il était en colère, énervé, il en voulait au Lord de bafoué la mémoire de la seule personne qui ne l'est jamais aimé. Certes, il y avait Lucius maintenant. Mais Lily est, et restera la première. Et les premières fois ne s'oubliait pas. S'il n'avait pas le Puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort qui pourrait le réduire en cendre d'un informulé devant lui, il y a longtemps que Severus lui serait sauté à la gorge pour avoir osé mettre Lily et sang-de-bourbe dans la même phrase.

- Si ce n'est pas ça ? Alors c'est quoi ? Je t'écoute Severus.

Severus savait qu'il avait été odieux avec l'enfant. Mais ça lui avait échappé.

Le maître des potions baissa les yeux et s'enferma dans son mutisme.

Lord Voldemort esquissa un sourire victorieux à cette vue.

- Ou bien …

Snape releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Peut-être que tu culpabilises, et que tu ne sais pas comment gérer ce sentiment nouveau pour toi. Alors, énervé, excédé, tu as passé tes nerfs sur la première personne qui a fait un faux pas devant toi. Et c'est tombé sur Harry.

Severus ferma les yeux, vaincu.

Oui, il avait agi stupidement. Le gamin l'avait manipulé ? Foutaise. Severus savait qu'à l'époque, c'était le morceau d'âme, Tom, qui contrôlait tout.

Justement, quand il avait entendu qu'Harry aurait retrouvé sa mémoire, quelque part, il avait eu peur. Peur que le gamin ne veuille plus de lui. Plus d'eux. Plus de ses nouveaux parents.

Alors il s'était mentalement préparé à chasser l'enfant. Et le fait qu'il avait retrouvé entre temps ses 13 ans, avait aidé Severus, qui n'avait alors vu que James à travers les yeux blessés de Harry.

- Je te dispenserais de Doloris. Tu vois comme je suis clément ? Mais tu as intérêt à rattraper tes erreurs. Mets ta fierté de côté Severus.

- Oui maître.

- Tu lui donneras des cours de potions désormais. Que vous soyez d'accord tous les deux, je n'en ai que faire. Répare ce que tu as cassé.

Et sur ceux, Lord Voldemort se releva et quitta les appartements du Maître des Potions aux profits des siens.

Avant de partir, il laissa sur la table un parchemin à l'adresse de Draco Malfoy.

Il savait que Severus n'avait pas à porter toute la responsabilité de ses actes, car Draco n'y était pas étranger non plus.

Mais Draco, c'était un autre cas. Tout d'abord, tout comme Harry, il restait encore un enfant. De plus, c'était un fait du monde magique, que Draco et Harry se haïssait profondément.

Tom ne se faisait pas de soucis à ce sujet. Les deux adolescents avaient plus de point de communs qu'il n'y paraîtrait aux premiers abords.

Draco et Harry se rapprocheront sans l'aide de personne. Suffisait de les enfermer tous les deux dans une pièce sans leur baguette, et au bout de deux heures ils seront les meilleurs amis du monde. Une fois que la glace sera brisée.

Mais Snape n'était pas un enfant. Lui, il fallait le pousser. Lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Et c'était la partie la plus difficile.

Car si, et le Lord était sûr, Snape allait dorénavant tout faire pour se rapprocher de son fils, Harry, lui, lui en voulait énormément.

Les enfermer tous les deux dans une pièce sans baguette, et vous vous retrouverez avec un cadavre dans le pire des cas. Dans le meilleur, rien n'aura changé entre eux.

Sur ceux, il pénétra dans ses appartements, et remarqua immédiatement une porte qui n'était pas là quand il était partit.

Toquant à la porte, il entendit un froid « entré ».

Pénétrant dans la pièce, Tom détailla les lieux.

C'était beau. Mais c'était triste, sombre.

Harry avait trois livres d'ouverts devant lui, plusieurs parchemins ou semblait s'amonceler des tonnes de notes, et, plume à la main, il semblait être plongé dans une intense concentration.

En détaillant du regard la bibliothèque, Le Lord remarqua que, autant certaines étagères étaient consacrées aux livres, autant plusieurs autres commençaient à être envahi de parchemin enroulé ou attaché entres eux. Le gamin n'était là que depuis une heure et quelque, et il était en train de littéralement se tuer à la tâche.

Voldemort se plaça derrière la chaise où demeurait le survivant et examina son travail. En plus de prendre des notes, il se permettait de faire des remarques et commentaires pertinents. Les livres qu'il était en train de lire parlaient tous plus ou moins de magie noire.

Logique. Le gamin n'allait pas se venger à coup de Crache-Limace.

Voldemort attrapa la main d'Harry qui tenait la plume en plein vol alors qu'il allait la retremper dans l'encre.

Harry resta impassible.

- Viens manger il va être l'heure.

Harry sortit sa baguette et murmura prudemment un Tempus.

Le sort fit son effet, et Harry en était soulagé. Il n'avait pas de mal à lancer des sorts de bases c'était déjà ça.

- Il n'est que 19h.

- Oui, mais l'on doit discuter tous les deux.

Et sur ceux, Tom quitta la pièce.

Harry referma les livres et rangea sommairement les parchemins avant de rejoindre le Lord qui était assis à table, l'invitant à prendre place sur la chaise en face de lui.

Harry s'y assit sur ses gardes.

- Bien, alors par qui commençons-nous ?

Harry réfléchit. Il se souvenait des voix. Et pour le moment celle de Vernon Dursley était la plus forte. Cet ignoble être hurlait comme un porc.

C'est pourquoi il répondit tout naturellement d'une voix sûre :

- Vernon Dursley.

Le gamin avait dit ça tout en regardant sa Némésis dans les yeux. Sans hésitation.

Voldemort acquiesça.

- Et comment ?

Harry fronça les sourcils à la question. Oui. Comment le tuer ? Comment le faire payer ? Comment lui faire ressentir la souffrance de toute une vie ?

- Je commencerais avec un Doloris.

- Oui.

- Puis un Crucio.

- Mm. Et ensuite ?

Le Lord voulait voir jusqu'où Harry était prêt à aller. Et Harry répondit à son défi silencieux.

- Et quand il sera accroché au mur, je lancerais un Crabadaboum pour lui découper la peau. Ensuite je lancerais un bref Episkey pour ne pas qu'il meurt et qu'il reste conscient. Puis j'ordonnerais à tante Pétunia avec un Imperium de traiter Dudley comme elle m'a traitée, comme son mari m'a traitée. Qu'il soit battu et affamé sans répit.

- Et ensuite.

- Je les laisserais comme cela. Un mois. Je scellerais la maison pour que personne hormis moi ne puisse rentrer.

- Et pour finir ?

- Je lancerais le magnifique Sortilège du Feudeymon et je cramerais tout ce misérable quartier. Ils mourront tous. Tous ceux qui ont fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre crier. Toutes ces personnes qui ont ignorés ma souffrance. Ils brûleront.

- Donc on a du travail.

Harry le regarda, méfiant. Il avait dit des sorts tous plus cruels les uns que les autres. Et Voldemort l'encourageait ?

- On commencera par le Crabadaboum, puis le Crucio, l'Imperium et le Doloris viendront en même temps. Pour le Sortilège du Feudeymon, c'est autre chose. C'est un sortilège puissant qui peut tuer celui qui le lance s'il ne le contrôle pas. On verra tes progrès. Sinon tu devras revoir tes exigences à la baisse et te contenter d'un bref Incendio ou de foutre le feu façon Moldu.

Harry se voyait mal mettre le feu à tout un quartier avec une allumette. Ça ne faisait pas sérieux. S'il ne maîtrisait pas le Feudeymon, il se rabattra sur l'Incendio.

- D'accord.

- Bien ! Pika apportes le dîner !

- Oui maître.

- Je vais te donner un livre. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain après-midi pour lire le chapitre sur le sort Crabadaboum.

- D'accord.

- Demain après-midi, on passera à la pratique.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

- Une dernière chose.

Harry releva la tête de son assiette.

- Tu es mon Horcruxe et en tant que tel, tu dois être habillé pour me faire honneur.

Le survivant passa sous silence le discours Mégalo-possessif du Lord.

- Donc j'ai fait venir un tailleur de la famille Malfoy.

Harry haussa un sourcil, sentant l'embrouille venir.

- Il te confectionnera une garde-robe entière, digne de ce nom ce soir.

Voldemort apprécia son sadisme jusqu'au bout. Plaçant son menton dans sa main, il sourit légèrement avant de lâcher la bombe :

- Draco Malfoy t'aidera à faire ta garde-robe avec l'assistance du tailleur.

Harry avait froncé les sourcils sous la colère. Cette sale … fouine ! Mais il ferma les yeux et se rappela du pacte. Draco serait une épreuve, et il prouverait au Lord que l'Harry Potter que tout le monde connaissait, était désormais mort et enterré.

Il serait froid, ne se laissant pas avoir par les piques de ce sale gamin arrogant et prétentieux … Ah ben voilà qu'il pensait comme Snape maintenant. A la bonne heure …

Enfin. Il montrerait surtout au Lord qu'il ne pourrait pas briser sa carapace aussi facilement.

Le Lord, lui, apprécia les différentes teintes qui étaient passés sur le visage du Survivant. Cette soirée promettait d'être riche en engueulade.

Le dîner se passa dans un silence froid.

Quand le Lord ordonna à son elfe de maison de débarrasser la table, il invita Harry à s'asseoir dans le salon.

- Bien. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. Mais avant toute chose : Accio baguette d'Harry Potter.

Harry retint avec grande peine son cri d'indignation. Comment osait-il ?

- C'est pour éviter un mort, ou encore que vous détruisez mon appartement.

- Et Malfoy alors ?

- Il est censé venir sans sa baguette.

Ce par quoi le survivant répondit par un soupir hautain. Comme si Malfoy allait se priver d'emmener sa baguette alors qu'il entrait en territoire ennemi.

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par une arrivée par la cheminée d'une petite femme, un peu rondouillarde mais au visage fendu en un grand sourire. Des petits yeux noisette et des cheveux roux coupés courts.

- Bonjour Messeigneurs. Je me nomme Isabella Chanel-Gauthier et je suis tailleuse de robe et toute autre forme de vêtement. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Entrez Isabella. Nous aurions besoin d'une garde-robe pour le jeune homme que voici. Il subit des poussées de croissance assez régulière et imprévisible, c'est pourquoi il faut que ces vêtements s'adaptent automatiquement à des changements de taille ou de poids inopinés.

- Aucun problème My Lord.

Isabella s'approcha du jeune homme en question qu'elle devait habiller.

- Bonjour jeune homme comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je …

Mais Harry eu un bug. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'appelait Harry Potter.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Tom qui lui sourit. Un sourire qui disait tout simplement : Démerde-toi.

Harry le regarda et pensa un très fort Connard à travers le lien qu'il entretenait avec son ennemi de toujours, priant pour qu'il le reçoive.

Quand le sourire du Lord s'accentua encore plus, Harry su que l'insulte avait trouvé son destinataire, mais qu'elle n'avait pas été interprétée correctement.

Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, il sortit, d'une voix sûre :

- Je m'appelle Harry.

- Harry ?

- Harry Evans … Jedusor.

Là par contre, l'insulte à peine voilée fut réceptionné par le Lord. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Sale gamin.

- Enchanté Monsieur Jedusor.

- De même Madame Chanel-Gauthier.

- Oh appelez-moi Isabella.

Harry acquiesça.

- Monsieur Malfoy ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Et en effet le cauchemar du Survivant, sa Némésis de toujours, arriva gracieusement par la cheminée.

- Bonsoir Maître.

Voldemort inclina à peine la tête.

- Et … bonsoir …

- Harry.

- … ?

- Harry Evans Jedusor.

Draco percuta rapidement. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il ne devait pas utiliser son véritable nom devant une quelconque sorcière.

- Et bien bonsoir … Harry.

Draco ne savait pas comment l'appeler. Il n'osait pas prononcer le nom de cette sang de bourbe, ni celui de son maître et l'appeler Harry. Ça donnait une autre dimension à leur joute verbale.

Isabella déploya rapidement tout son matériel.

- Alors Mr Jedusor, que vous faut-il ?

C'est le Lord qui répondit à sa place.

- Tout. Il lui faut une garde-robe complète.

- Bien. Mr Jedusor si vous voulez bien vous déshabiller.

Harry la regarda incrédule.

- Mais vous pouvez bien évidement garder votre caleçon sur vous.

Draco ricana.

- Pas besoin que tu nous dévoiles ton corps parfait Pot… Harry.

L'insulte n'avait plus le même goût sur la langue quand on remplaçait le très tenace Potter, par le simple Harry.

Par contre, Harry, lui, n'était pas soumis à cette loi :

- Pourquoi Malfoy ? Jaloux ? C'est vrai que tes soi-disant amis, eux, ne sont pas des canons de beauté. Voir Goyle ou Crabble sous la douche mon pauvre … je n'aimerais pas être à ta place.

Draco fulminait.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que la belette et la sang-de-bourbe ça doit quand même être mieux, non ?

- Ne les appels pas comme ça !

- Vexé bébé Potter.

Harry eu les yeux qui se teintèrent rapidement de rouge.

- Espèce de sale … !

- Suffit vous deux !

Et non. Contrairement à ce que vous pourriez penser, ce n'est pas le Lord qui était intervenu, mais Isabella.

- Harry va te changer et Monsieur Malfoy je vous prierais de bien vouloir fermer votre clapet.

Les deux concernés se fusillèrent encore du regard pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne commence à se déshabiller.

Se retrouvant en caleçon au milieu de la pièce, et alors qu'Isabella s'afférait à prendre les mesures du Survivant, Draco lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour le dos de sa Némésis.

Il était rempli de cicatrice.

Harry intercepta son regard.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Malfoy.

Draco croisa les yeux d'Harry, et y vit toute la lassitude. Le ras-le-bol. Il en avait marre de vivre et il le montrait clairement.

- Alors je te ferais grâce Harry, je ne t'en infligerais pas.

La phrase prenait tout son sens. Il ne lui **infligerait **pas de pitié. Donc Draco quelque part le … comprenait ? Harry chassa rapidement cette pensée. On parlait de Malfoy là.

Le blond gominé, arrogant et prétentieux, qui se la croit et pète plus haut que son cul.

Voldemort observa la scène en silence. Il avait raison. Les deux gamins avaient des points en communs et commençait à parler de façon civilisée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. C'était calme. Peut-être trop calme. Plus la soirée avançait et plus Draco culpabilisait.

Plus la soirée avançait et plus Harry se renfermait sur lui-même. Peaufinant cette carapace.

C'est vers la fin de la soirée, quand tous les vêtements étaient faits et que Tom discutait à propos d'une cape avec Isabella que Draco prit à part le Survivant.

Harry venait juste de se rhabiller et soupira de lassitude.

- Que veux-tu Malfoy ?

- Draco.

- Mm ?

- Appelles-moi Draco.

- Non.

- Tu ne fais aucun effort.

Cette phrase rappela énormément de mauvais souvenir à Harry.

- Je ne fais pas d'effort, hein ? _Dra-co_.

Son nom avait été dit avec tellement de mépris, que Draco lui-même n'aurait pas pu faire mieux.

- Mais qui te dit que j'ai envie d'en faire ? Depuis tout petit je ne fais que ça, des efforts ! Alors maintenant, tu vois j'en ai juste marre. Marre de … !

- Ta gueule Harry !

Harry s'était tu et regarda Draco la fureur dans les yeux.

- Pff… quel gamin. De toute façon de la part du petit dernier, je n'en attendais pas moins.

- Quoi … ?

- Tu es mon petit frère pour le meilleur et pour le pire maintenant.

- Pas question !

- Oh mais justement, ce n'était pas une question. Tu es mon frangin maintenant. Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

- C'est Tom, hein ? Il t'a dit de prendre soin de moi, alors en bon petit toutou obéissant tu exécutes ses ordres, hein ?

- Non même pas.

Harry était complètement perdu.

- Alors pourquoi ? ça t'amuse tant que ça de me rendre la vie impossible !

- Je vais te faire découvrir les joies d'avoir une famille !

Draco était complètement à côté de la plaque. Il avait bu ou quoi ? Harry ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Non merci j'ai déjà essayé, et ton parrain m'a bien fait comprendre que je l'insupportais. Toi aussi d'ailleurs si je me rappel bien.

- Et justement, je regrette.

- Il a aussi … quoi ?

- Je regrette et je m'excuse.

- Pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir pourrit toutes mes années à Poudlard, ou pour avoir détruit mon semblant de famille ? Ou peut-être pour les surnoms que tu donnais à Hermione et à Ron ? Ou alors pour être un sale mangemort ou pour …

- Tais-toi. Je regrette pour tout. Et je m'excuse. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je vais me rattraper !

Draco avait dit ça tout en s'approchant d'Harry. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus petit que Draco et se retrouvait acculé contre le canapé. Il tomba dessus sans un bruit.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ?!

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un petit problème de … joie de vivre !

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me jeter le sortilège d'Allégresse jusqu'à ce que je sois aussi lobotomisé que toi !

Les piques d'Harry glissaient sur Draco. Il comprenait le comportement d'Harry. Et il culpabilisait. Oui, un Malfoy ne culpabilise pas, mais il voulait se rattraper. Puisque dorénavant il partageait son père et son parrain avec sa Némésis, il allait faire un effort. Il allait se comporter en grand-frère monstrueusement chiant. Ça c'était dans ses cordes.

- Non Harry, je vais faire bien pire …

Malfoy se pencha encore plus sur Harry, qui, assit sur le sofa, tentait de se fondre dans celui-ci.

Les deux mains de Draco se levèrent, se repliant légèrement pour imiter la forme de griffe. Son regard se fit sadique, alors qu'un sourire tout aussi sadique commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Harry eut l'illumination de sa vie, et comprit ce que Draco allait faire.

- Non Draco ne fait pas ça !

- Et si !

* * *

- Evidement My Lord, je comprends.

Et oui. Un Lord sans cape … mais où va le monde ?

C'est pour cela que Voldemort venait de passer commande pour une cape majestueuse. Noire, confortable, épaisse, traînant légèrement par terre de 10 centimètres, des sorts de protection pour éviter d'absorber la poussière, et un col composé d'écaille de serpent, vert au reflet argent.

Isabella avait tout de suite cerné le côté … Mégalomane du Lord ?

Cette cape lui donnerait encore plus de prestance qu'il n'en avait jamais eue.

A côté la cape de Snape ne faisait pas le poids.

Et qui voudrait de la cape d'un traître qui jetterait son propre fils sous cause d'une culpabilité non-gérée ?

Au diable la cape de Lockart, cette immondice sans nom. Au diable la cape des Weasley, traître à leur sang, et au diable Nagini !

Le temps des capes étaient révolus !

Mais la joie du Lord prit fin quand il entendit un cri venant de la pièce d'à côté. Il reconnut sans mal la voix de son Horcruxe et se précipita dans la pièce, Isabella sur ses talons.

Ce qu'il vit ...

* * *

Et non je ne finirais pas la fin de la phrase. ^^

Alors vos avis sur ce chapitre ? Sur Severus ? Draco qui tente de remonter la pente ? Harry qui se croit dans l'émission DECO d'M6 ? Pika qui va s'en prendre plein la gueule avec un Voldemort Junior à servir, en plus de l'original ?

Et Isabella Chanel-Gauthier, vous aurez notez l'originalité du nom tout de même (-_-) ...

Lâchez des review ;)

Et à la prochaine !:)


	10. La Magie d'Adam

Salut ^^ J'ai tenu mon engagement et je vous ai posté 2 chap' en une semaine è_é

Ce qui fait que l'on est déjà au **10° chapitre** :')

Merci aux reviewers :** 270** **reviews** *_*

Les** 119 Followers** et les **75** personnes qui m'ont misent dans leur **Favorites** ^^

Merci aux anonymes :

**Chachou** : Et oui, Voldemort sans cape, c'est comme Draco sans gel, Hermione sans livre, Dumbledore sans bonbon au citron ... Ce n'est pas possible x)

**Gayel** : Merci à toi de lire ! Et oui, Draco va chatouiller Harry, à ses risques et périls d'ailleurs, mais chut ! Je n'en dis pas plus ^^

**Tricks **: xD ! Merci d'avoir lâché une review Mana' et quand à moi je vais t'harceler pour pouvoir lire tes textes (BOUHAHAHA ! x)

**Kisis** : Quel impatience x) Si ta précédente review c'était un cri de rage, pour la prochaine tu vas hurler à ma mort ... (part se cacher)

**Nepheria4 **: Merci ^^

**Juuri **: xDD ! Alors espérons que Sev' atteigne le niveau 15 rapidement pour briser la carapace d'Harry ! ^^

Merci à ma bêta **Darkmiss** qui fait un boulot d'enfer ^^ !

Je vous préviens, même si je le rappel à la fin du chapitre : J'implore votre pitié pour la chute (pas qu'elle soit pourrie, mais on va dire que ... j'ai pas coupé au bon moment ? n_n''')

Le grand retour des capes au prochain chapitre, et je pense que là, ça va commencer à se corser pour Draco et Harry ...

L'HS (Hors Série) sur Lockhart devrait arrivée la semaine prochaine également. Si j'ai pas trop de boulot, je posterais le chapitre habituel et le délire sur Lockhart ^^ Jusque là si un soir de cuite vous avez une idée de génie, je suis preneuse x) (Les gens sobres et responsables peuvent également envoyer leurs idées ^^)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : La Magie d'Adam :**

Il n'allait pas oser quand même ?

Réflexion faite …

- Non Draco, arrête !

Mais le concerné ne semblait pas du même avis.

Draco se pencha, non, se rua sur Harry, le saisissant aux côtes, le plaquant contre le canapé.

_Oh non il va me tuer ! Je l'avais dit à Tom pourtant, mais bien sûr, Monseigneur n'en a que faire des remarques de son Horcruxe … euh je veux dire de mes remarques. Quelle idée de me confisquer ma baguette ? Autant me lancer un Avada directement ce sera plus rapide !_

Telles étaient les pensées d'Harry Potter en cet instant.

Mais ses craintes furent rapidement dissipées quand les mains de Draco s'activèrent, parcourant ses côtes avec frénésie.

Draco défiait Harry de ne pas rire du regard. Harry, lui, tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher le moindre son de sortir de ses lèvres.

Mordant avec fureur sa lèvre inférieure, contractant ses muscles, rejetant le contact, rejetant l'euphorie que lui faisait subir Draco, se cambrant en arrière.  
Mais peine perdue.

Le dernier cri que poussa le survivant fut :

- NOOOOOOON !

Avant d'éclater de rire.

La scène aurait pu paraître comique. Harry riait mais on voyait clairement qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il rigolait tout en se débattant, n'hésitant pas à donner des coups de pieds et de poings à la terreur blonde au-dessus de lui.  
Son visage passait rapidement d'un air amusé, toutes dents dehors, à une mine plus soucieuse, comme si on le torturait, les sourcils froncés et les traits pincés.

Et ces larmes qui coulaient, mais personne en cet instant ne pouvait dire si c'était des larmes de joie, de peur ou de colère.  
Voldemort arriva avec hâte dans la pièce, la baguette sortie, tombant sur la scène qu'il espérait voir.  
Sa baguette fut rapidement rangée, et un sourire victorieux vint prendre place sur son visage.  
Il avait raison. Il avait laissé les deux enfants seuls dans la même pièce, sans baguettes et ils ne s'étaient pas entretués.  
Malgré tout, le Lord remarqua avec tristesse que son Horcruxe, même s'il rigolait à s'en briser la voix, riait contre son gré.

- Monsieur Malfoy, arrêtez d'embêter cet enfant je vous prie !

Isabella venait d'intervenir.  
Draco cessa progressivement de chatouiller l'élu, laissant celui-ci reprendre son souffle.  
Harry arrivait avec peine à retrouver une respiration normale. Il était essoufflé, la gorge sèche d'avoir trop crié et des fourmillements dans les côtes.  
Il était énervé. Comment cette sale fouine avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Comment avait-il osé ?  
Il n'avait plus 5 ans !  
Il n'était plus un enfant, il n'avait pas à l'humilier comme ça !

Harry quitta rapidement le canapé et, tendant son bras en avant, hurla avec rage :

- Endoloris !

Draco qui, une fois avoir laissé son désormais petit-frère reprendre son souffle, avait commencé à se diriger vers la cheminée, fut surpris d'entendre dans son dos le sort de torture prononcé par , à la limite, il s'y serait attendu, mais Harry …

Se disant que de toute façon, il le méritait, il se retourna à temps pour voir le rayon rouge être arrêté par un Protego.  
Harry hoqueta de surprise et de déception combinée avant de fusiller du regard Voldemort, qui lui rendait d'ailleurs très bien son regard.

Le tailleur accourut au côté de Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy vous allez bien ?  
- O-oui, ça va Isabella …

Mais le teint du jeune homme, déjà très pâle à la base, avait encore perdu quelques couleurs.  
Il avait eu peur et était en état de choc.  
Harry, lui, quelque part, était content.

_Alors Tom, qui disait que j'étais trop émotif déjà ?_

Tom et Harry se jaugeait toujours du regard, et Voldemort fronça les sourcils de mécontentement quand il entendit la pique de son Horcruxe.  
Il allait sévir.  
Même si il était fier de voir que son Horcruxe pouvait lancer le sort de Doloris sans baguette sans être apparemment fatigué, il n'était pas vraiment d'accord du choix de la cible.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Même si le ton froid n'était pas destiné à Isabella et à Draco, les deux partirent par la cheminée sans demander leur reste.  
Une fois Draco hors de vue, Harry s'écroula à genoux, la respiration sifflante.  
Voldemort haussa un sourcil à cette constatation. Finalement, l'enfant subissait toujours un contrecoup assez violent.  
Harry avait voulu se montrer fier jusqu'à ce que Malfoy disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il était faible.  
Même sous cette apparence, Draco ne devait pas oublier qu'il était Harry Potter, celui-qui-à-Survécu et par-dessus tout l'Ange Noir qui allait faire trembler le monde magique dans ses plus profondes fondations, l'Assassin à la Magie Vengeresse.

Voldemort se pencha, et, saisissant assez rudement le poignet du Survivant, le balança sur le canapé.  
Harry heurta violemment le dossier et retomba allongé sur le sofa.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
- Il n'avait aucun droit de …  
- Te chatouiller ? Vraiment ?  
- Il m'a humilié !

Harry commençait à récupérer son souffle et son regard s'était fait enragé.

- Cette sale fouine n'avait pas à ne serait-ce que me toucher !  
- Il n'a pas voulu te faire de mal.

- Tu as failli lui lancer un Doloris. Tu sais à quel point un Doloris est douloureux, Harry ?

A cet argument, Harry prit soudainement un air blasé, l'air de dire :  
_Oui, pendant un peu plus de deux mois, c'est ce que m'ont fait subir tes mangemorts matin/midi et soir … Dois-je te le rappeler ?_

- Qu'est-ce qui ta prit ?  
Harry détourna les yeux à la question. Maintenant que la colère commençait à le quitter, il se demandait progressivement lui aussi pourquoi il avait agi comme ça. Lancer un Doloris … était-il tombé si bas ?

- Alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas …  
- Tu ne sais pas ?  
- Non je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai …

Harry interrompit sa phrase. Il n'arrivait même pas à culpabiliser … Et cette pensée l'écœurait. L'écœurait beaucoup trop.  
De honte, de dégoût pour lui-même, ou peut-être à cause du contrecoup du Doloris sans baguette, qui sait … Toujours est-il qu'Harry se leva brusquement du canapé et se dirigea droit vers la cuvette des toilettes où il rendit le peu de nourriture que son estomac commençait enfin à accepter.  
Des larmes amères dévalant ses joues.

Voldemort suivit son protégé de sa démarche lente et nonchalante jusqu'à la salle de bain. S'adossant au cadre de la porte, il observa son Horcruxe vomir jusqu'au sang.  
Finalement, il ne voyait plus trop l'utilité de punir Harry, il s'était punit tout seul. Seul un point noir demeurait : Harry était passé d'un état que l'on pourrait qualifier de « normal » à un état diamétralement opposé. D'un gamin en train de rire sur un canapé, était soudainement apparut un Doloris.  
Bizarre. Et il avait parlé d'humiliation. En quoi se faire chatouiller avait été … oh.

Voldemort venait d'émettre une hypothèse intéressante quant au comportement douteux du Survivant.  
Et s'il avait tout simplement eu honte de ressentir du plaisir ? De la joie ? Pire encore, honte de la montrer aux autres ? Honte d'en ressentir … alors se faire chatouiller par son ennemi de toujours devant son autre ennemi de toujours et une femme inconnue aux bataillons … Peut-être n'avait-il réellement été humilié, mais plutôt … que les gens présents avaient vu quelque chose qu'ils ne devraient pas voir.

L'élu continuait de vomir de tout son saoul, mais malheureusement, après que tout le contenu de son estomac y soit passé, que toute la salive et la bile que son corps avait pu produire durant ces 17 dernières années ait également finit au fond de la cuvette, il ne restait à Harry qu'à rejeter du sang.

Et c'est en voyant ce sang commencer à s'écouler des lèvres de son Horcruxe que Voldemort décida d'agir.

Il se plaça délicatement derrière son Horcruxe et, se mettant accroupi, lui saisit le menton d'une main, relevant sa tête à la verticale et la taille de l'autre main. La tête du survivant se retrouva appuyée sur l'épaule de Voldemort.  
Harry laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et de douleur. Voldemort plaça alors sa main sur la bouche de son Horcruxe, l'empêchant de recracher plus de sang.  
Harry sentait le sang remplir sa gorge, sa bouche, mais le Lord l'empêchait de le recracher. Il commençait à s'étouffer. Quand on est en état de panique, on respire par la bouche pour pouvoir remplir ses poumons d'une quantité d'air plus importante. Harry n'arrivait pas à se calmer suffisamment pour inspirer par le nez. La bouche pleine de sang, il lui était donc impossible de respirer.

L'élu se mit à convulser violemment, avant de se débattre avec désespoir. Il bougeait autant qu'il le pouvait, griffant la main et le bras du Lord qui le retenait prisonnier, le tuant à petit feu, gémissant de rage, de douleur et finalement de peur. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas sous cette forme !  
Il couinait, implorant le Lord de le relâcher, suppliant Tom de ne pas le tuer.  
Voldemort quand à lui ne lâchait pas prise. Son Horcruxe était en train de se vider de son sang. Même si sa main empêchait l'enfant de recracher du sang, le liquide carmin commençait à passer au travers de ses doigts, coulant en fines lignées sur le menton de l'élu. Voldemort se pencha à l'oreille de son Horcruxe et se mit à lui murmurer en Fourchelangue une petite comptine de son enfance :

_Je suis rouge, j__e suis vital._

_Provenant de l'abyssal._  
_Semé sur ces terres par un prisonnier en cavale._  
_Je coule tel un ruisseau quittant peu à peu tes veines,_  
_Je suis ce liquide bordeaux qui te cause tant de peine._  
_Je peux être sanguinaire ou sanguinolent,_  
_Je suis ce liquide rouge_  
_Qui porte le nom de sang._  
_Et si jamais tu bouges_  
_Je ferais en sorte que retentisse ce chant,_  
_Que l'on entende ton cri_  
_Partout et à tout instant._  
_Car c'est ceci_  
_Que les mortels appellent la vie._  
_Je suis rouge,_  
_Je suis vital_  
_Provenant de l'abyssal._  
_Semé sur ces terres par un cadavre en métal._  
_Je coule tel un ruisseau quittant peu à peu tes veines_  
_Je suis ce liquide bordeaux qui causera ta dernière peine._

(Le poème est de moi ^^)

Harry ne comprenait pas les paroles. Il était, de toute façon, dans l'incapacité actuelle de se concentrer sur la voix douce du Lord ou sur ses bras qui le maintenaient dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante.  
Il sentait juste qu'il se noyait, rapidement, sans que quiconque ne l'aide.  
Pourtant, au fil des mots, et surtout grâce au Fourchelangue, dialecte qui pouvait briser tout état de folie chez le survivant, Harry commença à respirer par le nez, se calmant progressivement.

Un problème cependant demeurait : le sang emplissait toujours la bouche du survivant.  
Harry saisit la main du Lord, la tirant gentiment, essayant de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui faire savoir qu'il allait mieux et qu'il voulait juste que le Lord retire sa main pour qu'il puisse cracher ce qui lui restait dans la bouche.

Mais Voldemort fit la sourde oreille. La tête du Survivant était toujours plaquée à la verticale contre l'épaule du Lord, la gorge dégagée. Voldemort déplaça la main qui se trouvait autour de la taille de l'enfant et plaça un de ses longs doigts fins sur la pomme d'Adam du Survivant, la massant doucement.  
Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction et de peur, lançant un regard de pure horreur, comme une question silencieuse au Lord.

Celui-ci ne dit qu'un seul mot :  
- Avale.

Harry recommença à se débattre avec plus de force que précédemment. Avaler son propre sang ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser recracher ce qui lui restait dans la bouche ?!  
Mais Harry était fatigué, autant à cause de Malfoy, du Doloris, du rejet de son corps, sans compter le Lord. Ceci fit qu'il était lentement mais sûrement en train de s'épuiser. Il se débattait avec moins d'intensité, pour finalement laisser ses bras retomber mollement de chaque côté de son corps.

Malgré cela, Harry refusait de déglutir. Il défiait le Lord du regard, lui montrant qu'il ne céderait pas. Le Lord esquissa un sourire joueur et commença à caresser le cou, la gorge du survivant de ses doigts, insistant quand il sentait qu'Harry réagissait plus à un endroit qu'à un autre, taquinant la pomme d'Adam.  
Malgré l'apparente torture (mais oui …) Harry refusait d'avaler une aussi grande quantité de sang. Il n'était pas un vampire aux dernières nouvelles !

Pourtant, Voldemort abattit au bout de quelques minutes son coup fatal, sa dernière carte. Penchant la tête, il commença à lécher, mordiller pour finalement sucer la pomme d'Adam du survivant. Harry hoqueta, du moins autant qu'il le put, se contractant, serrant les dents, essayant de lutter tant bien que mal contre l'assaut du Lord.  
Quand le Lord mordilla avec plus de passion la gorge du survivant, celui-ci sous la douleur et le plaisir, avala d'une traite le liquide carmin avant de repousser violemment Tom et de fuir aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il se retrouva acculé contre un mur, faible, haletant et pantelant, sur ses gardes.  
Voldemort, lui, s'était relevé avec grâce, un léger filet de sang hérité du survivant colorant ses lèvres qui étaient à présent rouge passion.  
D'un geste nonchalant, il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, donna un bref coup de langue dessus, avant de quitter la salle de bain.  
Harry, lui, était resté comme deux ronds de flans. Se reprenant bien vite, il tituba jusqu'au salon pour le trouver vide. Il fronça les sourcils sous la colère. Revenant à la salle de bain pour se rincer la bouche, le survivant remarqua une marque.

Violette.

Qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Sur sa peau.

Alors qu'il n'avait que 13 ans.

Le Lord lui avait fait un suçon ! Harry enrageait. Un suçon ! Dans le cou, tout près de sa pomme d'Adam. Si encore il avait été sur le côté, il aurait pu la cacher, mais là il était bien en face !  
Sous la colère, le miroir se fissura lentement. En quittant la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre, le survivant claqua la porte. Le miroir explosa.

* * *

Le Lord était plutôt fier de lui. Après avoir abandonné son Horcruxe dans la salle de bain, il était partit en direction des appartements de Lucius et de Severus.

Il devait voir Draco.  
Intérieurement, il était aux anges. Sa magie pourrait presque en ronronner. Il avait marqué son Horcruxe comme sien et il n'hésiterait pas à refaire la marque si quiconque en doutait.  
Que le principal concerné soit d'accord ou pas d'ailleurs.  
Ça l'avait pris sur le moment. Le Lord ne pouvait et ne voulait pas torturer son bien au sens premier du terme. Il éviterait à l'avenir de lui lancer des sorts de tortures ou de le frapper.

Mais Voldemort était rusé. Après tout, qu'est-ce-que la torture ? C'est de faire quelque chose à quelqu'un contre son gré.  
Il avait ouvertement dit à Harry qu'il le désirait. Le survivant savait à quoi s'en tenir. Pas que Voldemort rêve du grand amour. Il esquissa une moue contrarié à cette pensée. Foutaise, non.

Mais Harry lui appartenait, leurs magies s'entre-attiraient et ils formeraient une paire parfaite, se complétant mutuellement.  
Plus Voldemort réfléchissait, et plus la prophétie pouvait, à son sens, être interprété autrement.  
Il savait bien que si Harry restait, un peu de force d'ailleurs, avec lui, c'était parce qu'il était en mesure de le former et de l'aider dans sa vengeance.  
Le Lord n'avait jamais réellement eu l'intention de tuer Potter. Cela aurait été du gâchis, un être aussi puissant que lui.  
Mais plus le temps passait, et plus le Lord voulait plus. Et ce que Voldemort désire, Voldemort l'obtient, coûte que coûte.  
Et qu'Harry vienne à lui de son plein gré serait la meilleure des victoires.

Il arriva assez rapidement devant les appartements de Severus, et ce fut Draco qui lui ouvrit.

- Draco.  
- Monseigneur.

L'enfant de Lucius avait retrouvé un peu de couleurs, même s'il semblait fatigué et toujours pâle.  
Draco se décala avec respect pour laisser le Lord pénétrer dans le salon et prendre place sur l'un des fauteuils du salon.

- Assied-toi.  
- Oui Maître.

Draco prit place en face du Lord. Le jeune blond avait peur que le Lord ne finisse le Doloris que son protégé avait initié.  
Il était posé au bord du fauteuil, les muscles contractés, sur ses gardes, prêt à fuir malgré sa fierté si le Lord essayait de le tuer.  
Le Lord esquissa un sourire amusé à la vue du fier Draco Malfoy, le teint livide de peur. Il adorait provoquer cette réaction chez ses mangemorts. Mais s'il voulait que le jeune Malfoy lui parle, il fallait que celui-ci se détende en premier lieu.

- Calme toi je ne vais pas te torturer.  
- Oui maître.

Draco osa jeter un dernier regard au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de se reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le dossier du fauteuil. Il se détendit progressivement.

- Alors Draco, as-tu lu la lettre que je t'avais laissée ?  
- Oui maître.  
- J'attends donc ta réponse.  
- Je … je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Sans vouloir vous offenser Monseigneur, je risque gros.

- Je le sais. Mais tu es un Serpentard, un Malfoy de surcroît, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à faire cela pour moi. Severus et Lucius, via le Daily Prophet ont déjà initié le mouvement. Il y a déjà le feu aux poudres. Toi tu es la goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le vase, la petite brise qui lancera le brasier, l'allumette qui ranimera les cendres …

- Oui mais … contre Dumbledore, pensez-vous que nous avons la moindre chance ? Les Serpentards ne sont pas vraiment appréciés à Poudlard vous savez, personne ne voudra nous suivre si nous lançons un tel mouvement.

- Bon et bien dommage. Tu me déçois Draco. Moi qui pensais que tu ferais un Mangemort digne de ce nom comme ton père, digne de ton nom, digne des Malfoy. Dire que je pensais te récompenser avec une petite promotion.

Draco qui avait baissé la tête sous la honte, la redressa, l'ambition brillant au fond de ses yeux orageux.

- A quel cercle serai-je promu si j'accomplis cette mission Maître ?  
- Je pourrais te faire monter en grade. Tu pourras atteindre le Premier Cercle et peut-être, en grandissant, devenir l'un des mangemorts de mon cercle privé.

Draco réfléchit. Il était sur le point de céder et c'est pour cela que Voldemort lâcha son dernier argument, la petite tape dans le dos pour avancer.

- Et penses à ton petit-frère. Ne le mérite-t-il pas ? Si tu accomplis la mission Harry sera débarrassé d'un poids, tu auras ouvert les yeux à la population sorcière sur Albus Dumbledore. Tu seras un héros. Vous serez des héros. Rends justice au nom des Ténèbres Draco.

Draco se releva. S'agenouillant aux pieds de son maître, il baisa la robe de celui-ci avant de prononcer d'une voix distincte :

- J'accepte Maître. Je sèmerai le chaos à Poudlard en votre nom.  
- Bien. Relève-toi dès à présent. Ta mission commencera à la rentrée.

Et sur ce, le Lord quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers ses appartements.

Draco reprit la lettre. L'ordre était simple : Déclencher une mutinerie à Poudlard. Se mettre le plus d'élèves et de professeurs dans la poche. A cause des gros titres du Daily Prophet de ce matin, le doute commençait à grandir dans l'esprit des sorciers. Certes, Albus Dumbledore était admiré et respecté, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison au respect et à la dévotion, au fanatisme aigüe que vouait le peuple au Survivant. Touchez l'élu, que vous soyez le pape ou le plus grand mage blanc de votre génération et vous en paierez les frais.

Et que pourrais faire un seul homme malgré sa puissance, contre une armée ? Si le peuple se soulevait et si Albus Dumbledore, malgré ses pouvoirs, voulait garder un minimum de crédibilité, il ne pourrait pas riposter. Si les élèves s'y mettaient, et qu'Albus Dumbledore en tuait, ou en blessait, les parents risquaient de ne pas apprécier. Et là ce serait la guerre. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Draco rangea son ordre de mission et retourna dans sa chambre. Avant de fermer la porte, il entendit celle de la chambre de son parrain et de son père claquer avec violence. Haussant les épaules d'indifférence, il referma la porte avant de se glisser dans son lit.

* * *

- Non.

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit non Severus.

Severus et Lucius se faisaient face dans la chambre conjugale. Severus se tenait en boxer au milieu de la pièce, et Lucius n'avait qu'une pauvre et malheureuse serviette pour lutter contre le regard brillant de désir de son amant. Mais le patriarche de la famille Malfoy tenait bon. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et la serviette était assez ample pour cacher son début d'érection.

Severus, lui, n'avait aucune pudeur et on devinait aisément qu'il était à l'étroit dans son vêtement. Malgré tout, lui aussi commençait à en avoir marre. Il avait merdé, c'est bon, il avait compris. Après être rentré, Draco l'avait regardé comme s'il n'était qu'un monstre et maintenant Lucius lui imposait ça.

- D'un autre côté, je te laisse le choix Sev'. Soit tu me laisses prendre le dessus …

Lucius avança d'une démarche féline jusqu'à son amant, posant sa main sur son torse, caressant les abdos.

- Soit tu subiras l'abstinence.

- Et tu comptes faire durer ce petit jeu jusqu'à quand Lucius ?

- Autant de temps qu'il faudra pour que tu récupères Harry, pour que tu lui dises pardon. A ces mots Severus afficha une mine outrée.  
Pour que tu arrêtes de te montrer aussi monstrueux avec lui.

Severus fronça les sourcils de mécontentement.  
Quittant la pièce d'un pas rageur, il sortit avec sarcasme :

- On verra bien, qui de toi ou de moi Lucius, tiendra le plus longtemps.

Et la porte claqua violemment contre le mur. Lucius s'assit sur le lit et poussa un soupir blessé. Pourquoi Severus refusait-il de se laisser dominer ? Juste une fois, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait ? Lucius avait beau être doux, il ne voulait pas qu'on oublie qu'il était un Homme, et que comme tout Homme sur cette terre, il avait sa fierté. Etre toujours en dessous lui faisait ressentir la sensation de n'être qu'un soumis, un esclave sexuel …

Il se demandait parfois si Severus l'aimait réellement. Si Lilly Evans Potter avait complètement disparu de l'esprit de son amant. Si Severus l'aimait, ou n'aimait que son corps, vile morceau de chaire ne servant qu'à assouvir ses pulsions.  
Severus pourrait toujours attendre. Lucius, lui, souffrait, et la souffrance pourrait facilement lui permettre de surmonter l'abstinence.  
Quand on aime, le sexe n'est pas obligatoire. Il y a d'autre moyen que de coucher ensemble pour prouver à une personne qu'on l'aime.  
Lucius ne demandait pas à Severus d'être d'un romantisme écœurant.

Il lui demandait juste un peu de tendresse.

* * *

Alors que Rita Skeeter écrivait un article sur Gilderoy Lockhart concernant son évasion de Sainte Mangouste, elle fut interrompue par un magnifique corbeau toquant à sa fenêtre.

Relevant un sourcil de surprise, elle n'attendait pas de courrier, elle saisit la lettre de l'oiseau, le caressant et lui donnant une petite friandise, elle le regarda s'envoler de nouveau.  
Fermant la fenêtre et s'asseyant avec grâce dans son fauteuil, elle vit qu'au dos de la lettre figurait la marque des ténèbres.  
Ouvrant la lettre avec excitation, elle parcourue rapidement les quelques lignes avant d'étirer un sourire carnassier.

Une mutinerie, hein ? On lui proposait de devenir en quelque sorte « reporter ». Draco Malfoy traquait les faits, et Rita Skeeter les criait à coup de mots sur la première page du journal. Elle répondit, rapidement et sans hésiter une seule seconde, positivement. Sa carrière et sa notoriété étaient en train d'exploser.

Démasquer Albus Dumbledore la hisserait sans l'ombre d'un doute au sommet.

* * *

En pénétrant dans ses appartements, le Lord vit que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte. Les quartiers du Lord avaient 3 salles de bains : Chacun des occupants avaient la sienne directement relié à sa chambre, et il y en avait une troisième, plus petite dans le salon pour les invités ou en cas d'urgence.

Il remarqua alors que le miroir était brisé. Aucune trace de sang ne se voyait sur les morceaux de verres, mais il décida tout de même de vérifier. Ordonnant à Pika de nettoyer la pièce, il pénétra sans faire le moindre bruit dans la chambre d'Harry. Les chandeliers étaient éteints et le plafond, dans l'obscurité, s'animait, reproduisant un ciel étoilé où la Lune trônait, maîtresse de cet espace, sa taille immense baignant la chambre d'une douce lumière argenté. On y voyait suffisamment pour ne pas se prendre tous les meubles de la pièce, et c'était assez tamisé pour dormir sans être dérangé. Comme dormir à la belle étoile en somme.

S'approchant du lit, il remarqua que son protégé avait attaqué sévèrement le livre qu'il lui avait ordonné de lire pour le lendemain. Il avait même lu plus que ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Voldemort étira un sourire satisfait. L'enfant était curieux et c'était tant mieux.  
Harry s'était endormit, le livre reposant sur son ventre dénudé, ne portant qu'un bas de pyjama noir ample. Voldemort le prit délicatement et le posa sur la table de chevet. Vérifiant rapidement que les mains de son Horcruxe n'avaient rien, il remonta les couvertures et partit à son tour se coucher dans sa chambre.

* * *

Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Il avait chaud, mais se sentait bien. Il reposait sur un lit, un corps au-dessus du sien. Une langue qui parcourait son cou, sa gorge, la suçant, la mordillant, léchant avec délice la peau légèrement halée du Survivant. Laissant des marques qui, il l'espérait secrètement, resteraient indélébiles.

Une douce sensation commença à naître dans son bas ventre et il gémit doucement. Malgré que, techniquement, ce ne soit pas sa première érection, Harry se rendit compte bien malgré lui que son corps agissait comme si c'était la première. Et les sensations d'une première fois restaient infiniment plus puissantes.

Arquant son dos, ouvrant la bouche dans un cri silencieux, il en désirait plus. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Harry n'avait ni la force, ni la volonté de les rouvrir. Il baignait dans une atmosphère cotonneuse.  
Il ne ressentait plus rien, si ce n'est cette chaleur.

Il en oubliait presque son nom, sa souffrance, son masque, sa douleur. Harry Potter n'existait pas dans cette dimension. Seul demeurait un corps soumis à ses plus primitifs désirs.

Quand une main commença à frôler son sexe, Harry ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise et sous le désir. Il aurait pu jouir rien que par la force de ce toucher. Le visage qui le surplombait lui parut tout d'abord flou, puis il distingua un nez fin, des lèvres légèrement rougies par la passion, et des yeux … rouge carmin.

Harry se redressa dans son lit en poussant un cri de terreur.

Saisissant la baguette et allumant la lumière, il observa d'un œil alerte la pièce.

Vide.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Se levant, le survivant se rendit compte que, autant son esprit tentait de faire passer le rêve de cette nuit pour un cauchemar, autant son corps, lui, en avait plutôt éprouvé du plaisir.

Harry se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le miroir avant d'esquisser un sourire euphorique. Il avait grandi ! Il se donnait environ 15 ans et était plus que satisfait. Il lui manquait encore quelques centimètres, mais maintenant il ressemblait, à 5 centimètres près, au Harry Potter de 17 ans.  
Néanmoins, malgré la nouvelle, il lui restait un problème à régler. Une érection digne de ce nom déformant son pantalon.  
Au souvenir de ce qui avait déclenché cette réaction, Harry esquissa un gémissement ainsi qu'une légère grimace. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche froide aurait sûrement raison de ses pulsions, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant Lord Voldemort pénétrer avec précipitation dans la pièce.

Harry se retourna vers lui, les yeux craintifs. A la vue de ce corps qui était la raison actuelle de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le sien, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il fallait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas voir son érection matinale et au regard que lui lançait Voldemort, Harry constata que celui-ci avait largement eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Tom, quand à lui, esquissa un sourire carnassier et ferma la porte avant de s'approcher lentement, d'une démarche sûre et dominante, de son Horcruxe qui semblait tétanisé sur place.

* * *

...

PAS. TAPER.

...

Pitié ?

Bon donc voilà, j'attends vos menaces de mort, vos couteaux, vos gâteaux (empoisonnés de préférence) et toute autre chose qui pourrait me motiver à écrire rapidement (n_n''')

Je rappelle que tuer par MP ne fonctionne pas et que j'attends les dernières idées pour L'HS sur l'évasion magnifique(ment ridicule) de ce très cher Lockhart ^^

Lâchez des review et à la semaine prochaine :D !

(Esquive une tomate pourrie)

Ben ça commence bien u_u ...


	11. La Magie du Vide

Coucou ^^ Voilà le chapitre 11 ! J'ai pas trop eu le temps de poster cette semaine désolé ... (Esquive Médor, les vitamines, le fouet et la tomate)

J'ai dis DESOLE ! T_T

L'HS Lockhart sortira de terre un jour je vous le promets è_é ! Je trouve ce chap' ... je sais pas trop en faite. J'attends vos avis comme d'habb'.

Enfin bref, trêve d'excuse ! è_é

**305 reviews **(- OUAIIIIIIIIS ! - SBLAF ! - T'en a pas marre -_- ! - Non même pas ^^ Merci à tous !)

**81 Favorites **et **127 Followers** ! (Merci ^^)

Et **1 Communities** (Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer c'est quoi ?)

Merci aux reviewers anonymes :

**nepheria4 : **Merci pour les compliments ;)

**Chachou :** Je pense que c'est un peu des deux. Le Doloris. Le fait de devenir une arme. D'avoir enfin fait une sorte de paix avec sa magie ... Merci de te pencher sur la question Lockhart ^^

**anie-chan : **Ouais je crois que je dois être Masochiste quelque part ... u_u

**Morphys :** XD ! L'idée est vraiment pas mal ! Je pensais faire un mixte des idées les plus loufoques, et la tienne en fera partie, compte sur moi ! ;) Merci ^^

**Ariane : **Merci pour la review ! Ouais je me suis en quelque sorte vengé sur tous ces auteurs qui m'avaient fait le coup (BOUHAHAHA ! Hum.) Merci pour les encouragements ! :)

**Kisis : **xD ! ça tu peux le dire ... J'aurais même pu faire un vieux jeu de mot en disant "chaud derrière" mais ça va pas aussi loin x)

Désolé d'avance pour la mise en page et les fautes, je l'ai un peu posté à l'arrache pour respecter mes délais (déjà que je devais en poster deux cette semaine, il fallait au moins que j'en poste 1 ! è_é !)

Bonne Lecture malgré tout ! :)

(C'est mon premier Lime soyez indulgent/e T_T ...)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La Magie du Vide :**

Voldemort avait été tiré de sa lecture par un cri de terreur. Se levant avec précipitation, il jeta négligemment le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur son lit, avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de son Horcruxe.

Ouvrant brusquement la porte, il y découvrit un Harry visiblement terrorisé, quelques années en plus, et surtout … torse nu.

Tom eu alors des pensées que l'on pourrait qualifier de tout, sauf chastes. Et ça n'alla pas en s'améliorant quand il remarqua une bosse déformant le pantalon de toile de son protégé.

Refermant la porte, le sourire carnassier et les yeux sauvages, Tom se passa avec une lenteur exacerbée la langue sur les lèvres.

Qu'on n'aille pas lui dire qu'Harry ne le cherchait pas.

L'élu, lui, semblait tétanisé sur place.

- Alors, Harry, un petit problème ?

La voix moqueuse du Lord ramena le Survivant quelque peu à la réalité. Encore en état de choc celui-ci eu un réflexe inutile : il saisit le drap et se recouvrit avec, dans l'espoir de cacher l'état d'excitation de son corps, et ainsi de faire émerger le Lord de cet état cotonneux dans lequel il semblait se noyer. Ce geste s'avéra, comme je l'avais prédit plus tôt, inutile. Voldemort continuait d'avancer, et Harry venait de buter sur le rebord de son lit, tombant sur le dos dans un bruit de tissu.

Harry observa avec peur le Lord se rapprocher de lui. Sa peur devait se voir dans ses yeux émeraude, car, alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, l'expression de Tom s'adoucit progressivement, laissant place à un sourire joueur.

Pensant que Voldemort s'était calmé et avait retrouvé la raison, raison qui en réalité n'avait en rien quittée l'esprit de Tom, il osa demander :

- Tom … ?

Ce ne fut certainement pas voulu, mais la voix d'Harry était légèrement suppliante. Les deux ennemis jurés savaient qu'Harry suppliait le Lord de ne pas approcher. Néanmoins, Tom ne resta pas longtemps insensible à la vue de son Horcruxe, les yeux verts emplis de larmes, torse nu, les cheveux en bataille et la respiration lourde d'angoisse.

Voldemort arriva devant le lit, et Harry commença à fuir à l'autre bout de celui-ci. Mais Tom fut plus rapide, et, saisissant la cheville d'Harry, le ramena rapidement auprès de lui, montant sur le lit il le surplomba.

L'élu, sous la peur, commença à marteler et à pousser le Lord. Tom, avec des gestes lents et mesurés, ainsi qu'une moue ennuyée, saisit les poignets fins du corps sous lui avant de les plaquer sur le matelas, de chaque côté de la tête du survivant.

Harry se remit à gigoter de plus belle. Il ne voulait pas que le Lord le touche !

- Non arrêtes ! Lâche-moi !

- Alors, on retrouve sa hargne Harry ?

Harry fusilla du regard Voldemort.

- Quel regard. Voyons voir si ta carapace peut résister à ça …

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'effrois, comprenant bien ce que le Lord tentait de faire. Les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux s'asséchèrent vite alors qu'Harry se débattait avec plus de rage.

Voldemort, quant à lui, plongea dans le cou du survivant, et mordilla sa marque de la veille. Harry se tendit, étouffant un gémissement. Tom verrouilla ses iris grenat aux yeux verts d'Harry.

- Les armes ne ressentent aucun plaisir. Elles ne gémissent pas. Leur corps ne réagit pas. Prouve-moi Harry. Prouve-moi que tu n'es qu'une arme sans émotion, sans sentiment. Sans rien d'autre que ce désir de sang.

Harry incendia Tom du regard alors que celui-ci attachait par un sort silencieux les poignets de son Horcruxe au matelas avec des sortes de cordes sortant des draps.

Harry tenta de se détacher, tirant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur les liens. Voldemort, lui, bientôt lassé de la non-coopération de son Horcruxe, décida d'attaquer.

Son but n'était pas de faire de mal à Harry. Mais bien de lui prouver qu'il n'était en rien une arme. Lui faire ressentir du plaisir, puisque le survivant avait, à priori du mal à ne serait-ce qu'accepter en avoir. Il allait le noyer dans le désir, le taquiner, et leur magie, fusionnant au fil du temps, bientôt ce serait Harry qui viendrait de lui-même réclamer ses caresses.

Le Lord était confiant.

Replongeant dans le cou du survivant, il prit entre ses dents un morceau de chaire, le pinçant. Harry émit un léger cri de douleur.

- Arrêtes ça !

Mais son tortionnaire fit la sourde oreille. Caressant le torse de l'élu du plat de sa main, il pinça brusquement un des tétons qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Harry arqua le dos de douleur et, malheureusement pour lui, de plaisir combiné.

Faisant rouler le morceau de chaire entre ses doigts, Tom cherchait à faire craquer Harry. Harry quant à lui, bien conscient des enjeux de leur « combat » se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec fureur, laissant du sang s'échapper de la plaie. Tom quitta lentement le cou meurtrit de sa victime et passa délicatement son pouce sur le mince filet de sang qui coulait sur le menton du Survivant.

- Ne te retiens pas.

- Tu peux toujours crever ! Jamais je ne pourrais ressentir de plaisir entre tes mains Tom ! Je … !

Voldemort en profita pour faire descendre sa main et attraper le pantalon, dernier rempart d'Harry.

Harry se tu brusquement. Avec une voix froide il prononça :

- N'ose même pas !

Tom esquissa un sourire amusé. Il allait se gêner. Faisant glisser le bas de toile du survivant, il découvrit le sexe dressé et douloureusement tendu de son Horcruxe.

La voix froide d'Harry perdit de son assurance :

- A-arrête …

La main qui pinçait le téton du survivant arrêta lentement sa torture, et c'est un doigt taquin, partant de la poitrine du survivant qui amorça lentement sa descente.

- Allons Harry, tu es mon Horcruxe dois-je te le rappeler ?

Frôlant les tétons.

- Et je ne serais pas un bon maître si je ne prenais pas soin de ce qui m'appartient…

Caressant le ventre plat et imberbe de sa Némésis.

- Si je te laissais dans cet état, tu ne te satisferas pas. Tu prendras une douche glaciale pour enterrer tes pulsions.

Massant les hanches. Décrivant des arabesques qui laisseraient des traces indélébiles sur le corps de l'élu.

- Et puis, en te faisant connaître ce plaisir charnel qui t'est inconnu …

Ondulant à la lisière du sexe douloureusement tendu, taquinant le gland, faisant tressaillir l'adolescent sous lui.

- Je te montrerais que tu n'es en rien une arme.

Deux doigts saisissant la colonne de chaire, imprimant un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens.

- Je te rendrais … humain.

Son regard ancré dans celui fuyant du survivant.

- Plus humain que tu ne l'aies jamais été.

Les doigts accélérèrent le mouvement, le pouce caressant le gland.

Harry avait fermé les yeux, refusant de voir les yeux de son bourreau. Non il ne voulait pas ! Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir du plaisir ! Harry recommença à se mordre avec plus de force encore qu'auparavant sa lèvre, la déchirant presque. Voyant que son Horcruxe allait craquer, Voldemort décida d'étouffer le cri qui ne tarderait pas à venir.

Saisissant délicatement de ses dents la lèvre meurtri d'Harry, il croisa les yeux brumeux et suppliants de celui-ci avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Harry écarquilla les pupilles sous la surprise et alors qu'un cri de protestation allait franchir ses lèvres, Tom en profita pour insérer sa langue dans la bouche du corps prisonnier. Harry, loin d'être expérimenté dans le domaine, ne pouvait que se retenir de gémir et subir les assauts du Lord.

Sentant que le corps sous lui se tendait au maximum pour résister à l'orgasme, Tom descendit son autre main sans qu'Harry ne le remarque. Taquinant la fente, il introduisit brutalement un doigt dans l'intimité du brun. A cette intrusion, Harry se débattit avec force, refusant de se faire violer par le Lord.

Tom immobilisa sans peine le corps sous lui, avant de commencer des lents mouvements de vas-et-viens, cherchant la prostate du brun qui, à coup sûr, le ferait succomber.

Enfonçant son doigt de plus en plus, Harry commençait à ressentir du plaisir. L'intrusion avait été douloureuse, mais il réalisait avec horreur que si le Lord ne l'embrassait pas à l'heure actuelle, il gémirait sans doute et sans aucune retenue.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry tressaillit. Jetant un regard d'incompréhension à Tom, celui-ci répondit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres :

- C'est ta prostate Harry que je viens de toucher. C'est l'organe qui causera ta perte…

Voldemort saisit plus rudement le pénis du survivant, et enfonçant légèrement son doigt plus profondément dans la fente du sexe d'Harry, il retira presque entièrement son majeur, avant de le renfoncer, son doigt heurtant brutalement la prostate d'Harry.

Cassant le baiser, Harry hurla sous la vague de plaisir, mais ne jouit pas pour autant.

Voldemort était secrètement impressionné par la volonté d'Harry. Nul doute que le brun devait à l'heure actuelle souffrir. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus au maximum, son dos arqué, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, cherchant de l'air.

Décidant que ce n'était pas supportable, Voldemort croqua le lobe de l'oreille du brun avant de murmurer :

- Laisse-toi aller …

Descendant pour être au niveau du sexe tendu d'Harry, Voldemort passa une langue gourmande sur toute la longueur de la colonne de chaire, suçant le gland dans un bruit indécent. Harry gémit faiblement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Satisfait d'entendre que son Horcruxe commençait à laisser échapper de léger son, Voldemort engloutit d'un seul coup la colonne de chaire d'Harry, le faisant écarquiller les yeux.

Sentant un peu de liquide pré-séminal dans sa bouche, Tom eu la confirmation qu'Harry était au bout du rouleau. Resserrant sa prise, il remonta, ne gardant que le gland dans sa bouche.

Retirant son doigt, il laissa quelques secondes à Harry pour reprendre son souffle et baisser sa garde, avant de simultanément pressé le pénis d'Harry de ses dents et de renfoncer son doigt violemment, heurtant brutalement la prostate du brun.

Harry, surprit, hurla de plaisir. Le corps arqué, il se libéra dans la bouche du Lord.

Retombant lourdement sur le matelas, la respiration du Survivant s'était faite erratique. Remontant jusqu'aux lèvres de sa Némésis, Voldemort embrassa à pleine bouche Harry, lui faisant goûter sa semence. Sous le goût âpre, Harry tenta de repousser le Lord mais échoua. Une caresse dans son cou, près de sa pomme d'Adam, le força à avaler.

Quand Tom rompit le baiser, un léger filet blanchâtre coulait le long du menton du survivant. Se penchant, Tom lécha avec application le liquide avant de retirer lentement son doigt de l'intimité du survivant, faisant gémir celui-ci.

Désactivant les liens qui maintenaient son Horcruxe prisonnier, Voldemort le caressa brièvement d'un doigt dans le cou, avant de se lever.

Avant de refermer la porte, il prononça :

- Belle résistance Harry. La prochaine fois, crois-moi, tu ne tiendras pas aussi longtemps.

Après tout … tous les coups étaient permis.

* * *

Harry, alanguie dans son lit, les bras en croix avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Ça allait trop vite pour lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, le Lord n'avait réellement rien fait à son encontre, mais depuis hier, Tom venait de radicalement changer de comportement.

Voldemort, lors de leur pacte, avait clairement énoncé le fait qu'il le voulait. « Je te donnerais tout l'amour dont tu as été sauvagement privé » ou en langage Voldemorien : Tu finiras en larme, dans mes bras, mais surtout dans mon lit.

Harry ne niait pas qu'il ait ressenti du plaisir. Physiquement parlant. Car malheureusement, son cœur et sa magie, eux, réclamait plus qu'une simple partie de jambe en l'air. Voldemort le prenait pour SON Horcruxe, pour un objet, sa propriété.

Son cœur, brisé, s'en foutait, du point de vue du Survivant bien sûr (point de vue erroné) que le Lord ne le considère que comme un coup d'un soir. Sa magie, elle, réclamait la fusion parfaite, autant physique, que charnel. Harry ne s'attendait en rien à ce que Voldemort se montre doux et attentionné, à ce qu'il soit d'un romantisme fleur bleu, mais Harry ne voulait pas non plus d'un amant odieux.

Et de toute façon, il ne voulait pas de Voldemort tout court !

Sa magie était, certes, attiré par lui, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ce qui venait de se passer était le fruit du pur hasard (où d'un auteur aux tendances perverses). Et en plus de cela, Voldemort ne lui avait fait … subir … ça que pour le faire craquer. Sa vie était un combat de tous les jours. Autant sur un champ de bataille que dans son lit. En attendant, Voldemort pourrait faire ce qu'il veut (Vraiment ?) Harry ne quitterait pas des yeux son objectif : La vengeance.

Si Voldemort voulait jouer avec lui, à sa guise. Comme Tom l'avait dit plus tôt, une arme ne ressent aucun plaisir. Pas qu'il se laisserait faire non plus si le Lord venait à recommencer.

Harry eu le rouge aux joues. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Ça avait été intense, et il en avait ressenti énormément de plaisir. L'orgasme avait été foudroyant.

Sa magie ronronna à ce souvenir, et Harry ne dû qu'à son self-control de retenir le gémissement étouffé qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

Sa magie en redemandait. Horreur.

Se levant d'un pas rageur, Harry partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, une douche, de préférence glaciale, aurait raison de ses pulsions d'adolescents.

* * *

Voldemort était aux anges.

Encore, je sais.

Il avait pu marquer encore plus son Horcruxe, s'en rapprochant. Et alors qu'il venait de sortir de la chambre d'Harry, un elfe de maison lui donna un paquet de la part d'une certaine Isabella Chanel-Gauthier.

Aux anges vous dis-je.

Que rêver de mieux ?

Congédiant Pika d'un mouvement agacé de la main, il ouvrit avec précipitation le colis, pour finalement en sortir des vêtements, mais surtout : une cape. Les yeux de Voldemort brillaient d'une lueur enfantine. Comme quand on ouvre un cadeau de Noël et qu'on obtient ce que l'on désirait.

Dépliant soigneusement le linge, il y découvrit un travail d'orfèvre. Et que Pika en soit témoin, le Lord ne balançait pas les compliments à la pelle. La cape était majestueuse. Severus serait fou de rage. Elle était noire, épaisse, chauffante et confortable. Elle traînait de 10 centimètres parterre comme il l'avait demandé (cape de mariage ?). Des sorts avaient été placés dessus pour que le fiasco du skip nettoyant machine ne se reproduise plus, mais le meilleur restait le col. Un col composé d'écaille de serpent, vert au reflet argent. Cette couleur mettait en avant ses yeux rouges, la couleur complémentaire.

L'enfilant d'un mouvement expert, le Mage Noire à tendance pédophile, aussi connu sous le nom de l'ex-truc-pas-beau, venait de revivre … encore.

Saisissant les autres vêtements, il y sortit un pantalon noir, classe, avec une chemise blanche légère ouverte et des bottes en cuir de … je n'ai pas envie de répéter cuir de dragon … hum … cuir de moumoute de Dragonovachette des montagnes du Nord du Finistère (comment ça il n'y a pas de montagne dans le Finistère ? Et ben maintenant si ! BOUHAHA ! Hum. Bref. (En faite je sais même pas ...).

De sa démarche féline, le Lord, les vêtements à la main, entra dans la chambre d'Harry. L'enfant était, d'après les bruits, dans la salle de bain. S'asseyant avec grâce sur le lit, Voldemort, les jambes croisées, un coude posé sur la jambe relevée, son menton reposant dans son poing, d'ardait sur la porte un regard amusé.

Il se demandait bien qu'elle serait la réaction du gamin. Nul doute qu'il devait être furieux. Le Lord avait conscience que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'obtenir la confiance de l'adolescent torturé. Mais au moins, il lui avait montré ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Lui donner. Lui faire ressentir. Et que malgré tout il restait un être humain. Avec ses peurs et ses désirs.

Et le Lord allait s'occuper autant des peurs de son Horcruxe … que de ses désirs.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le gamin était resté longtemps sous la douche. Tom fronça les sourcils à cette constatation. Pendant que le survivant se lavait, Voldemort avait observé avec plus d'attention la chambre de son Horcruxe. Et en levant les yeux au dôme pour voir le ciel artificiel, il remarqua que la Lune avait légèrement rosie. D'un rose très pâle, presque imperceptible. Et en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre, la nuit éternelle au dehors lui semblait moins hostile, moins noire. Plus douce.

Mais il n'y prêta plus attention. La porte venait de s'ouvrir et c'est un Harry Potter n'étant armé que d'une simple serviette autour de ses hanches qui pénétra dans la pièce.

Mais ce n'est pas la tenue d'Harry que le Lord remarqua en premier lieu, mais ses yeux.

Légèrement rougies.

Par les larmes il le supposait.

Si Tom n'avait pas regardé ses yeux, il n'aurait pas même pu envisager la possibilité que le Survivant n'est versé ne serait-ce qu'une malheureuse larme. Son expression était fermée, froide. Seul ses yeux confortaient le Lord dans le fait que Harry était toujours un tant soit peu émotif.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris, puis son regard se fit plus dur. Il en voulait au Lord et c'était légitime. Voldemort se leva et amorça un mouvement pour aller près de l'adolescent quand celui-ci recula instinctivement, un éclair de peur passant dans ses yeux brièvement.

Plus Tom faisait un pas vers Harry, plus Harry reculait. Il ne lâchait pas le Lord des yeux. On aurait dit un animal traqué. Tom, bientôt lassé de ce petit jeu, sortit sa baguette.

- Accio serviette.

Harry réussit tant bien que mal à retenir le cri outré et très peu masculin qui allait franchir ses lèvres. S'accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui devait arriver arriva : Harry glissa sur le parquet vers le Lord, les mains férocement cramponnées au pauvre morceau de tissu. Malgré toute la résistance et la bonne volonté qu'y mit le Survivant, il se retrouva rapidement à porter de main du Lord. Celui-ci, relâcha brusquement le sort, faisant trébucher Harry en arrière. Voldemort le rattrapa facilement et le maintint dans ses bras. Harry, les images de ce qu'il s'était passé à peine une heure plus tôt le frappant brutalement, se mit à se débattre.

Mais Voldemort ne fit que resserrer encore plus sa prise sur l'adolescent, l'empêchant de bouger. Posant son menton sur la tête du Survivant, il entreprit de mettre les choses aux claires.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

A ces mots, le corps d'Harry se tendit entre ses bras.

La réponse tarda à venir. C'est une voix cassée qui lui répondit :

- Ça ne te regarde pas …

Saisissant le menton d'Harry, il lui fit relever la tête, et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu m'en veux ? Tu m'en veux de t'avoir donné du plaisir ? De t'avoir fait du bien ?

Harry soutenu son regard.

- Ou alors … Tu t'en veux d'avoir laissé ton corps apprécié ? Tu t'en veux d'avoir ressenti du plaisir entre mes bras ? Tu ne veux pas avouer que je ne te laisse pas indifférent …

Un éclair de peur et d'excuse passa dans les yeux du Survivant avant que ses sourcils se froncent, et qu'il n'explose :

- Je ne pourrais jamais, tu m'entends JA-MAIS ressentir de plaisir entre tes bras, Tom ! Tu es celui qui a tué mes parents, dois-je te le rappeler ?! Je me sers de toi, tu n'as toujours pas compris ! Tu ne m'es utile que parce-que tu peux m'enseigner ce qu'il me manque pour ma vengeance ! Ne crois pas me faire faiblir comme ça ! Je ne t'appartiens pas ! Et je ne ressens rien pour toi ! Fais-ce que tu veux de mon corps, mais jamais je ne pourrais ressentir de plaisir, d'affection ou encore d'amour venant de ta part ! De toute façon tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur, l'amour, tu veux m'en donner, alors que tu ignores toi-même ce que c'est ! Ne me fais pas rire !

Harry était essoufflé au bout de sa tirade. Scrutant les yeux de Voldemort, il ne releva qu'une colère froide.

Voldemort repoussa assez sèchement Harry, désignant les vêtements de la main :

- Habille toi et rejoins-moi dans le salon, nous allons commencer ton entraînement.

Si la voix de Tom ses derniers jours avaient été douces, ce n'était plus le cas présentement. Harry aurait pu croire qu'il s'adressait à lui comme à un de ses mangemorts de bas étages.

Dès que Tom quitta la pièce, refermant la porte d'un mouvement sec, la faisant claquer, Harry s'effondra au sol.

_Désolé Tom. Pardonne-moi. Mais je ne peux décidément pas m'enticher de quiconque. Et certainement pas de toi. Juste … j'espère qu'un jour … tu pourras me pardonner. L'amour est une faiblesse et tu l'as dit toi-même. _

_Juste … pardon._

Se relevant, le poids du monde reposant désormais sur ses maigres épaules, Harry partit s'habiller avec l'entrain d'un adolescent se rendant à un examen.

Il ressortit avec le livre quelques minutes plus tard.

- Assied-toi.

Toujours cette voix froide et dénuée d'expression. L'ancien Voldemort était de retour.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu peux me dire sur le sort Crabadaboum ?

Et le reste de la matinée passa comme ça. Voldemort bombarda Harry de question, même des notions qu'il n'y avait pas dans le livre, car il se rendit rapidement compte que le Survivant avait vraiment étudié le sujet et était quasiment incollable.

Le repas fut bref, et Pika s'évanouit dans un couinement effrayé. La magie du Lord flottait dans l'air de manière électrique. Le pauvre elfe darda un regard vers Harry pour se rendre compte que celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vague, ne semblant même pas se rendre compte de l'état d'énervement très prononcé de Voldemort.

Sa magie quant à elle, semblait juste … triste. Elle tentait de frôler celle de Tom, qui la repoussait de façon violente. Au bout d'une dizaine d'essai, la magie d'Harry déclara forfait, acceptant le fait que, quelque part, Harry avait eu raison de s'éloigner de Tom.

Harry allait faire une véritable boucherie. La liste des personnes à tuer et celle à torturer était longue et nul doute que s'il arrive au bout, il sera devenu fou depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait pas que Tom le regrette quand il partirait. Il ne voulait pas que Tom soit la cible au cas où il échouerait.

S'ils avaient entretenu une relation, ils auraient constamment été tous les deux en danger. Voldemort avait déjà suffisamment d'ennemi sans avoir besoin de ceux d'Harry.

Et Harry voulait se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille. Il voulait y aller l'esprit libre. Il voulait y aller en n'ayant rien à perdre.

Et puis …

Voldemort ? Ressentir de la compassion ? De la possessivité, sûrement. Mais de l'amour ? Harry n'y croyait pas. Il n'avait jamais connu le grand amour et mourrait, il en était certain, avant de le connaître.

Et Voldemort ne le considérait que comme un objet. Pour Harry, seule sa magie était « amoureuse » du Lord.

A cette pensée il se souvint d'une phrase de Voldemort :

_Je pense même que ta magie sait mieux que toi, ce que tu veux vraiment …_

Ou un truc dans le genre.

Peu importe, maintenant les dés étaient jetés. Il devait se concentrer sur son objective et occulter le reste. De toute manière, pouvait-on parler d'amour ? Il ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Les autres fois, Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer, ou de tuer les gens auxquels il tenait.

Seule sa magie répondait à l'appel du Lord. Pas lui. Fier d'avoir fait le tri, Harry se concentra d'avantage sur la leçon. Prenant tout ce que le Lord pouvait lui donner, lui apprendre.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Voldemort le conduisit dans la Salle sur Demande où il avait révisé ses sorts de base il n'y a pas si longtemps.

- Lance le sort de Crabadaboum sur ce mannequin.

- Oui.

Harry se concentra, maniant avec douceur sa baguette, son mouvement se fit léger, et sa voix fut claire quand il prononça :

- Crabadaboum !

Le mannequin avait été, pour l'occasion, recouvert de peau. Celle-ci se fissura, laissant des litres de sang artificiels couler.

- Recommence. Je veux que tes entailles soient plus grandes. Mais ne lui détruit pas la peau pour autant. Tu dois maîtriser la puissance de ton sort.

- Oui.

- Oui, Monseigneur.

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottements, mais Harry lui céda cette victoire bien volontiers. Les armes n'avaient pas de fierté après tout. Aucun sentiment. Aucun amour propre.

- Oui, Monseigneur.

Voldemort était déçu. Il se serait attendu à ce qu'Harry réagisse un peu plus violemment, ou prononce son nom avec moquerie ou sarcasme. Mais non, juste cette voix dénué d'expression. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry lui avait hurlé tout ça dans la chambre ce matin, mais plus il le regardait, et plus il se disait que quelque chose clochait.

Le gamin aurait dû se montrer encore plus déterminé. Fier. Mais non, il tirait une mine de six pieds de long, encore pire que d'habitude, et sa magie, qui d'aventure, venait régulièrement se frotter à la sienne, recherchant le contact, recherchant sa moitié, semblait désormais éteinte. Il avait repoussé sous la colère le gamin, mais il le pensait plus têtu que ça.

Désormais, sa magie semblait être en train de pleurer. De pleurer les larmes que son propriétaire ne voulait pas verser.

Le Lord savait qu'il pourrait rentrer dans le jeu débile de l'élu, et qu'ils pourraient se faire la gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps, mais Voldemort n'était pas puérile à ce point. Harry allait devoir s'expliquer.

Mais pour le moment, il allait le tester, pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller dans son pseudo-rôle d'arme avant de craquer.

Et n'ayant plus ses parents à ses côtés, s'étant mis le Lord à dos, il se retrouvait désormais tout seul. L'enfant n'allait certainement pas tenir longtemps.

- Crabadaboum !

Au moins l'adolescent s'appliquait. Il ne se laissait pas guider par la colère, recommençait à chaque échec en y mettant autant de soin et de concentration qu'il pouvait.

Son regard ne laissait passer aucune émotion.

- Recommence. Plus profonde les entailles.

- Oui, Monseigneur.

Et il recommença. Le Lord aurait pu ordonner pendant deux jours non-stop au survivant de relancer le sort, il l'aurait très probablement fait…

- Recommence. Plus longue.

Son sort n'était pas mauvais. Voldemort l'aidait, sans le lui dire, à le perfectionner. Il tentait de faire croire au survivant par son timbre de voix légèrement agacé, que l'élu était décevant, pour le mettre en colère.

Mais il aurait pu insulter sa sang de bourbe de mère sous ses yeux, le Lord était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas réagi.

- Recommence. Plus d'entaille.

- Crabadaboum !

Voldemort parut satisfait.

- Entraîne-toi encore dans cette salle. J'ai des réunions. Pratique le sort de Crabadaboum. Ensuite, sort, pose ta main sur la porte, et prononce : « Salle de sport ». Il faut que tu réhabitues ton corps.

- Bien, Monseigneur.

- Je serais de retour tard, vers 23h. si tu as faim, ne m'attends pas, demande à Pika de t'apporter le dîner.

- Bien Monseigneur. Bonne réunion.

Un peu plus et Voldemort aurait pu croire qu'Harry allait d'incliner. Tom décida de pousser le jeu plus loin.

- Incline-toi quand tu me salues.

Harry ne tressaillit même pas, pas une seule lueur de haine, ou de colère, ou de tout autre sentiment ne passa dans ses yeux ternes. La main gauche replié dans le dos, la main droite barrant son torse, Harry s'inclina :

- Bonne réunion my Lord.

Quittant la pièce, et refermant la porte, Voldemort était agacé. Le gamin craquerait, il en allait de son honneur.

Et c'est ainsi que le Lord quitta ses appartements, son pas majestueux résonnant dans les couloirs, sa cape Voldemorienne tourbillonnant avec grâce. Tous les portraits se retournaient sur son passage, un sifflement admiratif résonnant. Malgré sa beauté, l'Homme n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Tous les mangemorts sur son chemin, s'inclinèrent bien bas, leur nez touchant le sol carrelé. Reniflant de dégout apparent, Voldemort les piétina sauvagement, le col argenté de sa cape luisant dans l'obscurité, aveuglant Pettigrew qui se mangea un mur, faisant tomber un lustre, qui s'éclata au sol, mettant le feu au couloir. Mais loin de sans s'inquiéter, Le Lord traversa les flamme (la cape Fireproof ! Hum.).

Quand il pénétra dans la salle de réunion, faisant claquer les doubles portes contre le mur, le silence se fit.

Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres à l'aura de peur qui emplissait ses rangs. Les doloris allaient pleuvoir ce soir. Sortant le vieux papier de sa poche, les yeux du Lord brillèrent d'un sadisme poussé.

Ce coup-ci, ce serait l'enfer.

* * *

- Ouille en trois lettres.

- Euh … Monseigneur je ne sais pas, par pitié arrêtez !

- Endoloris !

- Aïe !

- Bien. Aie en trois lettres ça rentre. Au suivant.

- Maître ?

- Distancent en 6 lettres.

- Maître je m'excuse … mais les Auror m'avaient repérés et …

- Et qu'est-ce-que tu aurais dû faire ?

- Les semer … "Sèment" Monseigneur ça rentre.

- Pas mal, pas mal. Tu échappes au Doloris pour cette fois.

- Merci de votre clémence Monseigneur.

- Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

- Oui, Maître.

- Suivant ! Apaiser en 9 lettres.

- P-p-pardon …

- J'attends ta suggestion …

- Je ne sais pas je …

- Endoloris !

- AAHH !

- Sécuriser … Sé-cu-ri-ser ! C'est ce que tu aurais dû faire, espèce de larve incompétente ! Sécuriser le périmètre pour permettre au raid de correctement se passer !

Et oui. Voldemort punissait ses Mangemorts.

En faisant des mots fléchés.

Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, non ?

* * *

- Crabadaboum !

Au bout de plusieurs essais, Harry arriva à un résultat qu'il jugea satisfaisant.

Sortant de la salle, il y rentra seulement quelques minutes après, après avoir murmuré :

- Salle de Sport.

Des étirements, de la course, des sports de combat …

Harry commença même le maniement des armes blanches, un poignard dans la main, il avait ensorcelé un mannequin pour combattre contre lui. Il ne vit pas les heures passés et s'en souciait peu. Il devait juste être le plus fort. Il était épuisé mais il ne le montrait en aucun cas.

Il avait faim, mais son estomac était tellement noué qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, mais aucun son de protestation ne franchit ses lèvres.

De légères entailles commençait à coloré sa chemise de sang. Le mannequin était ensorcelé pour pouvoir se défendre. Même si il ne disposait, tout comme le survivant, que d'un simple petit poignard, il fallait tout de même rester vigilant. Le mannequin ne pouvait pas le tuer, mais lui découper minutieusement le bras, ça, il en était tout à fait capable.

Un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, esquive, lance, rappel. D'un Accio sans baguette, le survivant s'amusait à lancer le poignard pour ensuite le ramener à sa main.

Au bout de deux heures, il finit même par, sans le vouloir, le ramener à lui d'un informulé. Au début, il avait ressenti une vague de fatigue, et de vertige le surprendre.

- Pika.

- Maître Harry Potter ?

- Apporte-moi une potion énergisante.

- Bien maître.

* * *

- Pika !

- Monseigneur ?

- Apporte le dîner.

- Bien Maître.

Voldemort se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Harry. N'entendant aucun bruit, il ouvrit avec précaution le battant pour se rendre compte que la chambre était vide.

- Pika !

- Oui Monseigneur !

- Où se trouve Harry ?

- Dans la salle sur Demande mon seigneur.

Tom se dirigea d'un pas rageur devant la porte. L'ouvrant avec agacement, il y découvrit un Harry Potter en sueur, se débattant avec un mannequin, tous deux armés d'un poignard. Harry gardait encore ce visage stoïque. De fines coupures recouvraient son corps, mais il les ignorait.

- Harry.

Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche. Esquive. En haut. Tranche. Lance. Rappel. Ignore le vertige. Lance. Rappel. Tranche. Plante. Coupe.

- Harry.

L'adolescent ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Comme en transe. Voldemort fut surpris de voir qu'il maîtrisait l'Accio informulé sans baguette. Ça avait dû l'épuiser. Comment faisait-il pour encore tenir ?

Il avait quitté l'enfant vers 17h, il était environ 23h. Il ne s'était tout de même pas entraîné 6h de suite, non ? A voir la pile de potion énergisante que le Lord aperçu dans un coin de la pièce, Voldemort en conclut que, si, l'enfant s'entraînait bien depuis qu'il était partit.

- Harry.

Raté. Le gamin semblait concentré. Complètement dans sa bulle.

Alors qu'Harry allait reculer pour esquiver un coup de poignard au visage, son dos buta contre quelque chose, l'empêchant d'éviter le coup. Regardant la lame dans les yeux, se dirigeant vers son cou, il vit une main sortir de nulle part saisir le poignet du mannequin. L'arrêtant in extrémiste.

Harry n'avait même pas cillé.

Une fois que Voldemort eu envoyé le pauvre mannequin valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce, Harry se retourna face à Tom, et, posant un genou à terre, une main dans le dos, l'autre barrant son torse, il prononça de sa voix blanche :

- Veuillez me pardonner my Lord.

Voldemort fulminait. Il détestait cet Harry-là. Cet être complètement soumis. Cette coquille vide sans volonté, ni envie de vivre.

Harry avait, malgré la fatigue, largement le temps d'esquiver le coup.

Le Lord se saisit rudement d'un des poignets du survivant et le tira brusquement pour le remettre debout. Le traînant, il se dirigea dans ses appartements et balança violemment son Horcruxe dans la cabine de douche. Allumant la douche à une température glaciale, Voldemort fut heureux de constaté qu'au bout de cinq minutes de ce traitement, Harry avait frissonné. Le sang se diluait dans l'eau avant de disparaître, confirmant le Lord que, bien que nombreuse, les blessures étaient superficielles.

Tom sortit Harry de l'eau avant que celui-ci ne tombe malade, et le jeta sur son lit. L'élu y atterrit sur le flanc. D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry se retrouva en boxer, laissant apparaître les coupures dont s'échappaient encore un peu de sang.

Repartant dans la salle de bain, Tom y revint quelques minutes après avec de la crème et des bandages.

Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre alors qu'il aurait largement eu le temps de s'enfuir. Le tournant sur le dos, le Lord se plaça aux côtés du lit et commença à appliquer le cicatrisant sur les plaies. Quand certaines étaient plus profondes, il mettait un bandage.

Guettant la moindre réaction, de soulagement ou de douleur de son Horcruxe. Mais rien. Harry ne disait rien.

Tom allait perdre espoir.

Le plaçant avec précaution sur le ventre, et en plaçant de la crème sur une entaille profonde qui lui barrait le dos, il sentit Harry tressaillir.

Haussant un sourcil, il réitéra le geste avant de demander :

- Tu as mal Harry ?

- Non my Lord.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui my Lord.

Voldemort appuya alors beaucoup plus fort sur la plaie, la rouvrant, l'agrandissant presque.

Harry se tendit autant que son état le lui permettait et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements de douleurs.

- Dis-le-moi Harry, si je te fais mal.

- Vous ne me faites pas mal my Lord.

- Avoue-le.

Et Voldemort griffa le dos d'Harry suivant la plaie. Un léger gémissement de douleur se fit entendre.

Se penchant à son oreille, Tom insista :

- Harry ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Voldemort se décida enfin à soigner la plaie. Retournant l'adolescent sur le dos, celui-ci, au contact du tissu sur sa peau mutilé, arqua le dos sous la douleur.

Voldemort regarda avec peine son Horcruxe, avant de faire tomber sa cape lentement au sol et d'enlever ses chaussures. Passant délicatement un bras dans le dos d'Harry, et l'autre sous ses genoux, Tom le prit en princesse, et s'allongea dans le lit avec.

Plaçant la tête du Survivant dans son cou, son épaule reposant sur son torse, le dos d'Harry ne touchait aucune surface. Celui-ci se détendit considérablement.

Voldemort s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit, et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à eux, Harry rouvrit les yeux.

La douleur était partie.

Il croisa deux yeux vermeils avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

L'animal ondula jusqu'au pied du lit. Ses yeux étincelèrent de dégoût. Comment le Lord, son maître n'avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Saisissant la cape entre ses crocs, Nagini jeta un regard rageur au Lord, tranquillement installé dans son lit avec l'autre Horcruxe.

Mais le serpent aurait sa vengeance. Cette Isabella Chanel-Gauthier allait payer !

Nagini regarda avec peine son dos.

Un col en écaille de serpent, oui. Un col avec SES écailles de serpent ? NON !

Vengeance !

Le reptile eut un sifflement … machiavélique ? (Dans ma fic, on peut tout faire de toute façon !) Et un col en cheveux de Pika, ça plairait à son maître ?

Nagini quitta la pièce en ondulant soigneusement. Elle allait récupérer ses écailles, foi de serpent !

* * *

Noooooon ! Nagini lâche ça ! Méchant ! Méchant serpent ! Le Lord venait à peine de la retrouver ! Pika court ! Court petit elfe de maison chauve !

Hum.

Donc j'attends vos avis sur ce chapitre. Sur le Lime, Harry et Tom qui joue au chat et à la souris ...

Dans le prochain chap' : Severus ! Tiendras/Tiendras pas ? Et peut-être une confrontation avec Harry pendant les cours de potions...

Et enfin, j'aurais besoin de votre avis : Draco en couple ou non ? avec qui ? Garçon/Fille ? Une idée je suis preneuse ^^

Je vais vraiment essayé de me motiver pour mettre l'HS sur Lockhart cette semaine è_é !

A bientôt et lâchez des review ;)


	12. La Magie de la Trahison

Bonsoir ... euh ...

Ben en fait j'ai eu, après les examens et leurs résultats catastrophiques ... une *bip* de période de syndrome de la page blanche. Mais je suis de retour et même si je ne reprendrais certainement pas mon rythme de parution d'avant, soit environ un chapitre par semaine, j'essayerais au moins d'en poster un par mois. Le plan des chapitres suivant va me permettre d'éviter les manques d'inspirations: désormais je sais où je vais.

**Pour les anonymes: **

**Guest 1: **oui je pars très loin dans mes délires ça tu peux le dire ^^ Merci pour la review et ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, Voldemort le poussera à bout ;)

**Guest 2: **Merci pour la review et la proposition de couple : Draco/Pansy ou Draco/Blaise ... je vais certainement faire un sondage ;)

**Shishi-sama: **Merci pour la review et c'est vrai qu'un Draco/Luna ça pourrait vraiment être marrant ^^ Je réfléchis à l'idée mais je ne connais pas trop ce personnage alors je verrais ! Merci pour ton avis ;)

**vh132: **Contente que ça te plaise ;)

**narustory: **merci à toi pour la review et pour ta proposition de couple ^^ Je pense que je ferais un sondage pour voir quel couple plaît le plus ^^

**Gayel: **Désolé pour l'absence n_n'''

**Marie :** Tout d'abord laisse-moi te dire que m'appelant Marie, sur le coup, ta review m'a fait éclater de rire xD ! Désolé de l'attente ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

**Lia : **Contente que la fic t'es plu et non ne tue pas Sev' s'il te plaît j'ai encore besoin de lui è_é ! Oui, Draco en couple avec un Garçon c'est le plus plausible pour moi aussi ;) Mais je vais voir j'ai eu des propositions intéressantes de couple hétéro également ^^

Je remercie tout spécialement tout ceux qui m'ont mis des petits mots d'encouragements, c'est grâce à des lecteurs comme vous que la plupart des auteurs reprennent leur fic.

J'aurais pu poster un message disant que la fic est en pause, mais je ne voulais pas le faire car, malheureusement à l'époque je ne savais pas si j'allais la reprendre et je ne voulais pas vous donner de l'espoir inutilement.

J'espère que malgré ça vous serez toujours là. Ce chapitre est plus court et non corrigé par ma bêta car elle a énormément de boulot à rattraper et je ne voulais pas lui en rajouter d'avantage ... Je m'en excuse, mais quand j'aurais reprit mes vieilles habitudes, ils seront plus long et corrigés ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La magie de la Trahison :**

Il avait chaud. Il se sentait bien. Sans douleur, juste ainsi, allongé sur ce corps qui le maintenait avec fermeté. Harry aurait très bien pu se réveiller, ouvrir les yeux, replacer son masque et repousser les bras du Lord, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Pas la volonté.

Juste comme cela, il se sentait à l'abri, protégé. Mais sa magie, insidieuse, eu tôt fait de lui rappeler que se lier avec quiconque, était condamné cette personne à survivre, plutôt qu'à vivre. Traqué pour ses crimes, jugés pour avoir aidé un gamin fou allié avide de vengeance. Et il ne voulait pas de cette vie pour le Lord. Il avait ses soucis, et Harry avait les siens.

Ce sont ces pensées moroses en cette belle matinée qui poussèrent Harry à ouvrir les yeux. Il tomba sur un torse, chaud, se soulevant avec calme à un rythme endormi. Il sentit les bras du Lord reposant dans le bas de son dos pour ne pas toucher les plaies. En levant la tête, il découvrit une autre facette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce que tous craignait, ce que tous considérait comme un monstre. Il vit pour la première fois, réellement, un homme. Un homme comme les autres. Les yeux clos, qui devait rêver, comme les autres.

Pourtant, Harry savait que, quand ces yeux s'ouvriraient, on y verrait trôner deux iris, d'un rouge vermeille si semblable au sang, seul témoin des ignominies qu'avaient pu commettre cet homme. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Si cela ne dépendait que de lui, il aimerait bien se noyer dans tous ce sang avec lui. Pour la première fois, l'élu ressentait la peur de perdre quelqu'un, au point de délibérément s'éloigner de lui, quitte à le blesser, quitte à souffrir de son absence. Harry avait fait son choix et ne comptait pas revenir dessus.

Se levant avec délicatesse, il posa ses deux mains dans le bas de son dos, desserrant légèrement celles du Lord, pour mieux se glisser ensuite et pouvoir retourner à son entraînement. Les mains du Lord tombèrent délicatement sur le lit, de chaque côté de son propriétaire. Tout aussi silencieusement, le survivant posa ses mains de chaque côté du corps de Tom, essayant de ne pas trop appuyer sur le matelas, se doutant qu'un rien pourrait réveiller le Seigneur noir.

Alors qu'il s'était un peu surélevé par rapport au Lord, et qu'il allait quitter le lit sous peu, une voix bien réveillée le fit légèrement sursauté :

- Si tu oses, ne serait-ce que te lever maintenant, tu le regretteras.

Harry retint son souffle. Le Lord avait toujours les yeux fermés, peut-être imaginait-il ? S'il essayait de se lever, avec un peu de chance, Tom ne le retiendrait pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Harry l'avait envoyé sur les roses il n'y a pas si longtemps. Hier ? Il y a deux jours ? Le survivant n'avait plus la notion du temps. Les jours défilaient sans qu'il ne les compte. Pourquoi les compterait-il ?

Pour compter le temps qu'il lui reste avant sa vengeance ? Le temps qu'il lui restera ensuite avant d'être jugé et condamné ? Le temps qu'il faudra avant qu'il ne devienne fou, et qu'une âme charitable ne veuille bien le tuer pour mettre fin à ses souffrances ?

Non. Harry avait arrêté de compter le temps depuis bien longtemps.

Se relevant encore, appuyant plus sur le matelas, Harry était sur le point d'enjamber le Lord, quand celui-ci ouvrit brutalement les yeux, toute trace de sommeil disparut dans ceux-ci. Harry se figea. Tom leva la main et le survivant baissa légèrement les yeux, s'attendant à être chassé comme un vulgaire insecte du revers de la main.

Tom se contenta, de son regard dur, de caresser le dos d'Harry, là où se trouvait la plaie qui l'avait tant fait souffrir la veille. Harry soutint son regard. Malgré la douleur, il ne voulait pas lui céder cette victoire. Voldemort esquissa un sourire mi- sadique, mi- joueur, content d'un côté que le survivant lui tienne encore tête, mais bien décidé à garder sa bouillotte encore un peu. Alors, il appuya de plus en plus fort, se régalant de voir Harry contenir tant bien que mal ses gémissements, son teint pâlir, ses lèvres se mordre pour être sûr de ne laisser échapper aucun son. Les bras d'Harry se mirent peu à peu à trembler sous son poids. Sans potion énergisante, épuisé, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Et Voldemort en avait bien conscience. Il finit par lui griffer de plus en plus fortement le dos, mais toujours de manière douce. Harry était perdu. Et il se rendit compte avec effroi, qu'il commençait à apprécier cette douleur. Qu'il allait finir fou, et certainement accro avec le temps à cette sensation. La douleur psychologique allait rapidement ne plus lui suffire, il allait bientôt devoir avoir recourt à la scarification ou tout autre forme de douleur physique, et c'est cette pensée qui lui fit le plus peur. Pas l'assassin qui le regardait dorénavant avec envie, pas sa magie noire qui le bouffait peu à peu, pas la solitude qui commençait à le ronger. Non rien de cela. Harry se rendit juste compte que son temps était compté, avant qu'il ne pète définitivement les plombs et n'en reviennent à se tailler les veines.

Mais avant il devait se venger. Il ne pouvait aller en enfer, si ceux qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable cauchemar, n'était pas déjà là-bas, à l'attendre.

Alors il soutint ce regard, jusqu'à ce que la patience du Lord n'arrive à bout, ce qui arriva rapidement, et qu'il ne plante ses ongles dans la plaie, couplant le supplice en mordant férocement le cou d'Harry.

Le survivant hoqueta. La douleur. Il ne lui faisait ressentir que de la douleur, et il arrivait à trouver du plaisir dedans. Quel monstre devenait-il ? S'il n'avait pas autant de fierté et des nerfs en force, il aurait sans doute éclaté en sanglot sous la détresse. Mais rien. Aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Aucune larme n'osa passer la barrière de ses yeux émeraudes.

Les dents toujours ancrées dans le cou de sa victime, Tom ramena sa proie contre lui, arrêtant de lui créer des sillons de sang dans le dos. Il agissait comme un serpent. Mordant sa proie, la ramenant près de lui pour mieux la dévorer ensuite. Harry se contracta, montrant par là son désaccord. Tom lâcha le cou d'Harry, où une marque violacée commençait lentement à prendre place. La léchant pour soulager la douleur, il entreprit de mettre les choses au clair :

- Tu es une arme, non ? Ne me tiens pas tête. Obéis-moi. Tu m'appartiens Harry ne l'oublie jamais.

C'est d'une voix angoissée et complètement absente que lui répondit Harry :

- Oui, maître.

Ça lui avait échappé. Mais Harry, loin de se douter du trouble qu'il venait d'instaurer en Voldemort, était en train de se noyer dans sa peur. La peur de perdre ce monstre pour lequel sa magie, puis son corps, et peu à peu son cœur s'étaient entiché. La peur d'en venir à réclamer de la douleur par lui-même, tant son entourage lui en procurait à la fois trop et pas assez. Il venait de prendre conscience, que la personne qui lui inspirait le plus de peur, c'était lui-même.

Il était son propre ennemi.

C'est un rire froid, sadique, glacial mais dénué d'émotion qui le prit. Ça devait sortir. Il en avait juste assez. C'était un rire convulsif et complètement fou.

Voldemort se redressa lentement en position assise, Harry se retrouva également par la suite dans la même position, assit sur les jambes du Lord, ses genoux légèrement écartés, la tête basse en gloussant comme un dément.

- Harry.

Mais ledit Harry était complètement dans sa bulle. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

- Harry, regarde-moi.

Voyant que les mots ne feraient pas sortir le survivant de sa crise, Voldemort saisit avec rudesse les poignets d'Harry, le plaquant contre le lit. Cela eu pour effet de faire stopper net le survivant, qui le regardait maintenant avec un regard morne, où résidait encore quelques traces de folies.

- Harry il faut qu'on parle, ça ne peut plus durer.

Le survivant restait désespérément silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?

- …

Rien. Les résidus de folies étaient tous partit. Le masque était de nouveau en place, et malgré la fissure, il tenait bon.

- Ne me force pas à te faire du mal, ma patience à ses limites.

- Alors vas-y.

Le Lord fronça les sourcils.

- Va s'y Tom, fais-toi plaisir. Tu ne peux pas savoir, au point où j'en suis, fait toi juste plaisir. Un Doloris ou un Crucio ? Ou alors es-tu d'assez bonne humeur pour juste me lancer un Avada Kedavra ? Qu'on en finisse...

- Je ne sais pas ce qui trône dans ta petite tête Potter, mais si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as, crois-moi que tu ne vas pas apprécier la suite.

- Ça m'étonnerait …

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, et Tom fronça les sourcils.

- Accio baguette.

Tom pointa la baguette sur le front d'Harry, celui-ci le regardait, souriant légèrement. Un vrai sourire. Il voulait donc mourir au point d'accueillir la mort à bras ouvert ?

- Legilimens …

Harry eu juste le temps d'écarquiller les yeux d'effroi alors qu'un cri de rage ne s'étouffait au fond de sa gorge.

Le Lord n'était pas allé dans l'esprit du survivant pour les images, mais juste pour voir ses pensées. Il tentait de trouver ce qu'Harry avait pu avoir comme pensée futile pour rire comme un dément avant de lui sourire comme si il était son sauveur.

Pourtant, l'une des scènes qui repassait en boucle dans l'esprit du survivant attira son attention. C'est quand Harry lui avait dite toutes ces choses, qu'il ne ressentirait jamais rien pour lui, qu'il était incapable d'aimer ou de ressentir un sentiment autre que le sadisme et le plaisir dans le malheur des autres.

Mais, alors que la scène arrivait au moment où il quittait la pièce, il regarda Harry tomber au sol, en larme et penser si fort que son esprit en résonnait encore :

_« Désolé Tom. Pardonne-moi. Mais je ne peux décidément pas m'enticher de quiconque. Et __certainement pas de toi. Juste … j'espère qu'un jour … tu pourras me pardonner. L'amour est une faiblesse et tu l'as dit toi-même._

_Juste … pardon »._

Tom Jedusor aurait pu en écarquiller les yeux de surprise, mais également de plaisir. L'Horcruxe commençait donc à ressentir cette attirance, allant jusqu'à l'éloigner pour son, soi-disant, propre bien.

Recherchant rapidement, fouillant avec délicatesse pour ne pas blesser l'esprit déjà brisé du survivant, Voldemort eu la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait. Il en ressortit, lasse et énervé.

Ancrant ses yeux dans ceux pleins de rages d'Harry, il décida de tout clarifier, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Comment oses-tu ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de violer mon esprit !

- Tu m'appartiens Harry, j'ai tous les droits sur toi, et je t'avais prévenu, tu ne peux pas nier le contraire …

- Tu …

- Tais-toi et laisse-moi parler. Tu sais, ton esprit cache difficilement ce qui te tracasse, alors ça n'a pas vraiment été compliqué de trouver ce qui t'a fait avoir cette crise.

- Je maintiens que tu n'avais pas le droit !

- Laisse-moi finir et laisse-moi te dire une chose. Des deux, c'est moi le monstre, alors arrête de prétendre m'égaler, dans ce domaine, il te faudrait plus d'une vie pour y arriver. Ensuite je t'interdis de me penser aussi faible au point que tu es besoin de me protéger en m'envoyant balader. Et enfin, Harry, je te ferais ressentir tellement de plaisir, que tu ne penseras plus jamais à te faire du mal, et que l'idée ne te viendra certainement jamais. Je te noierais dans le plaisir charnel, au point que tu me supplieras d'arrêter.

Harry ne put que déglutir.

- Maintenant retourne-toi que je te soigne.

- Bien …

- Bien qui ?

Harry eut un bug. Hors de question qu'il ne l'appelle Maître. C'était une erreur. Une terrible et regrettable erreur.

Mais il ne savait pas si il avait encore le droit de, ne serait-ce que l'appeler Tom.

- Je …

- On dit oui Tom. A moins que tu ne préfères Maître ?

- Non. Tom suffira.

Harry se retourna. Voldemort s'absenta, le temps d'aller chercher la trousse de soin, puis revint. Tout comme la veille, en étalant la crème, Harry se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur, surtout que la plaie était à vif à cause de la manucure du Lord. Malgré qu'il essaye de se faire plus discret que la dernière fois, Tom remarqua rapidement son petit jeu.

- Tu as mal Harry ?

- Humpf …

- Harry tu caches vraiment mal ta douleur, alors au point où tu en es, dis-moi que tu as mal.

- Les armes … humpf… ne ressente pas de douleur …

- Oh vraiment ? tu es têtu dis-moi … Peut-être que je devrais te lancer un Imperium ?

Harry frissonna imperceptiblement de peur.

- Mais ce ne serait pas marrant. Je vais mettre une nouvelle règle en place : je veux connaître tous tes états d'âmes. Tu as mal, tu es heureux ou encore …

Tom se pencha sur le dos d'Harry, ne s'appuyant pas trop dessus, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- S'il se trouve que tes hormones d'adolescents se réveillent … je veux tout connaître de toi.

Une fois finit, le Lord laisse Harry se préparer pour aller déjeuner, la matinée ayant déjà défilée. Avant de fermer la porte, il murmura suffisamment fort pour que son Horcruxe puisse l'entendre :

- Et tu ne risques certainement pas de me perdre…

La porte se referme sur cette phrase qui contenait plus de sens que les deux concernés ne le pensaient.

De son côté, Harry était perdu. Complètement perdu. Mais honteux également, que le Lord est vu tout ce qu'il avait pensé avant de tenter, en vain, de s'échapper. Il décida d'enfermer tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et de se recentrer sur son objectif : la vengeance. Et le premier sur la liste, n'était autre que son très cher et aimé (c'est du sarcasme) Oncle.

Une fois le déjeuner passé, le Lord continua d'entraîner Harry. Maîtrisant le Crabadaboum, il passa rapidement dessus, et enchaîna avec le Doloris, puis le Crucio.

- Ce n'est pas mal, mais tu pourrais faire beaucoup mieux … On dirait que tu ressens un blocage.

- Endoloris !

Le mannequin ensorcelé sembla se rouler à terre et du sang coulait désormais de son corps, colorant encore plus le sol de la salle d'entraînement.

- Tu pourrais faire bien mieux …

Harry commençait doucement, mais sûrement à s'énerver. C'est pourtant d'une voix neutre de toutes émotions qu'il répondit :

- Je n'arrive pas à savoir en quoi je peux améliorer mon sort, Tom.

- C'est simple. Quand tu étais dans ton corps de 5 ans, tu m'as, une fois de plus, provoqué. Je t'ai envoyé un petit Doloris sans baguette pour te remettre les idées en place. A la suite de cela, tu as tenté pendant 10 bonnes minutes de m'en envoyer un, les deux bras tendus, m'imitant. J'allais me détourner quand tu as réussis à faire le sort. Un rayon lumineux, un faisceau de sang, bref, fin, mais redoutable. Ton sort est bien, mais il pourrait être beaucoup plus lumineux, beaucoup plus fin.

- Les circonstances ne sont pas les mêmes …

- Oui, tu as ta baguette, et derrière cette carapace en papier mâché, tu as toujours ton stupide complexe du héros. Si tu n'es pas capable de torturer un mannequin à pleine puissance, je n'imagine même pas ce que cela donnerait sur un être humain …

- Je te le dis, cela n'a rien à voir. Et mon sort est bon.

- Avec moi Potter, on ne se contente pas du bon, je veux que tu fasses le meilleur sort possible. Tu m'appartiens tu dois donc viser, tout comme ton maître, la perfection.

Harry se retint in extrémis de soupirer ou d'afficher une mine boudeuse.

- Je te laisse une heure. Pratique le Doloris encore et encore jusqu'à obtenir ce que je te demande. Ta victime ne doit même pas avoir la force de bouger, encore moins de crier de douleur. Elle doit juste rester au sol, tétanisé par la douleur, sans rien pouvoir faire … impuissante, et mourir lentement. Tu dois pouvoir voir chacun de ses membres et organes exploser sous le sort.

Harry en avait pâli.

- D'accord Tom.

- Si dans une heure tu n'arrives pas à lancer un Doloris convenable, on changera de méthode.

C'est la lueur de pur plaisir malsain qui avait illuminé les yeux du Lord pendant qu'il prononçait cette phrase, qui mit Harry en garde. Tremblant légèrement, et inconsciemment de peur et de dégoût le survivant se remit à la tâche avec plus d'ardeur, ne souhaitant pas savoir ce que le Lord avait préparé en cas de résultat non satisfaisant.

* * *

- Bellatrix.

Le Lord se promenait dans les couloirs et venait justement de croiser la personne qu'il cherchait. Obéissant et bien dressé, la mangemorte rasa le sol pour s'aplatir devant son maître.

- Oui maître…

Sa voix était légèrement sensuelle et le Lord en était dégoûté.

- Harry Potter est ici. Tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ? Je tente d'entraîner cette plaie pour qu'il nous serve à quelque chose mais il est têtu et refuse de pratiquer le Doloris. Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de son cas.

- J'ai carte blanche, maître ?

La mangemorte en ronronnait de plaisir.

- Fais ce que tu veux de lui, mais ne le tue pas, compris. Désarme-le en premier, qu'il comprenne.

- Ce sera fait avec plaisir, maître.

La mangemorte se mettait à sautiller de plaisir tout en partant … dans la mauvaise direction. Le Lord soupira de lassitude avant de prononcer d'une voix, tout aussi lasse :

- Il est dans la salle d'entraînement…

La mangemorte pila net et repartit tranquillement dans la bonne direction, ni vu, ni connu. Le Lord quant à lui, la suivi d'un pas plus mesuré. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour son Horcruxe, mais il voulait être présent, c'est tout. En y réfléchissant bien, il se dit même qu'il venait très certainement d'envoyer cette folle perdue tout droit en enfer. Harry l'a haïssait plus que personne d'autre au monde, et cela, Tom en était bien conscient et allait en profiter.

* * *

- Endoloris !

C'était de pire en pire. La peur lui tenait les entrailles en otages pour une raison inconnue, et son sort, loin de s'améliorer, était en train de perdre de plus en plus de puissance. Plus il échouait, et plus il avait peur, plus il avait peur, et plus il échouait. Conscient de ce cercle vicieux dans lequel il était tombé, Harry ne parvint tout de même pas à s'en défaire, ne comprenant pas lui-même pourquoi est-ce-qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui lui retournait l'estomac.

Lançant un énième Doloris, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, maintenant cette ambiance glauque et apeurée dans la pièce.

Alors qu'Harry se retourna avec appréhension, celle-ci ne fit qu'accroître de façon démesurée en voyant la tête du nouvel occupant de la pièce, suivit de prêt par le Lord qui avançait de sa démarche nonchalante.

- Salut bébé Potter ! Alors, on ne fait pas son boulot correctement ?

Le cœur d'Harry oscillait entre la peur et la colère, pendant que sa magie, elle, grondait, n'annonçant qu'une seule chose : la rage. Pure.

Pourtant le corps d'Harry, lui, resta paralysé sur place. Le goût de la trahison reposant dans son être.

- Tom, qu'est-ce-que cela veut dire … ?

- Bats-toi contre l'un de mes meilleurs mangemorts, Harry Potter, prouve moi que tu en as la force, ou meurt.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Une seule phrase se répétait en boucle dans la tête d'Harry : Pourquoi ?

Mais il ne put approfondir sa réflexion que sa baguette ne vola hors d'atteinte de lui, dans la main du Lord, Bellatrix en profitant pour commencer les hostilités.

- Endoloris !

Harry, plongé dans son monde, ne put esquiver le sort. Il tenait encore debout, difficilement, mais voyait bien que Bellatrix renforçait son sort de plus en plus. Le survivant, quant à lui, se sentait brisé. Pourquoi l'avait-il trahit ? Il avait pourtant essayé de faire de son mieux … et leur contrat alors ?

Au bout du troisième Doloris, Harry, à genoux, consentit à esquiver, la rage remplissant peu à peu ses beaux yeux émeraudes pour ne laisser qu'un mince trait vert noyé dans un océan de rouge. Des yeux si semblables à Voldemort lui-même.

Tom, lui, restait tranquillement adossé à un mur, regardant la scène avec intérêt. Quand il remarqua le changement bref dans les yeux de son protégé, il savait que s'en était désormais terminé de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry continuait d'esquiver, rapide, il menait largement Bellatrix en bateau, la rage guidant sa raison, mais hésitant tout de même à lancer le sort sur un être humain, aussi immonde soit-il.

Tom, voyant cela, décidé de mettre le feu au poudre, mais Bellatrix le devança :

- Tu es aussi faible que ton sale traître à son sang de parrain. Lui aussi a essayé de fuir, mais je l'ai eu. Et bientôt, tu pourras le rejoindre, bébé Potter ! Tu sais, tu …

Bellatrix ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Harry avait, à ses mots, complètement perdu la raison. Un sourire cruel venait de naître sur ses lèvres, et plus aucune trace d'émeraude dans ses yeux. Se postant avec rapidité devant Bellatrix qui continuait de monologuer, il leva rapidement la main et l'abattit fortement sur la tête de Bellatrix, la plaquant sur ses yeux. Alors que Bellatrix allait riposter, Harry murmura :

- Endoloris...

La pièce était désormais plongée dans le silence. Harry relâcha la mangemorte, qui, intacte, lui sourit cruellement.

- Même pas capable de …

Elle s'arrêta, sentant un liquide coulé de ses yeux. Portant avec précipitation sa main à sa joue, elle vit du sang. Puis de mince filés se mirent à couler de son front, de ses lèvres. Se retournant, la peur au ventre, elle commença à marcher vers son maître, l'implorant de l'aider. A peine quelques pas plus tard, sa jambe droite explosa littéralement, puis son autre jambe. Rampant, Bellatrix alternait entre la douleur, la peur et la supplication.

Arriver non loin de son maître, elle allait lever la main pour baiser ses robes, continuant inlassablement ses suppliques.

- Maître, pitié sauvez-moi ….

Avant que sa phrase ne soit ponctuée par un hurlement. Le Lord braqua alors ses yeux sur ceux d'Harry, et le vit, le sourire aux lèvres, serrer son point droit lentement, le bras tendu.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et Harry rouvrit doucement sa main, pour mieux fermer le point avec rapidité et violence. Le cœur de Bellatrix explosa, ouvrant sa poitrine et couvrant le dessous de sa peau de sang, symbole de l'hémorragie interne dont elle venait à peine de succomber.

Lord Voldemort applaudit, avant qu'un sourire satisfait et arrogant ne se peigne sur ses lèvres :

- Et bien tu vois Harry ce n'était pas si difficile.

Harry baissa la main et son sourire se fana. C'est d'une respiration qui devint rapidement erratique qu'il répondit :

- Traître …

- J'ai fait cela pour ton bien Harry et tu le sais.

Voldemort se rapprocha de son Horcruxe, et alors qu'il était à portée de main, Harry hurla :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi !

Il ponctua son cri de sa main, qui se dirigeait rapidement vers le Lord. La même main qui était venu à bout de Bellatrix.

Tom arrêta sans problème la main d'Harry, le saisissant au poignet. Son propriétaire, le regard dans le flou, ne tenant presque plus sur ses jambes.

- Pourquoi … m'as-tu … tra-

Harry s'effondra et Tom n'eut qu'à tirer sur son poignet pour le porter sur son épaule. Il partit doucement, la démarche nonchalante, laissant derrière lui le reste du corps de Bellatrix, le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur totale.

* * *

La petite créature pénétra dans la pièce, la peur au ventre, mais décidé à accomplir son devoir. Elle devait, sous les ordres du Lord, nettoyer les restes de Bellatrix Lestrange. L'elfe de maison s'avança, tremblante, torchon en main, vers les restes du corps meurtrit de la mangemorte. Mais alors que Pika commençait à éponger le sang, elle entendit un sifflement aigu incompréhensible pour elle :

_- Sale petite créature, tu payeras pour cette sorcière voleuse d'écaille … _

L'elfe de maison se retourna, hurlant. Nagini était là, dressé de tout son poids, un morceau de tissu cousu là où résidait anciennement ses écailles volées, la gueule ouverte prête à surgir sur sa proie jusqu'à ce qu'une révélation ne la frappe.

Mais … mais … cet elfe de maison est … chauve ?

Franken-Nagi-stein repartit en ondulant, déçu, bien décidé à trouver des poils de cheveux qui ferait horreur à son très cher maître ...

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre et encore désolé de l'absence ... -_- Je trouve ce chapitre moins drôle bizarrement ...

Pour le couple avec Draco je vais faire un sondage sur 2/3 chapitres avec les propositions suivantes (liste non exhaustive ;) et précisez si Draco est dominant ou soumis :

Draco/Blaise

Draco/Théodore

Draco/Hermione

Draco/Luna

Draco/un ou plusieurs Weasley à préciser ;)

Draco/? - donnez vos propositions

Draco/Lockart ... oui oui je l'ai mis, mais j'espère secrètement que personne ne votera pour ... pitié ... -_-

J'essayerais de poster au moins un chapitre par mois ! Alors à la prochaine et donnez votre avis sur ce chap' !


End file.
